Bara no Hime
by AthenaZelda
Summary: L'histoire de Chris et Masao, ainsi que leur cercle d'amis, l'histoire d'une romance qui commence par un malentendu.
1. Axe I part1

**AXE I – L'amour est douloureux **-part 1-

En fin de soirée, la population tokyoïte affluait dans les avenues de la mégalopole japonaise, sortant du travail pour rentrer chez elle, empruntant métro, bus et trottoirs en toute quiétude. A quelques centaines de mètres de ces allées encombrées, Masao, jeune homme à l'allure élancée, préférait passer par les rues plus modestes et plus vides pour rentrer chez lui tranquillement et en silence. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume classique, sa veste posée sur son avant-bras, il marchait, seul, un léger sourire dans le coin des lèvres. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux gris, Masao était un bel homme sûr de lui et convoité. Dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les choses de l'amour était faux, en fait, en tant que fils de président directeur général d'une société de renom il était très entouré de femmes espérant trouver grâce à ses yeux, en vain. Il n'était simplement pas intéressé par ce genre de prétendantes, il préférait la simplicité. Par chance, son père le laissait faire, selon les volontés de sa défunte mère. Masao était métisse, mais ses gènes occidentaux étaient à peine visibles, et il vivait pleinement sa double culture.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand il entendit des cris provenant d'une ruelle. Fervent défenseur de la justice depuis ses années de lycée, il s'y précipita et vit une jeune femme se faire agresser par deux voyous. Furieux de cet acte affreusement barbare et lâche, Masao se jeta sur l'un des deux malfrats et le cogna violemment. Sonné, l'homme s'effondra contre le mur. La jeune demoiselle aux longs cheveux châtains regardait son sauveur avec stupéfaction et gratitude, la main étroitement serrée sur le col de sa chemise. Le deuxième homme prit peur et s'enfuit, suivi par son compère.

- Quelle bande d'abrutis… cracha Masao. Vous allez bien ?

- Euh… oui, balbutia-t-elle. Merci beaucoup, je…

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, sourit le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux gris dans le vert émeraude de ceux de la demoiselle. Je m'appelle Masao Ikeda. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Masao.

- Taori, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Chris Taori.

Devant rentrer chez elle, elle s'inclina légèrement et reprit sa route vers les quartiers les plus modestes de la ville. Masao la regardait s'éloigner en silence, admiratif devant cette silhouette, hypnotisé par sa démarche. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ce visage fin et pâle, ni ce doux sourire ou cette lueur dans les yeux. Habillée d'un jean taille basse moulant et d'une chemise blanche, Chris avait porté un coup fatal au cœur du jeune homme. Celui-ci souffla pour se remettre de cette rencontre et vit sur le sol un sac en papier rempli de provisions, oublié par la jolie demoiselle. Il le prit sans hésitation et tenta de retrouver la jeune femme pour le lui rendre. Cependant, il l'avait perdue de vue.

Chris était de retour dans son petit studio, encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle. Il était temps de prendre une bonne douche bien fraîche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Laissant ses habits sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, Chris dévoila son corps mis à nu à son miroir et se regarda longuement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine parfaitement plate et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa virilité. Ce corps, si frêle… si gracile… le visage si fin… la voix si cristalline comme celle d'une femme… les cheveux longs… à vrai dire, même dans sa façon de se vêtir et dans ses manières il ressemblait à une fille, cela avait toujours été ainsi. C'était naturel chez lui et il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement, quitte à se retrouver dans des situations délicates. D'ailleurs quasiment tout le monde le prenait pour une jeune et jolie demoiselle à qui il manque une vraie poitrine. Il n'était donc pas étonnant pour Chris qu'on s'en prenne à lui à cause de cette fragilité, en fait il en avait l'habitude. Il entra dans la douche pour se détendre. Quelques minutes plus tard on sonna à la porte de cet appartement trois pièces. Légèrement surpris, car il n'attendait aucune visite, il mit son long et douillet peignoir blanc et une serviette autour des cheveux avant d'ouvrir. Il reconnut alors le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé et sa surprise redoubla.

- J'ai eu du mal à vous retrouver, dit Masao dans un sourire.

- Comment…

- Vous avez oublié ça tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant le paquet.

- Je suis d'une étourderie incroyable ! s'exclama aussitôt Chris en se frappant le front. Encore merci. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour savoir où je vis ?

- Il faut croire que j'avais envie de vous revoir.

Chris rougit, se demandant si son sauveur se rendait compte de ce qu'il disait et l'imaginant frapper à toutes les portes du quartier pour le retrouver.

- Voulez-vous entrer ? demanda-t-il. Allez vous assoir un instant. Je vais m'habiller et je reviens. Ne vous préoccupez pas du désordre, j'ai emménagé depuis peu.

- Merci bien, j'accepte volontiers l'invitation, à vrai dire… je l'espérais.

Chris entra à nouveau dans la salle de bain, rouge comme une pivoine. Il était en train de se faire draguer, et même si cela venait d'un homme qui faisait probablement une grosse méprise, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il mit un jean propre et une chemisette mauve très féminine qu'il noua au-dessus du nombril. Il laissa également ses longs cheveux châtains sécher sur ses épaules. Pendant ce temps, Masao attendait, confortablement assis sur le canapé, détaillant le salon et son coin cuisine. Il y avait peu de meubles, juste ce qu'il fallait, et quelques cartons étaient posés contre le mur. Dès qu'il vit Chris sortir ainsi habillé, il resta bouche bée devant cette apparition qui était tout à fait à son goût. C'était une personne simple, douce, exactement ce qu'il recherchait, et ce n'était pas sans arrière pensée qu'il était entré dans cet appartement, en tout bien tout honneur.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda Chris en cherchant dans un placard de la cuisine. Je n'ai pas grand-chose, j'avais mis à préparer du thé.

- Ça me va totalement, répondit Masao, se surprenant à avoir les yeux fixés sur les épaules de son hôte.

- Vous m'avez sauvé de deux bandits, commença Chris en posant les tasses sur la petite table du salon. Vous me rapportez mes affaires, mais qui êtes-vous donc ? Mon ange gardien ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Masao Ikeda. Je peux l'être, votre ange gardien, si vous le voulez. Et ce que j'ai fait, n'importe qui aurait fait de même à ma place !

- Vous croyez ?

- J'aimerai bien qu'on fasse connaissance vous et moi, Chris Taori.

- Voilà quelqu'un qui ne tourne pas autour du pot, dit-il en servant la boisson.

- Ce doit être mon côté français. Ma mère était française. Et puis qui sait… C'est peut-être une rencontre du destin, non ?

- Et bien…

- Mais parlez-moi de vous. Vous venez d'emménager dites-vous. Pourquoi un tel endroit ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de revenu, répondit Chris en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Aujourd'hui j'ai vingt-deux ans et je travaille à la bibliothèque du coin, mais avant j'enchaînais petits boulots sur petits boulots. Et vous, que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis cadre dans l'entreprise de mon père. Un jeune cadre de vingt-quatre ans.

- C'est une bonne situation.

- Oui assez. Mais on croit que d'être le fils du patron c'est être privilégié. Erreur. Il est toujours sur moi, à me surveiller. Les responsabilités amènent un peu de stress.

Il se tut un instant et se leva, parcourant la pièce.

- Et vous n'avez pas d'amis ?

- Je suis très solitaire. J'aime ma petite bulle et les gens généralement me trouvent… bizarre.

- Ne me faites pas croire qu'une si jolie jeune fille n'ait pas un amoureux !

Chris se paralysa. C'était donc ça. Un malentendu. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand Masao prit à nouveau la parole.

- Je comprends. Ça ne me regarde pas. Excusez-moi de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Vous devez me prendre pour un véritable pervers.

- Non. Un véritable pervers aurait été soit beaucoup plus entreprenant soit, au contraire, plus fin et plus dangereux. Mais je voudrais vous dire que…

- Je ne suis pas comme ces gens-là. Je suis désolé de vous importuner.

- Il n'y a pas d'offense. Vous ne m'importunez pas. ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de la visite, et comment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé ?

- Alors vous voudrez bien qu'on se revoit ? s'exclama Masao, plein d'espoir.

Encore une fois, Chris parut étonné. Décidément, cet homme était surprenant.

- Bien sûr, sourit-il. J'aimerais qu'on se revoie.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Vrai de vrai, Masao.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi, l'un excité de pouvoir revoir sa nouvelle connaissance, l'autre appréhendant une nouvelle rencontre basée sur un malentendu. Il aurait dû corriger cette erreur, mais par faiblesse sûrement, il n'avait pas osé. Il aurait dû s'habiller autrement, mais il n'était jamais arrivé à forcer son comportement. Parfois, il se désespérait, mais il avait appris que rester lui-même était la seule façon d'honorer la personne qu'il était. Aller à l'encontre de ce que l'on est conduit forcément à quelque chose de mauvais, c'était ce que Miki lui disait toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'aller répondre qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Boum ! Boum ! C'est moi ! s'exclama la personne, un jeune homme dont un sourire lumineux s'était dessiné sur son visage au teint hâlé.

- Miki, tu arrives bien tôt dis-moi, fit Chris, à peine surpris.

- Chri-chan, je dois embaucher plus tôt. On a un invité de marque à la boîte, alors… je suis passé te voir plus tôt !

Chris posa sa tasse de thé et leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder son ami. Miki Watanabe était un jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, aux cheveux roux mi-longs. Ses yeux bruns pétillaient de malice et regardaient Chris d'un air protecteur. C'était aussi un ancien prostitué qui était aujourd'hui propriétaire d'une boîte de nuit. Il connaissait Chris depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son jeune ami avait toujours été comme ça, frêle, féminin, tel était son état naturel. Et ce fut tout aussi naturel pour lui de l'avoir pris sous sa protection, devenant un véritable grand frère, lui, sa seule famille, puisque les parents de Chris l'avaient rejeté très tôt dans sa vie d'adolescent et refusaient de le revoir. Tous les jours, Miki lui rendait visite, et il était son seul ami, le seul qui connaissait son passé et qui l'acceptait quand même de la même façon que Miki acceptait sa différence. Ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre car ils se comprenaient mutuellement.

- Chri-chan, t'es encore habillé comme une nana, railla Miki en s'affalant sur le canapé.

- Je sais. Et alors ?

- Je vais te sauter dessus si tu continues. T'es irrésistible ! Imagine qu'un psychopathe s'en prenne à toi pour te violer, quand il va remarquer que t'es un mec, ça va faire mal – pour lui – pour son amour-propre, mais tu risques d'en souffrir toi aussi.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, répondit simplement Chris en se replongeant dans son livre.

- C'était qui le mignon jeune homme que je viens de voir sortir ?

- Une rencontre.

- Et j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas pris pour une femme.

Le jeune homme but une gorgée de son thé, l'air faussement innocent. Cette attitude était la réponse qui suffisait aux yeux de Miki qui soupira longuement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais un garçon ?

- Il me faisait des avances et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps non plus. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit.

- Tu rougis, chéri, se moqua le rouquin avec un léger sourire.

Chris se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Il va falloir que je te laisse, continua Miki en regardant sa montre. Un chanteur de rock ça ne se loupe pas. Bisous et à demain !

Il partit comme il était venu, comme si tenir en place cinq minutes l'ennuyait. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Chris qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée et il disparut dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient dans un si court laps de temps, mais cela leur suffisait. Miki était comme ça, il menait une vie à cent à l'heure, n'oubliant jamais son petit protégé. C'était un jeune homme très ouvert aux autres, et généreux. Il s'était donné la vocation d'aider les jeunes dans le besoin, rejetés par la société à cause de leur différence. Chris avait été le premier, par affection, et il avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait personne suivre le même chemin que lui dans sa jeune vie d'adulte.

Le lendemain, Chris partit à son travail. Les cheveux soigneusement relevés, il était tranquillement assis à l'accueil, lisant quelques fiches. Quand il leva enfin les yeux, il vit Masao qui le fixait, sans doute depuis un moment. Immédiatement, Chris prit sa pause et alla à la rencontre de son nouvel ami. Il prit la résolution de lui dire qui il était vraiment, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que Masao lui prit la main et la lui embrassa. Rouge comme une pivoine, Chris balbutia un bonjour presque inaudible. Ils se côtoyèrent pendant un peu plus d'une semaine et discutèrent longuement. C'était tout nouveau pour Chris qui ne connaissait que Miki. Faire la connaissance de quelqu'un d'autre était à la fois exaltant et effrayant. Il ne se lassait pas d'être avec Masao, car c'était un jeune homme très intéressant. Mais il n'avait rien dit, rien laissé croire qui puisse avouer à son nouvel ami qu'il était un garçon. Il parlait même au féminin. Il en avait pris l'habitude. Masao quant à lui était totalement sous le charme de Chris qui était devenu son sujet de conversation auprès de ses deux amis les plus proches : Eiji et Toya, qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée.

- Et quand est-ce que tu nous la présente ta copine ? demanda Eiji en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés courts.

- Ce n'est pas ma copine. On est seulement très lié, c'est tout.

- Elle est mignonne, intelligente, dis-tu, adorable, sexy… énuméra Toya.

- C'est vrai mais on n'est pas ensemble, pas encore.

- Et comment dis-tu qu'elle s'appelle ?

- Chris.

Eiji semblait approuver dans un signe de tête. Il était le plus grand des trois, avec une carrure plus développée. Son père tenait un dojo et était maître de karaté, ses enfants avaient donc suivi une éducation stricte selon le code des arts martiaux. De ce fait, Kondou Eiji était quelqu'un d'un peu brut et franc, agissant plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait, mais ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Masao était son camarade privilégié pour pratiquer son sport familial. Tanaka Toya, lui, était plus doux, plus cérébral. Il poursuivait des études de droit et travaillait dans le cabinet du procureur en tant qu'assistant. Ils avaient tous les trois su mêler leurs capacités physiques et intellectuelles pour former un club de détectives au lycée, et même si aujourd'hui leurs petits jeux d'enquêtes étaient terminés, ils aimaient bien s'en rappeler, s'en amuser. Les années avaient passé et ils s'étaient tournés vers des carrières plus sérieuses, même si Toya s'était résolu à continuer dans ce sens au travers les métiers de la justice. Mais ce jour-là, la discussion tournait autour des filles.

Masao les emmenait dans le quartier où vivait Chris. Sans avoir l'intention de les emmener chez lui sans son accord, il espérait pourtant le rencontrer par hasard dans la rue, et il eut de la chance ce jour-là aux abords de l'épicerie, car Chris en sortit, portant dans ses bras un lourd paquet avec de la nourriture. Il eut tout d'abord les yeux agrandis par la surprise quand il aperçut Masao, puis un sourire se dessina quand il le salua chaleureusement. On fit les présentations et Chris s'en trouva intimidé, mais les amis de Masao semblaient très agréables et étaient curieux de le connaître. Evidemment, il n'en douta pas qu'il fut pris de nouveau pour une femme et le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis une semaine ne fit qu'accentuer.

En effet, Eiji et Toya avaient apprécié cette rencontre, et une fois qu'ils reprirent chacun son chemin, ils approuvèrent le coup de cœur de leur ami : Chris était vraiment une très belle personne. Masao ne devait plus hésiter, s'il était apprécié en retour, il pouvait espérer avoir une relation plus sérieuse.

Pourtant, au bout d'un mois, Masao et Chris continuèrent à se voir en toute innocence, à faire des sorties au cinéma ou quelques balades dans les rues animées, ou les parcs, s'arrêtant à un café. Chris avait de moins en moins le courage de dire la vérité à son sujet, il se bloquait à cette idée. Miki s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'intention de lui révéler qu'il était un homme, tout simplement parce qu'il s'était attaché à Masao et qu'il craignait, inévitablement, qu'il le repousse à cause de ce malentendu.

- Je crois que tu fais une énorme erreur, lui répétait-il. Plus tard tu repousseras l'échéance, plus l'impacte de la révélation lui fera mal. Ça risque de tourner à la tragédie.

- Tu crois que je n'en ai pas conscience ? répondit Chris. Pour tout t'avouer j'en ai du mal à dormir. Je sais que j'ai tort, et je sais aussi qu'il me considère autrement que comme une simple amie pour lui et qu'il aimerait bien aller plus loin.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai peur.

- Tu prends trop soin de moi, Miki. Je ne veux pas être un poids !

- Voyons Chri-chan, répondit-il en le serrant contre lui, si je ne suis pas là, qui prendra soin de toi ?

- Et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez, murmura Chris en fermant les yeux et en se blottissant contre son ami.

- Petit frère.

Mais Miki ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui. Chris était le seul à pouvoir se sortir de sa situation, encore fallait-il qu'il le veuille, qu'il trouve le courage de l'avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que Masao et lui n'aillent trop loin.

Un soir, en rentrant d'une soirée cinéma, Masao raccompagna Chris jusque chez lui. Il resta sur le palier, prolongeant les au-revoir et les bonnes nuits.

- C'était une soirée très agréable que j'ai passé en ta compagnie, je te remercie.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as invité, répondit Chris dans un murmure. C'est à moi de te remercier.

- Alors bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit et à demain.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Masao le prit par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser, se retrouvant perdu dans des émotions folles. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, et il était un peu trop tard pour dévoiler le malentendu, mais il avait malgré lui développé des sentiments. Il ne savait que faire, il était totalement tombé amoureux de Masao, et c'était réciproque. Du moins, il avait succombé à son côté féminin. Miki avait raison : il avait attendu trop longtemps et cela risquait de mal se passer, et celui lui faisait peur. Lui qui ne voulait pas entamer une telle relation, il se laissait transporter par ce baiser qui lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite. Masao lui lâcha les lèvres et murmura à nouveau « bonne nuit » avant de s'en aller.

Chris ferma lentement la porte et s'adossa à elle, une main sur la bouche. Comment allait-il s'en sortir maintenant ? C'était si apaisant, et pourtant cela lui faisait mal en même temps, et Masao ne s'en rendait pas compte. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller le retrouver pour un prochain rendez-vous une nouvelle fois, et ainsi de suite, passant d'une relation amicale à une relation amoureuse. Chris oubliait pour un temps ses remords, il ne s'était jamais senti si bien auprès d'un autre individu, hormis Miki. Il passa également plus de temps avec Eiji et Toya qui l'avaient très bien accepté. Le mieux pour lui c'était qu'ils le voyaient comme une fille même il savait que cela ne durerait pas, alors il en profitait un peu, trouvant enfin l'insouciance des jeunes gens de son âge. Il aimait les baisers de Masao, sa tendresse, sa présence. Il se sentait si bien quand il le serrait dans ses bras. Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proches et de plus en plus complices. Et dans l'esprit de Masao, celui-ci savait qu'il avait enfin trouvé la personne qui le complétait, la moitié de son être, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeler son père, Mamoru Ikeda. L'homme d'affaire insistait pour rencontrer cette jeune fille qui plaisait tant à son fils, mais Masao ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il allait bien falloir qu'il passe par cette étape pourtant.

Deux semaines passèrent. Vers dix-sept heures, Masao partit chez Chris pour passer la soirée ensemble. Il arrivait un peu plus tôt que prévu et vit Chris, accoudé à une barrière en ferraille sur le perron de son immeuble. Un jeune homme roux l'avait rejoint et était un peu trop collé à lui selon son goût. Il dut assister à une embrassade qui semblait bien plus qu'amicale et malgré lui, il ressentit une certaine jalousie qui le mettait en colère. Il s'approcha à grands pas sans se faire remarquer, il put donc entendre la fin de la conversation.

- Je dois y aller maintenant, je t'adore mon bébé.

- A demain Miki, passe une bonne soirée…

Le dénommé Miki lui sourit et lui embrassa sur le front. Masao se précipita sur lui et le colla contre le mur furieusement.

- Masao ? ! s'étonna Chris.

- Ne la touche pas !

- Eho ! fit Miki avec un sourire goguenard. Ne t'excite pas comme ça !

- Masao, lâche-le.

- Tu…

- Tu es jaloux, coupa le rouquin. Comme c'est mignon ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour toi malheureusement, je regrette. Je ferai ta connaissance plus tard. Bye Chri-chan !

- Toi, tu…

Miki s'éloigna en allumant une cigarette. Chris regardait Masao d'un air interrogateur, mais il comprit très vite le malentendu. Sans plus d'explication, il lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à son appartement : ils seraient plus à l'aise pour discuter. Installés sur le canapé, ils durent faire face à un long silence gêné, puis Chris lui murmura :

- Miki est un être très cher à mes yeux. Il est peut-être spécial, mais je l'aime.

- Tu… ?

- Pas dans le sens où tu le vois, sourit-il. Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer pour notre soirée. Attends-moi.

Cela était insuffisant pour Masao dont l'embarras ne s'était pas évaporé. Il restait plongé dans ses pensées quand Chris s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Dire que je voulais te présenter mon père…

- Quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- C'est trop tôt ? Tu ne veux pas ?

- C'est… soudain. Quand ?

- Demain ? hésita Masao.

- Ah… je n'y vois aucun problème.

Dans un sourire, le brun l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Et toi, quand me présenteras-tu les tiens ?

- Je n'ai pas de parents.

- Ah… rougit Masao, encore plus gêné. Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ils sont encore en vie. Seulement, ils m'ont un peu reniée.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'étais pas l'enfant qu'ils auraient voulu. Ils voulaient que je sois différente. Alors, ils m'ont mise à la porte. J'avais douze ans.

- Si tôt ? s'interloqua le jeune homme. Comment ont-ils pu ? Tu es leur fille !

Chris baissa les yeux. C'était justement cette féminité qui était la cause de tout ça.

- Je les ai déçus.

- Tu es tellement adorable, si mignonne. Franchement je ne les comprends pas ! s'indigna Masao en posant un doigt sur la joue de Chris.

- Je me suis retrouvée toute seule, dans la rue. Et Miki m'a sauvée. On se connaissait déjà avant et on était très proches. On n'a peut-être pas le même sang mais c'est comme mon grand frère. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux. Il avait dix-sept ans. Et après avoir enchaîné boulots sur boulots, il a dû vendre son corps pour pouvoir subvenir à nos besoins. Je lui dois tout. Sans lui, on m'aurait sans doute retrouvée morte dans un caniveau.

- Et je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, comprit Masao. Il faudra que je lui présente mes excuses, je me suis montré lamentable, n'est-ce pas ?

Chris se blottit contre lui dans un sourire.

- C'était plutôt mignon de ta part. Je me suis sentie flattée !

- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Confus, Chris leva les yeux vers Masao. Il ressentait la même chose, mais avait-il le droit de le dire ? Il trouva un compromis en l'embrassant avec tendresse avant de se lever pour partir au restaurant, main dans la main. Le père de Masao revint dans la discussion car malgré son accord, Chris semblait appréhender cette rencontre.

- Il a l'air assez impressionnant mais il n'est pas méchant, assura son compagnon. Il est très carré peut-être mais il a de l'humour. Qu'est-ce que tu envisages de porter ?

- Et bien, hésita Chris. Comme d'habitude, non ?

- J'aurais bien aimé te voir en robe !

- En robe ?

Chris rougit et hocha la tête pour chercher une excuse.

- Je n'aime pas trop porter des robes et des jupes.

- Mon père aime beaucoup les femmes habillées ainsi.

- Mais j'espère plaire à ton père telle que je suis, répondit Chris en lui prenant la main.

- Tu as raison. Je fais de ce dîner une fixation.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de reprendre leur route vers le cinéma. Plus tard dans la soirée, Masao le raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement et se quittèrent sur le palier, comme à leur habitude. Le jeune homme se retenait à ne pas chercher à aller plus loin et Chris en était satisfait, car il était tombé sur quelqu'un de sérieux et sincère. Cependant il passa la nuit à cogiter sur la suite des évènements : il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le lendemain, vers dix heures du matin, Chris entra dans l'appartement de Miki sans frapper. Chacun avait les clés de l'autre au cas où, et aussi tôt le matin, Miki dormait encore. Chris dut le secouer un peu pour le réveiller.

- Quoi ? fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide !

- P'quoi faire ?

- Il me faut des robes !

- Des… quoi ? s'étonna Miki en s'asseyant vivement, complètement réveillé sur le coup.

- Ce soir je vais dîner avec Masao et son père. Il faut que je sois présentable !

- En robe ? Tu es fou mon vieux !

- S'il te plaît, supplia Chris les yeux embués de larmes.

- D'accord, céda Miki. Allons faire les boutiques.

Ils firent les magasins toute la matinée et choisirent plusieurs motifs de robes très rapidement afin qu'aux alentours de midi, après s'être arrêtés dans un snack bar, ils rentrèrent chez Chris pour faire de véritables essayages à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs. Chris partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain tandis que Miki s'était installé dans son fauteuil. Le cadet avait besoin de son avis car son ami avait des goûts très esthétiques. Il apparut en premier temps dans une robe blanche assez longue et ample au jupon mais qui moulait affreusement la poitrine. Miki grimaça.

- Bien, si tu aimes les planches à pain. Ça met trop ta poitrine absente en valeur : tu arrives à ressembler à un garçon dans une robe. Je n'aurais jamais cru.

- Okay ! s'écria Chris, repartant rapidement dans la salle de bain. On en essaie une deuxième.

Miki ne put réprimer un rire en voyant son ami si motivé à s'habiller d'une façon encore plus féminine qu'il n'en avait l'habitude pour un garçon. Chris ressortit quelques instants après portant une robe noire, beaucoup plus courte que la première. Elle lui moulait les cuisses et les fesses. Miki retint un nouveau rire plus moqueur.

- Là ce n'est plus la poitrine qui est mise en valeur, mais autre chose, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! rougit Chris en s'enfermant à nouveau.

L'air boudeur, il sortit avec la troisième robe. Miki se figea un instant, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle était bleue pâle et assez ample, tombant à une dizaine de centimètres sous les genoux. Pas trop décolletée, elle avait du tissu en plus sur la poitrine, ce qui cachait son absence et faisait de Chris une jeune femme mystérieuse au profil d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle n'avait pas de manches et accentuait le côté féminin du jeune homme qui rougit à nouveau en voyant la tête de Miki. Celui-ci était totalement sous le charme.

- Tu es… magnifique, conclut-il. Ne cherche plus, c'est cette robe-là que tu vas porter. Maintenant, la coiffure !

Miki adorait coiffer Chris. Il le faisait tout le temps. S'il avait pu continuer ses études il serait devenu coiffeur visagiste tellement il était doué pour cela. Et d'après lui, la chevelure de Chris était une bénédiction dans le monde capillaire. Il lui releva les cheveux et fit un chignon, laissant libres plusieurs mèches qui bouclaient et qui lui tombaient sensuellement sur les épaules et le dos. Il était dix-huit heures. Dans une heure, Masao serait sur le pas de la porte.

- Il reste quelques petits détails à fignoler, ajouta Miki. Passons au maquillage !

- Tu crois ?

Il avait apporté une trousse remplie de produits de beauté. Comment s'en servait-il habituellement ? Chris ne le lui avait jamais demandé. Il fit quelques essais puis trouva la touche idéale à son teint et à ses vêtements. Quelque chose de pas trop voyant ni transparent. Chris se regarda dans le miroir et se surprit lui-même.

- Par chance, tu t'es percé les oreilles, continua Miki en sortant une paire de boucles d'oreilles longues en or.

- Je me reconnais à peine.

- Voilà ! s'exclama le rouquin après avoir mis les bijoux. Tu es parfaite ! Tu es magnifique, trop belle ! Je tomberai presque amoureux de mon petit frère ! J'avais toujours rêvé de te métamorphoser en femme, avoua-t-il, tout ému. Mais on peut continuer en mettant du rembourrage dans un soutien…

- Non ! coupa Chris, gêné. Merci, mais ça ira comme ça !

La sonnerie retentit et Chris sursauta, inquiet. Miki le rassura de sa voix douce et alla ouvrir. Masao fut surpris de le voir et rougit de honte.

- Je… commença-t-il. Je vous présente mes excuses pour hier.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Entrez ! Mademoiselle vous attend !

Masao franchit le seuil de la porte et Chris sortit de la salle de bain, visiblement gêné. Le jeune homme eut à peu près la même réaction que Miki lorsqu'il le découvrit. Complètement sous le charme, il se sentait plus que jamais amoureux. Il s'avança vers lui pour lui prendre la main et la lui embrasser de manière chevaleresque. Chris ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de répondre par un sourire engageant.

- Passez une bonne soirée ! s'exclama Miki en faisant un signe de main.

- Merci, murmura Chris.

- Vous aussi, ajouta Masao en offrant son bras à sa compagne. Viens, sinon on va être en retard, ce qui déplairait à monsieur mon père.

Miki adressa un clin d'œil à Chris qui s'éloigna auprès de son compagnon. Une voiture noire les attendait. Cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme en robe de se poser des tas de questions durant le trajet, après tout, il allait être présenté au près de Masao, lui confirmant que cette histoire était devenue sérieuse, et une histoire sérieuse menait toujours deux amoureux aux révélations. Il songea comment Masao réagirait-il s'il apprenait qu'il était en réalité un garçon. Il se sentirait trahi, déshonoré, il en souffrirait sûrement, et à cette idée Chris se sentit mal. Masao vit bien son malaise, sans le comprendre, alors il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, lui murmurant tendrement qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Chris le rassura d'un sourire forcé. Il s'était trop attaché, s'était laissé tomber amoureux à la suite d'un malentendu. Car il était très amoureux de Masao en effet et il allait causer inévitablement de la peine à cette personne. Alors, inévitablement, il se mit à paniquer.

- Chauffeur, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Arrêtez la voiture !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Masao.

- Arrêtez la voiture ! répéta-t-il en s'avançant vers les sièges avant.

Le chauffeur obéit et aussitôt Chris ouvrit la portière pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans explication. Masao le suivit, bien évidemment, et le rattrapa par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je ne peux pas ! s'écria le jeune homme en pleine crise.

- Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ?

- Je suis désolée, mais tu ne me connais pas assez ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ! Cela va trop vite et…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça je ne te connais pas ? Explique-toi ! Tu ne vas pas m'annoncer un truc du genre tu es une meurtrière en puissance ?

- Non mais…

- Alors ?

- Je ne peux pas.

Masao le serra contre lui chaleureusement, se voulant rassurant.

- Je comprends. Tu as beaucoup souffert.

« Oui c'est vrai… » pensa Chris. Mais ce n'était pas le problème.

- Mais je te promets que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime.

- Je n'ai pas peur que tu me fasses du mal. J'ai peur que ce soit moi qui t'en fasse.

- Pourquoi m'en ferais-tu ? Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime mais… il y a quelque chose que…

- Alors pourquoi hésiter, Chris ? Ce n'est qu'un dîner, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai là. Allez, viens.

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et reprirent la route. Chris était un peu plus calme, mais son inquiétude ne s'était pas envolée pour autant. Il devait néanmoins faire bonne figure. Ils arrivèrent à la demeure du père de Masao : Ikeda Mamoru. Masao venait y dormir quelque fois, mais il avait son propre appartement qu'il partageait avec Eiji et Toya plus au cœur de la capitale, loin des quartiers calmes et chics. Ils sonnèrent et on ouvrit quelques instants plus tard.

- Pardonne-nous d'être en retard, dit Masao.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Ikeda en posant ses yeux sur Chris. Cela valait la peine d'attendre. Vous êtes en beauté ce soir, mademoiselle Taori.

Il lui fit le baisemain puis ils entrèrent pour aller s'installer autour de la table bien présentée. Il y avait même des personnes pour faire le service, comme dans un restaurant. Une fois que le dîner avait commencé, la discussion pouvait également débuter par un échange entre monsieur Ikeda et Chris.

- Alors, Masao m'a dit que vous travaillez dans une bibliothèque.

- Oui, je suis à l'accueil et j'enregistre les livres empruntés et rendus. Mais avant j'enchaînais les petits boulots.

- Quels genres ?

- Distribution de journaux, porte à porte… mais maintenant j'ai une situation stable.

- Tant mieux. Mais vous êtes très jeune.

- J'ai arrêté mes études quand j'ai eu mon examen de dernière année de lycée. Je ne pouvais pas continuer. Je devais subvenir à mes besoins.

- Vous êtes une personne très courageuse. La vie n'a pas dû être facile.

- Heureusement que j'avais un frère. Et maintenant j'ai rencontré Masao.

- Je comprends.

Ils discutèrent longuement. Ikeda avait très envie de connaître la femme amoureuse de son fils. Finalement Ikeda n'était pas si terrible qu'on l'avait laissé entendre et il était lui aussi tombé sous le charme, approuvant le choix de Masao. Chris sembla plus détendu et globalement ils avaient passé une bonne soirée qui se termina sans encombre. Après avoir dit au-revoir à son père, Masao raccompagna une nouvelle fois Chris chez lui, satisfait du bon déroulement de la soirée. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais au dernier moment il s'attarda auprès de lui avec une forte envie de le tenir par la taille. Il l'embrassa passionnément, il avait envie d'« elle ». Chris se laissa faire, comme il se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre sans rompre le baiser. Masao le colla contre le mur et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa gorge.

- Non arrête… murmura Chris, sentant le danger.

- Pourquoi ? fit Masao dans un souffle en posant sa main dans celle de Chris qui était plaqué au mur. J'ai envie de toi…

- Pas ce soir, Masao, s'il te plait.

Mais Chris n'allait pas résister longtemps aux baisers de l'être aimé qui avait senti cette faille. Il passa sa main sous la robe et lui caressa tendrement la cuisse. Chris tenta de reprendre le dessus.

- Non arrête, je ne veux pas…

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non, s'il te plaît. Pas ce soir.

Reprenant ses esprits, Masao lâcha Chris et se confondit en excuses. Il n'avait pas voulu forcer les choses, et son vis-à-vis ne lui en voulait pas. Pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, Chris l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Bonne nuit mon amour.

- Bonne nuit, sourit Masao.

Mais Chris n'alla pas se coucher, restant immobile dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Masao était bel et bien parti. Son sourire figé s'effaça et il se précipita pour enlever sa robe et défaire sa coiffure et son maquillage. Il se regarda dans le miroir avec honte : il était de ces moments où sa propre personne le dégoûtait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il réussirait à repousser les avances Masao, lui-même le désirait ardemment, mais il ne pouvait pas. Masao ne savait pas…


	2. Axe I part2

**AXE I – L'amour est douloureux **-part 2-

Il était deux heures du matin, et Miki sortait de son travail. Il lui arrivait de sortir plus tard encore, il aimait l'ambiance nocturne dans les rues animées de Tokyo, même s'il devait vivre pour cela en décalage avec la société. Mais ce soir-là, il était inquiet. Même si cela l'avait amusé de relooker Chris, il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était sûrement rentré de son dîner avec les Ikeda et il y avait de fortes chances que ce fut une soirée éprouvante pour lui. Miki voulait avoir l'esprit tranquille à propos de cette histoire, mais il connaissait Chris, sa peur des autres, et il avait ouvert sa bulle si facilement à ce Masao qu'il en craignait l'issue. Construire une relation sur un mensonge, c'était ce qu'il pouvait arriver de pire. Il arriva devant l'appartement de Chris et ne prit pas le temps de frapper, entrant directement. La lumière était allumée, le jeune homme était allongé dans son canapé. Il s'était défait de sa robe, laissée à terre entre la salle de bain et le salon. Chris avait mis un pantalon large ainsi qu'une veste noire, les cheveux attachés en catogan. Il ne dormait pas, les yeux levés vers son plafond, et il ne fit aucun mouvement qui indiquait qu'il s'était rendu compte de la présence de Miki. Ce dernier lui souleva les jambes pour pouvoir s'assoir sur le canapé et il s'y affala dans un long soupir.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans quoi je me suis fourré ? chuchota Chris.

- Je ne sais pas, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour tout arrêter.

Le cadet eut un faible rire mais son regard resta triste. Tout arrêter. C'était si facile à dire. Malgré le sentiment de culpabilité, il n'arrivait pas à mettre fin à cette histoire. Il était trop tard : il était complètement amoureux de Masao. On ne l'avait jamais regardé comme il le faisait, on ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça… et au fil des jours suivant il semblerait que le jeune homme était plus que sérieux lui aussi, il envisageait même son avenir avec lui, peut-être emménageraient-ils ensemble prochainement bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux mois. Malgré le bonheur extérieur que pouvait ressentir Chris, quelque chose lui perçait le cœur. Le jour où la vérité serait révélée approchait à grands pas, pourtant il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à le lui avouer. Il se sentait perdu d'autant plus que plus il sortait avec lui en compagnie d'Eiji et Toya plus ces derniers se montraient suspicieux à son égard, étant moins aveuglés par des sentiments amoureux que leur ami. Masao, lui, s'entendait bien avec Miki qui avait décidé de respecter le choix de Chris et jouer le jeu même si son instinct lui criait de remettre les choses dans le bon ordre. Il voyait bien que Masao était sincère dans ses sentiments, que c'était quelqu'un d'honnête. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait la révélation inéluctable. Il ne savait pas quand cela se produirait mais Chris ne pourrait repousser plus longtemps les avances de Masao. Ils étaient tous deux des hommes et Miki ne connaissait que trop bien les besoins physiques que l'on pouvait éprouver dans une telle relation.

De retour d'une énième sortie au parc main dans la main, Masao avait de plus en plus de mal avec les au-revoir au pas de la porte. Chris se laissait embrasser sans aucune hésitation, les bras de son compagnon autour de sa taille étaient irrésistibles. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait extrêmement peur au fond de lui mais il n'avait plus la force de résister. Ils refermèrent la porte de l'appartement derrière eux et se glissèrent en direction de la chambre sans délier leurs lèvres.

Doucement, Masao l'allongea sur le lit. Une main posée sur sa hanche, l'autre serrant étroitement celle de Chris, il jouait avec les lèvres qu'il aimait tant. En vain, le jeune homme aux yeux verts essayait sans grande conviction de prendre le dessus sur ses désirs pour pouvoir repousser Masao, mais son cœur lui criait haut et fort de se laisser faire, tout en sachant que c'était la meilleure, ou la pire, façon pour son vis-à-vis de découvrir la vérité. Avec des gestes lents, il dégrafa le jean de Chris qui émit une plainte. Son esprit n'eut pas le temps de se préoccuper d'empêcher l'inéluctable, totalement hypnotisé par les caresses onctueuses que son amour prodiguait sur ses cuisses et son langoureux baiser. Masao colla alors son bassin contre celui de Chris et sentit quelque chose d'étrange contre lui. Il ne lui lâcha les lèvres mais fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il délaissa la main de l'être aimé et lui parcourut la poitrine. Au fond de lui, Chris savait qu'il était découvert mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il enserra la taille de Masao de ses bras et passa une jambe sur celle de son amant pour le coller encore plus contre lui. Masao n'eut plus aucun doute à présent. Il délia vivement ses lèvres de celles de Chris et s'éloigna de lui, lui lançant un regard horrifié.

C'était fini… Chris le savait. Il s'assit lentement et posa sur l'homme qu'il aimait tant un regard à la fois tendre et coupable. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, puis, ne supportant plus l'air trahi et consterné de celui qui lui faisait face, Chris baissa les yeux et s'apprêta à parler. Mais ce fut la voix de Masao qui rompit le lourd silence.

- Tu es un garçon ? fit-il d'une voix aigue comme pour confirmer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Crois-moi, je voulais tout te dire depuis le début, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il était difficile pour moi de te révéler la vérité à mon sujet.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit tout simplement le premier jour ? s'exclama-t-il sur un même ton. Cela aurait évité… tout ça.

- Dès le début tu m'as pris pour une fille. Tu me faisais des avances en tant que telle. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre ! Et je retardais l'échéance, toujours repoussée au lendemain… expliqua Chris douloureusement, les yeux sur la moquette, serrant ses doigts autour du col de sa chemise.

- Pourquoi ? Tu y prenais du plaisir à tout ça ?

- Parce que je savais que si tu apprenais que j'étais un garçon, tu m'aurais repoussé comme tu le fais maintenant, répondit-il amèrement. Et plus le temps passait moins je ne pouvais l'accepter et le supporter.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à moi dans tout ça ? Il me semble que j'avais le droit de savoir ce tout petit détail ! ironisa Masao. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça, c'est mesquin, c'est abjecte.

- Masao, tu…

- Non, ne cherche pas à implorer ma pitié, coupa-t-il sèchement. C'est de la tromperie pure et simple, je suis tombé amoureux de quelque chose qui n'existe pas, et tu ne t'es pas soucié de ce que je pouvais ressentir.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, murmura Chris qui sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

Mais le regard de Masao était plus violent que les mots qui étaient plus raisonnables. Il était devenu répugnant à ses yeux : il le dégoûtait et n'était nullement ému par le profil bas de Chris qui avait commencé à trembler. Il osa tout de même se lever et s'approcher de lui lentement, avançant sa main pour le toucher, mais Masao la lui frappa. Il fut un instant surpris de sa propre violence soudaine mais il ne s'en excusa pas.

- Ne me touche pas ! siffla-t-il. Ne t'approche pas de moi, et oublie mon nom. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu devrais avoir honte ! Je ne veux plus te voir, ça a été trop loin.

Sans rien ajouter, il se précipita vers la sortie pour ne plus jamais revenir, car tout était fini. Chris se leva en tremblant et tenta de le suivre mais c'était comme si un mur invisible l'empêchait de franchir le seuil de la porte. Il sentait son sang se glacer et il ne parvint même pas à l'appeler. Il méritait ce mépris, il ne devait pas être pardonné pour son mensonge. Il avait à peine la force de revenir au salon pour s'écrouler à genoux devant sa fenêtre. Il n'en voulait même pas à Masao de l'avoir repoussé avec tant de violence, c'était inévitable. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru ? Il était tombé très bas, il avait laissé quelqu'un entrer dans son monde mais en avait caché une grande partie. Il allait le payer à présent. S'il était coupable, pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? Il resta là, à genoux, sur le sol, les lumières éteintes.

Il était six heures du matin quand Miki rentra du travail, passant par l'appartement de Chris. Contrairement à son habitude, il n'avait pas reçu de message lui souhaitant une bonne nuit : il s'était donc passé quelque chose et il craignait le pire. Quand il passa devant la porte de Chris, il fut étonné qu'elle soit grande ouverte et ses craintes s'intensifièrent.

- Chris ? Où tu es ?

Il le vit alors, agenouillé devant la fenêtre, l'air horrifié et rempli de remords. Il était resté ainsi toute la nuit et il semblait trop en état de choc pour sentir la fatigue. Miki s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Chris n'avait pas besoin de le dire : il comprit que Masao avait découvert la vérité et qu'il l'avait plutôt mal pris. Le rouquin se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule tremblante de son petit frère pour le consoler tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Chris eu un hoquet de sanglot.

- Non, ne pleure pas, murmura Miki de la manière la plus douce possible. Reste calme.

- Je l'ai perdu, fit-il une voix brisée.

- Voyons mon ange, assura l'aîné en le serrant contre lui. S'il savait ce qu'il perdait…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? sanglota Chris dont les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment. Comment ai-je pu me laisser m'enfoncer dans mon mensonge ? Suis-je aussi monstrueux ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je t'interdis de dire de telles choses, mais comment croyais-tu qu'il allait le prendre ?

Il commença à suffoquer sous les larmes et le chagrin. Et plus il suffoquait, plus il avait peine à respirer. Il étouffait, et ne fit rien pour se calmer.

- Arrête ça ! s'écria Miki. Tu sais très bien comment ça te fait quand tu pleures comme ça !

Mais Chris ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Alors Miki, qui savait très bien comment gérer ses crises, le fit basculer en arrière, lui parlant avec toute la tendresse possible, l'aidant à réguler sa respiration. Tout d'un coup, Chris cessa de respirer, le visage en sueur, Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, horrifié. Miki ne perdit pas son sang froid, lui tenant fermement la main, continuant à le rassurer jusqu'à ce que son cadet prenne le dessus sur lui-même. Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air par le nez, et malgré quelques suffocations il parvint à l'expirer.

- Mi… ki… essaya-t-il de dire.

- Ne parle pas, murmura son vis-à-vis en essuyant les larmes. Allez, respire lentement.

Peu à peu, Chris redevint plus serein et s'endormit instantanément dans les bras de son grand frère. Celui-ci l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit, visiblement très inquiet car il savait que le réveil serait difficile. Où était Masao à cette heure-ci ? Comment comptait-il gérer la situation ? Chris n'allait pas s'en remettre en un claquement de doigts, mais lui ? Qu'avait-il pu dire avant de partir ? Miki se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas pu cacher son dégoût, c'était une réaction à la fois logique mais aussi douloureuse car malgré son mensonge, Chris ne méritait pas un tel jugement. Alors il resta là à le veiller consciencieusement, et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car quelques heures après, Chris daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Miki s'assit au plus près de lui en lui passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- comment te sens-tu, Chri-chan ?

- Je ne saurais dire, répondit Chris dans un souffle presque inaudible.

- Je ne te dirai pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu mais…

- Je sais, coupa-t-il douloureusement.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, ce qu'il t'a dit.

- Je le dégoûte, il ne veut plus me voir.

Miki poussa un long soupir exaspéré.

- Pardonne-moi, mais il fallait que tu le dises.

- Je l'ai perdu.

- Ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non, je sais que c'est fini, répondit Chris dans un sanglot en se cachant sous son drap. Il me hait. Il ne veut plus me voir. Parce que je l'ai trompé. Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de moi.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte prendre l'air aujourd'hui ? Tu ne travailles pas, alors…

- Non je ne veux pas.

Alors il passa sa journée dans son lit à dormir, ou du moins essayer, pour éviter de faire face à la réalité. Pourtant il allait devoir se faire une raison car le lendemain, il devrait retourner au travail.

La veille, Masao était rentré chez son père, furieux. Ce-dernier n'était pas passé à côté de son état et avait dû le questionner longtemps avant d'avoir une réponse. Excédé, Masao dut lui révéler que sa si charmante petite amie était en fait un garçon. Le jeune homme était en colère, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait sur cette histoire, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un mot dessus. La journée, il retrouva Eiji et Toya qui remarquèrent son état avec surprise, alors, pour se libérer et pour mieux comprendre, il leur révéla ce coup de théâtre déroutant qui avait mis fin à sa relation idyllique avec Chris.

- Un mec ? fit Eiji en s'étouffant à moitié en buvant son café.

- Tu dois être effondré, dit Toya, compatissant.

- Dégoûté, oui, furieux, certainement, effondré, je ne crois pas… répondit Masao, les sourcils légèrement froncés, jouant avec sa cuillère.

- Tu l'aimais, insista son ami.

- Ne me le rappelle pas, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Car c'était douloureux de se souvenir d'un sentiment très fort que l'on éprouvait pour quelqu'un qui n'existait plus.

Le lendemain, Chris dut partir assez tôt de chez lui pour la bibliothèque dans laquelle il travaillait. Cette fois, il y allait en traînant les pieds, il aurait bien voulu s'enfermer plus longtemps chez lui. Pourtant, la supérieure, madame Fukuda, le connaissait bien et l'aimait beaucoup, même si leur relation était d'ordre professionnel. Le jeune homme craignait les autres depuis toujours et mettait des barrières entre lui et le monde, cela n'empêchait pas cette femme de l'apprécier tel qu'il était : naturel et adorable, on avait naturellement envie de le protéger. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle remarqua bien vite qu'il n'allait pas bien et s'en inquiéta aussitôt.

- Bonjour Taori, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Vous êtes bien pâle.

- Ça va.

- Bien, alors…

Chris s'assit sur son siège, prêt pour la journée. Plusieurs fois, il se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Fukuda l'entendait vomir à chaque fois et son inquiétude s'intensifia.

- Vous n'êtes pas malade ?

- Non.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, insista-t-elle.

- Je vais bien !

Mais c'était un mensonge. Le début de journée se passa tranquillement, beaucoup d'étudiants allaient et venaient mais Chris n'était pas débordé. Il accomplissait son travail machinalement et ne réagit pas immédiatement quand, en fin de matinée, quelqu'un se planta devant lui avec fermeté, tenant à tout prix à se faire remarquer du jeune homme. Ce-dernier leva peu à peu les yeux et perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait en reconnaissant Mamoru Ikeda.

- Comment as-tu osé ?

- Ecoutez, je…

- Ne t'approche jamais plus de mon fils, ni de ma famille.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? intervint madame Fukuda.

- Savez-vous que votre employé était un garçon ?

- Bien sûr, s'interloqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça ne se voit pas ?

- Visiblement pas pour tout le monde, il a délibérément caché ce détail à mon fils. N'est-ce pas, Taori ?

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Tu ne voulais pas quoi ?

- Cela suffit, coupa la bibliothécaire sèchement. Partez monsieur. Je ne veux pas d'histoire. Laissez-le tranquille.

- Ne t'approche pas de ma famille. J'ai le pouvoir de te faire exiler de la ville. Et si tu tentes de retrouver Masao, je te tuerai. Est-ce clair ? Un être comme toi devrait avoir honte. Une erreur de la nature ne peut que se suicider.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! fit madame Fukuda.

Elle se retenait de gifler cet homme et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte précipitamment. Quand elle retourna auprès de Chris, elle le voyait trembler de tous ses membres, aussi blanc qu'un linge. Alors Fukuda lui conseilla de rentrer chez lui puisqu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle lui donna même quelques jours de congé pour se remettre de ses émotions. Pourtant, il ne savait pas du tout comment surmonter cela, il ne savait pas où se situait le nœud du problème. Il commença à tourner en rond dans son salon, s'empêchant comme il pouvait de penser à Masao et aux problèmes qu'il avait créés malgré lui. S'enfermer dans sa chambre ne résoudrait rien et il eut un regain de force, il partit très vite de chez lui pour aller retrouver Miki à son appartement. Il ne devait pas être seul à un moment pareil. Il descendit de nouveau dans la rue précipitamment, regrettant que le chemin entre son quartier et celui de Miki soit si long. Il se sentait mal à l'aise quand il croisait des gens, son cœur battait si vite qu'il entendait à peine les bruits de la ville. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'on sifflait après lui.

- Attend-moi ma belle ! fit une voix derrière lui.

- Laissez-moi, murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

Il sentit une main le prendre par le bras pour l'emmener dans le coin d'une rue. Plaqué contre le mur, il fut forcé de faire face à son interlocuteur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il reconnut Eiji qui le regardait facilement de haut, le dominant de sa taille.

- Alors ? Tu ne voulais pas nous dire bonjour ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sifflant.

- Laisse-moi partir, murmura Chris en baissant les yeux.

- Ça te plait tant tout ça ? De te faire passer pour une nana ?

- Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de t'expliquer.

Il eut un rire étrange et lui attrapa fermement le poignet. Pour la première fois Chris put juger de la force de cet homme car il sentait son os vibrer sous la pression. Il avait mal mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- Te voir et penser à tes mensonges me met vraiment en colère.

Quelqu'un arriva en courant, essoufflé. Chris reconnut Toya et de toute évidence il était avec son ami quelques instants plus tôt avant qu'il ne se fasse distancer.

- Eiji, pourquoi tu…

Et à son tour il vit Chris contre le mur, menacé par son comparse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dis bonjour, répondit Eiji du tac-au-tac.

- Lâche-le au lieu de te conduire comme un idiot.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi devrait-on te laisser impuni ?

- Et comment veux-tu me punir ? demanda Chris.

- Tu es un homme, non ? fit Eiji avec un sourire sarcastique. T'es bien capable d'encaisser comme un homme ?

- Cela suffit, insista Toya.

- Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas une femme. On ne m'en voudra pas de frapper un homme avec qui je dois régler des comptes.

Il illustra ses mots en donnant un coup du revers de la main sur la joue de Chris. Il ne faisait pas du tout attention au fait que le jeune homme s'était laissé faire et avait accusé la gifle, plus violente qu'il n'aurait cru. Eiji, lui, s'adressait à Toya.

- Ça ne t'énerve pas toi, l'état dans lequel il a mit notre ami ? demanda-t-il.

- Arrête tes conneries, le mal est fait.

Un nouveau coup fusa, plus violent cette fois, directement dans l'estomac. La respiration coupée, Chris tomba sur le sol. Eiji allait enchaîner mais Toya l'en empêcha cette fois-ci. Alors ils le laissèrent là, à terre. Quelques instants plus tard, Chris parvint à se relever avec difficulté, reprenant sa route, estimant à tort qu'il avait mérité cela. Miki était en train de fumer à l'entrée de son immeuble, et quand il vit son cadet dans un état déplorable il le prit dans ses bras. Il lui prit la main droite et Chris émit une plainte.

- Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il. Où t'a-t-on frappé ?

- Personne. Tout va bien.

- Bien sûr, ton poignet est enflé et tu as la joue rouge. C'est Masao ?

- Non, Kondou voulait juste…

- Kondou Eiji, reprit Miki. Je vois. Il a de bons amis.

Il emmena Chris à l'intérieur pour apaiser la douleur, passer de la crème sur son poignet et une poche de glace sur la joue. Il avait aussi une ecchymose au niveau du ventre. Miki eut un long soupir de désapprobation. Il avait bien dans l'idée d'aller rendre la pareille à cette brute mais le plus important était de ramener Chris chez lui et prendre soin de lui. Toute sa volonté avait disparu et une fois qu'il avait retrouvé le chemin de sa chambre, il refusa d'en sortir. L'aîné était frustré de le voir comme ça sans pouvoir rien faire, il ne pouvait que le regarder dormir. Au bout d'un moment il se décida à sortir en direction des quartiers les plus animés de la capitale. Il savait où traînaient habituellement les hommes qu'il recherchait, il écoutait toujours attentivement les gens et avait une excellente mémoire, c'était pour cela qu'il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il tomba sur Masao et ses amis aux abords d'un bar que Chris avait mentionné. Les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha du trio, l'air décidé

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Masao dès qu'il le reconnut.

- Je voulais te voir, petit con, il y a une situation à clarifier, et je vois que tu te portes bien.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je me porte ?

- Je sais qu'il t'a menti et que tu dois te sentir trahi. Ta réaction est justifiable, et il le sait. Mais Chris est quelqu'un de très cher à mes yeux et il mérite que vous mettiez les choses au clair.

- Mais les choses sont claires, répliqua Masao.

- Fiche-lui la paix, coupa Eiji.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire toi ! s'exclama Miki en le regardant furieusement. La prochaine fois que vous posez vos mains sur lui je ne serais pas aussi gentil.

Masao s'immobilisa, la colère s'effaçant pour marquer la stupeur.

- Tu ne savais pas Ikeda ? Tu peux être fier de tes copains. D'aucun penserait qu'il l'aurait mérité mais ce sont des conneries. Il avait mérité des remontrances, une discussion juste et posée, mais pas de se faire insulter ni de se faire tabasser, pauvres niais ! Chris est une personne adorable, qu'il soit homme ou femme ! J'avais tellement de trucs à te dire, j'avais préparé mes phrases, mais maintenant que je te vois, je ne peux pas. Je me dis que finalement tu ne mérites pas son affection.

Il s'éloigna un peu, ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

- Tu sais, il t'a caché qu'il était un mec. Il t'a menti sur ce point-là, d'accord, je le reconnais, et il le sait. Mais sache que c'est la seule chose sur laquelle il t'a menti, car quand il te disait qu'il t'aimait, il était plus que sincère. Il ne voulait pas te faire du mal. Lui qui avait peur des autres, je crois qu'après ça il ne voudra pas recommencer. Il restera seul longtemps.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?

- Il t'a menti que pour une seule chose, répéta Miki. Mais toi ? Quand tu lui disais que tu l'aimais, est-ce que tu mentais ? Je suis en droit de me poser la question. Si tu l'aimais sincèrement, tu ne peux pas du jour au lendemain ne plus rien ressentir, ou même le haïr. Cela veut dire que tu lui as menti sur tes sentiments, et pour moi, ce mensonge-là est pire que le sien. Ou alors, tu l'aimes encore et tu te mens à toi-même.

Il n'attendit pas que Masao réponde, préférant rentrer à l'appartement rapidement au cas où Chris s'était réveillé, et il ne manqua pas de le retrouver assis sur son lit, les bras autour des genoux et la tête enfouie dedans, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- J'étais sorti, mais je suis là maintenant.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ?

Miki le prit délicatement dans ses bras, lui posant la tête contre son cœur pour le calmer. Il le berça avec douceur et fredonna une petite musique. C'était comme cela qu'il l'avait réconforté quand ses parents l'avaient jeté à la rue, c'était la seule façon d'apaiser son traumatisme. Il continua jusqu'à ce que Chris se calme enfin, se rendormant dans ses bras. L'extérieur lui faisait peur, rien de bon ne s'y trouvait. Il était hors de question de sortir de nouveau de son appartement. Il se sentait vide, coupable et malheureux, et il savait que tout était de sa faute. Il resta amorphe durant cinq jours, où Miki tenta de lui faire avaler au moins une soupe, où il faisait seul la conversation avec pour unique réponse des « hum » étouffés.

Pendant tout ce temps, et contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé, Masao n'en avait pas rien à faire. Il avait du mal à dormir. Chris lui manquait, la séparation avait été trop violente et beaucoup de questions étaient encore à poser. Il n'avait pas oublié les moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé, c'en était insupportable, car il devait se remettre en question. Pourtant, il avait été trompé, ce n'était pas lui le mauvais dans l'histoire. Cela dit, Chris, avec ses grands yeux et son sourire si simple, ce n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de mauvais.

Un matin, devant son miroir, Chris fut pris d'une crise d'angoisse. Il dut se tenir fermement à l'évier tellement il tremblait. Plus il se regardait, plus il se dégoûtait. Pour lui, c'était une évidence : il n'était pas normal, et il semblait le faire exprès. C'était l'avis de tout le monde. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il en avait honte plus jamais il ne sortirait de cet appartement miteux, plus jamais il n'irait mettre son nez dehors à vouloir rencontrer les gens. Sa gorge se noua douloureusement, se forçant à ne pas se rappeler ce qu'avaient pu lui dire Masao, son père, et puis Eiji. Il avait tort, c'était un monstre. Inconsciemment, il serrait dans sa main un flacon de parfum qui était à sa portée, et il le jeta violemment contre le miroir qui explosa sous l'impacte. Le cri désespéré qu'il avait poussé résonnait encore dans la salle de bain et il éclata en sanglot, tombant à genoux parmi les morceaux tranchants de la glace, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il ne se supportait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tremblant à nouveau, il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une paire de ciseaux. Avec des gestes vifs et grossiers, il commença à couper, mèche par mèche, sa longue chevelure bouclée.

Vers midi, Miki entra dans l'appartement pour sa visite qui, plus que jamais, était nécessaire à son petit frère. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, et le studio était trop petit pour qu'on puisse se cacher. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle de bain et découvrit Chris, assis dans un coin, la tête contre ses genoux, des mèches de cheveux éparpillées autour de lui parmi les débris du miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama Miki. Tu vas bien ?

Chris releva la tête. L'expression douloureuse de son visage noua le cœur de Miki.

- Tes cheveux… murmura-t-il. Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Je ne voulais pas… je… répondit le jeune homme d'une petite voix. Ils sont la cause de tout ça.

- De quoi ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Alors, ça y est. Tu abandonnes ! fit le rouquin en s'approchant de lui.

Chris ferma les yeux, le visage crispé. Miki remarqua que dans sa crise, il s'était éraflé les joues avec les ciseaux. L'aîné reprit alors une voix douce pour lui parler.

- Tu n'es pas comme ça Chri-chan. Toi et moi on a affronté des épreuves plus difficiles encore.

- Je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez. Je ne veux pas que ma vie entière ressemble à ça !

- Comment oses-tu dire ça alors que tu as à peine vingt ans ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Chris, toujours immobile.

- Lève-toi déjà. Allez lève-toi !

Il obéit avec lenteur.

- Maintenant, on va arranger ça. Tu as fait un beau gâchis mais ils repousseront.

- Je ne veux plus les avoir longs.

- Comme tu voudras. Va dans le salon que je m'occupe de tes fesses… euh de ta tête !

Pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, Miki lui proposa de sortir faire les boutiques. Chris fut contraint d'accepter même si l'idée de sortir ne l'enchantait pas. Il mit un large pantalon noir avec un pull gris à col roulé. Il faisait un peu froid dehors ces derniers temps. Se retrouver seul à seul ainsi, comme avant, rendit un peu le sourire à Chris. Son ami était une personne incroyable, capable de faire passer sa bonne humeur à n'importe qui. Avec une extravagance révoltante, il commença à entonner en pleine rue les chansons de leur enfance, tout en demandant à Chris de l'accompagner. Rougissant, le jeune homme remonta son col pour mieux se cacher du comportement de Miki.

- Allons voyons, petit frère, rit-il. Tu commences enfin à reprendre des couleurs, ne les cache pas !

- Tu n'es pas forcé de danser non plus.

- Moi je m'amuse, au moins.

- Tu remarqueras quand même que je ne me suis jamais amusé comme ça.

- Tu prends toujours tout au sérieux.

- Il y a de quoi.

Miki passa son bras autour du cou de Chris et le rapprocha contre lui. D'un air amusé, il tenta de le dépeigner, puis il fit une moue déçue.

- Ça ne marche pas quand on a les cheveux aussi courts.

- Ça te change.

En effet Miki avait tenté d'arranger la coiffure grossièrement taillée que Chris s'était fait. Il avait à présent les cheveux très courts, de quelques centimètres, du fait qu'il avait coupé ses mèches de manière très inégales. Cela avait complètement changé son look. Il restait toujours frêle et féminin mais son visage avait l'air un peu plus masculin, plus émacié, et il s'habillait avec des vêtements larges et sombres désormais. Ils reprirent leur route en silence jusqu'à ce que Miki prenne la parole.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire. Tu viens avec moi ou tu préfères m'attendre dehors.

- Je vais m'asseoir sur ce banc, je commence à fatiguer.

- J'arrive dans dix minutes.

Chris eut un petit sourire et s'assit sur le banc, dos à la boutique où venait d'entrer son ami. C'était un de ces bancs doubles de la capitale où les passants s'y arrêtaient pour se reposer ou pour lire le journal. C'était un lieu de rencontre comme tous les autres, convivial et même romantique parfois, dans les parcs. Chris sortit de son sac un petit livre et plongea dans la lecture. Il ne remarqua pas que trois jeunes hommes s'assirent de l'autre côté du banc. Masao pencha la tête vers l'arrière, regardant le ciel.

- Karaoke, c'est fait, murmura Eiji. Restaurant, fait, c'était franchement pas super.

- Ça nous apprendra à suivre ton programme, répliqua Masao dans un sourire.

- Très drôle. Cinéma, c'est fait.

- Vive Hollywood.

- Les quelques dialogues c'était des « ha ! ! » et des « ho ! ! » et des « argh ! », commenta Toya en soupirant.

- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire pour occuper ta journée ! bouda Eiji.

- Dormir.

- Voyons. Un jeune homme tel que toi pendant un jour de congé sait très bien ce qu'il peut faire, non ?

- Je n'ai envie de rien, insista Masao.

- J'ai trouvé ! Un club de rencontre ! s'exclama Toya.

Même s'il ne trouvait pas cela drôle, Masao eut un petit rire et tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Il s'arrêta un instant sur la personne à l'autre bout du banc qui lisait silencieusement un roman. La tête plongée dans les pages, les cheveux si courts, Chris était méconnaissable, et Masao et ses amis continuèrent de discuter sans le regarder. Une fois Chris tourna la tête sans voir les personnes qui l'entouraient avant de replonger dans son livre. Il n'y avait que ça pour s'évader de ce monde. Soudain, une voix le sortit de sa transe.

- Chri-chan ! C'est reparti pour la suite de la balade !

Miki était devant la porte d'entrée de la boutique et adressait de grands gestes à l'attention de son ami. Dans un soupir, Chris se leva et rangea son livre dans sa poche. Masao, qui avait reconnu Miki, se retourna vers Chris qui s'immobilisa, tournant son regard vers celui qu'il aimait tant. Son cœur s'arrêta un instant. Masao ne put prononcer un mot. Celui qui lui faisait face n'était pas la même personne que celle qu'il avait quittée quelques jours plus tôt. Chris avait maigri, le visage un peu plus émacié, quant à ses belles boucles… disparues. Quand Miki se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait il prit vivement le bras de Chris et l'éloigna du banc, tournant vers Masao un regard assassin, l'accusant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Chris.

Ils partirent à vive allure, laissant les deux anciens amants abasourdis et muets. Les jours passaient lentement, et malgré tous ses efforts pour le faire sortir prendre l'air, Miki ne parvenait pas à faire réagir Chris. Depuis sa rencontre soudaine avec Masao, il refusait de nouveau tout contact avec l'extérieur. Cela avait été une expérience très douloureuse. De voir son protégé ainsi, Miki avait beaucoup de peine. Il ne savait pas dans combien de temps il allait s'en remettre. Il ne pouvait rien y faire sinon lui donner son épaule pour pleurer, tant qu'il n'avait pas de crise.

Un soir, alors que Miki était parti au travail non sans s'inquiéter pour Chris, ce-dernier se retrouva seul chez lui. Cela devenait une habitude et il s'y faisait, il commençait à moins ressentir les choses, allant et venant dans son salon. Il était calme à présent et semblait serein, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Seulement, il avait mal, toujours, mais il était habitué à cette douleur lancinante. Il prit des feuilles de papier et commença à écrire. Il fallait qu'il écrive quelque chose. C'était cathartique pour lui.

_Masao, mon Amour…_

Ses souvenirs auprès de lui revinrent dans sa mémoire et son sourire s'accentua.

_J'ai été tellement heureux avec toi._

Il mordilla le bout de son stylo, en pleine réflexion.

Pendant ce temps chez les Ikeda, Masao qui se releva en vitesse, n'arrivant toujours pas à dormir. Il s'habilla pour sortir sous le regard surpris de son père qui veillait au salon. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander où il allait que son fils était déjà parti, montant dans le premier taxi. Il avait bien réfléchi ces derniers-jours, et sans pour autant savoir si c'était réellement fini entre lui et Chris, ils devaient avoir une ultime explication. Tout était clair dans son esprit : homme ou femme… peu lui importait finalement. Il aimait Chris, il l'avait charmé dès le premier regard et il voulait le revoir. Le toucher. Le serrer dans ses bras. L'embrasser. D'accord il avait été choqué en apprenant la vérité, qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Mais à force de tourner et retourner la situation dans son esprit, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Quant aux autres, ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire, d'ailleurs, certaines personnes allaient devoir rendre des comptes quant à leur comportement. Il gravit en courant les marches qui le menaient à l'appartement de Chris et frappa à la porte.

- Chris ? C'est moi ! Je sais qu'il est tard mais il faut qu'on se parle !

Personne. Pas un bruit.

- Chris ? Je suis revenu. C'est moi, Masao ! Ouvre je t'en prie !

Toujours rien. Il tourna la poignée : c'était ouvert. Il faisait sombre alors il alluma la lumière du salon, appelant Chris de nouveau. Pas de réponse. C'en était inquiétant, vu l'heure tardive, il devait forcément être chez lui. Masao s'avança lentement et vit une forme sombre derrière le fauteuil. Il avait beau prier intérieurement, chassant sa première mauvaise pensée, il fut horrifié de découvrir Chris, allongé, inconscient sur le sol. Après deux secondes d'effroi, il se précipita sur lui en espérant qu'il n'avait rien de grave, tentant de le ranimer. Mais rien n'y faisait, ni les tapotements sur les joues, ni les appels à voix haute. En le ramenant contre lui, quelque chose glissa de la main de Chris, un tube de médicaments, plus précisément des somnifères. Un tube tout neuf qui avait dû être vidé d'une traite. Avec soulagement, il l'entendait respirer, mais c'était si faible que cela pouvait s'arrêter à tout instant.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? fit-il vainement en prenant son téléphone portable, composant le numéro des urgences.

Le temps parut long lorsqu'il alerta les secours. Il donna l'adresse, on le rassura, mais lui ne voyait que le corps inerte d'un jeune homme amaigri et affaibli. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, le tenant dans ses bras, lui embrassant la main. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

- Je suis revenu Chris. Tu vois ? Je ne te quitterai plus jamais. Attends encore un peu et reste avec moi. J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt, pardonne-moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi, tiens bon.

Une ambulance arriva quelques minutes après mais Masao avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans le doute et dans la peur. Les secouristes arrivèrent précipitamment dans l'appartement, prenant en charge l'inconscient tout en posant des questions à Masao sur les médicaments qui avaient été pris, combien de temps était-il dans cet état, était-il dépressif, ou du moins était-ce un geste intentionnel. A ce sujet, Masao ne sut répondre, ne voulant pas se rendre à l'évidence. En sortant pour accompagner Chris, il aperçut deux enveloppes sur la petite table du salon. Une pour Miki, et une autre à son nom. Non. Il ne voulait toujours pas croire que Chris avait intentionnellement attenté à ces jours.

Ce fut quand Chris était amené dans l'ambulance que Miki arriva, sortant de son travail nocturne beaucoup plus tôt, laissant la maintenance de la boîte à son associé, pour s'occuper de son cadet. Lorsqu'il vit les lumières du véhicule des urgences, il comprit tout de suite quel était le problème. Il aperçut avec effroi Chris dans un brancard, totalement inconscient, avec le visage tendus des secouristes. Masao les suivait, d'un pas lent, tenant des papiers dans sa main. Miki accourut vers lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Des somnifères, parvint-il à dire faiblement.

- Quoi ?

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans l'ambulance en silence. Miki n'avait pas l'esprit à demander pourquoi Masao était présent, il ne pouvait que constater combien il était inquiet devant l'état de Chris. Il le voyait lui tenir la main, le cœur serré, quand, au milieu du vacarme de la route, Masao tendit un papier vers lui sans se retourner

- Tiens, dit-il. Il t'a écrit une lettre.

Ils étaient serrés dans l'ambulance, ils ne pouvaient pas bouger comme ils le voulaient, mais de toute façon la situation les avait paralysés. Miki prit la lettre mais ne la lut pas, il ne le voulait pas, pas tant que Chris respirait encore, il aurait tout le loisir de lui dire à voix haute ce qu'il tenait tant à lui dire. Masao non plus n'avait pas eu la force de l'ouvrir, jusqu'à ce que Chris soit pris en charge une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. L'urgence des médecins et des infirmières contrastait avec l'état léthargique dans lequel étaient Miki et Masao. Ils s'installèrent dans le couloir, impuissants, ne pouvant qu'attendre. Alors que Miki faisait les cent pas, l'autre était assis, immobile, en pleine réflexion. Il ouvrit fébrilement la lettre et commença à la lire.

_Masao, mon Amour. _

_J'ai été tellement heureux avec toi, tu es ce que la vie m'a apporté de meilleur. Dès notre première rencontre, je me suis senti tellement bien, cependant, je n'ai pas été honnête. Pardonne-moi. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ta réaction : elle était tout à fait normale, je comprends. Moi-même je me dégoûte. Tous les jours j'avais peur de te perdre. Je reculais l'échéance, et ce qu'il devait arriver s'est produit. Je sais que j'ai tous les torts, et pourtant tu me manques tellement. _

_Tu es un homme magnifique, Masao. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'aimer, ne m'en veux pas pour ça. Ce que je retiens de nous n'est pas notre séparation, mais plutôt tous les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Je ne me supporte pas. Je ne supporte pas de ne plus te voir. Ne t'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire. Le problème vient de moi, je ne veux plus que ma vie ressemble à ça, alors j'y mets fin. _

_J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui se montreras honnête et naturel envers toi, oublie-moi seulement. Je t'aimerai toujours, où que je sois, même si je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit. Laisse-moi partir._  
_Chris._

Masao fondit en larmes en froissant la lettre. Il se sentait malgré tout fautif, si seulement il était revenu plus tôt, si seulement il avait pu empêcher Chris de souffrir, si seulement il l'avait laissé parler pour qu'il comprenne qui il était vraiment. De son côté Miki l'avait regardé pendant tout ce temps, comprenant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il se passait car il voyait bien que Masao s'en voulait suffisamment lui-même. Ils durent supporter le silence pesant durant quelques heures encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent arriver le médecin qui avait pris leur ami en charge. Il avait cet air solennel des médecins qui avaient une lourde nouvelle à annoncer. Masao se leva vivement, les membres crispés.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Miki avec espoir.

- Votre ami était à deux doigts d'y perde la vie, dit le médecin. Il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. On attend qu'il se réveille.

- Mais il est sauvé ? coupa Masao.

- Il y a des chances. Si tout se passe bien, il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez. Un par un.

Miki sentit comme un poids disparaître de ses épaules. Il s'assit en tremblant, se permettant enfin de montrer ses faiblesses. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait bien failli perdre l'être qui était, à ses yeux, le plus cher au monde. Il laissa Masao aller le voir en premier, après tout, il fallait qu'il se réveille auprès de lui, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'on ne l'avait pas abandonné. Une fois dans l'intimité de la chambre, Masao put le voir : Chris dormait profondément dans son lit d'hôpital, il semblait serein. Il l'embrassa naturellement sur le front avec tendresse.

- J'ai bien failli te perdre, murmura-t-il. Maintenant, je resterai toujours auprès de toi, je t'en fais la promesse. Je t'aime tant petit ange.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, déterminé à attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux. Mais les évènements l'avaient épuisé, et il était très tard, le jeune homme finit par s'endormir progressivement. Dans le couloir, se remettant de ses émotions, Miki prit la lettre entre ses doigts et la déchira sans hésiter. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas lire ces mots remplis d'amertume et d'amour venant de quelqu'un qui désirait mourir. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Chris était pourtant un garçon qui, à vingt-deux ans, avait tant vécu, avait surmonté tant de choses… pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu pour Masao, ou bien pour lui-même tout simplement ? L'amour rendait-il faible ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Chris. Il aurait dû savoir qu'en amour rien n'est jamais facile, rien n'est jamais acquis, surtout un amour qui nait sur un malentendu. Miki souffla de soulagement. Finalement, tout cela importait peu car Chris était sauvé. Il allait retrouver Masao, tout allait s'arranger, même s'il fallait expliquer ce geste et réapprendre à avoir envie de vivre. Il eut un petit sourire et il bascula sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Puisque Masao était revenu de lui-même auprès de lui, cela allait être plus facile. Il fallait accepter l'idée que tout le monde avait ses moments de faiblesse, mais il se promit de gifler Chris pour la peur et la peine qu'il lui avait causé.

Quand Masao se réveilla au bout de quelques heures, il remarqua qu'il avait instinctivement été chercher la main de Chris durant son sommeil. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais seul. Il put voir Chris ouvrir lentement les yeux, s'habituant à l'environnement qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Tout était flou autour de lui, mais petit à petit il sut reconnaître une chambre d'hôpital, puis, il vit Masao penché sur lui, le regardant avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, tu reviens de loin, murmura-t-il.

- Masao ?

- Par chance je suis arrivé à temps. Tu me dois une explication. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Il fallut un moment à Chris pour comprendre la situation, puis il se vit avaler inconsciemment des cachets dangereux. Les larmes commencèrent à s'échapper du coin de ses yeux et il tourna la tête à l'opposé de Masao, sentant la honte lui serrer la gorge.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je sais seulement que c'était tellement dur à supporter…

- Pardonne-moi, fit Masao en se rapprochant de lui. J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Si je n'avais pas écouté mon cœur, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé. Tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est, et moi je…

Ne pouvant terminer sa phrase, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, contre celle de Chris qui sentit son cœur battre à vive allure.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, répondit-il d'une voix tendre. Ta réaction a été tout à fait normale, tu sais. C'était un gros mensonge, un horrible mensonge, une honteuse trahison.

- Peut-être, mais j'aurais dû être plus compréhensif et t'écouter au lieu de te mépriser.

Chris posa sa main sur la nuque de Masao, ému de le voir se rejeter la faute.

- Non. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

- J'ai failli te tuer.

- C'était mon choix.

- Est-ce toujours ce que tu veux ? demanda Masao, inquiet.

- Non, tu es là. Tu restes avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quelle question ! Je t'aime tant. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier jour. Que tu sois homme ou femme, Chris, je t'aime tant.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Chris se rendit compte d'une chose : la douleur lancinante avait disparu.

* * *

**_Bara no Hime_ a débuté en 2006 et c'est une histoire qui n'a jamais fini. Je me rends compte combien mon style a grandi depuis, ces deux premières parties ont subi des corrections très importantes, il reste peu de texte original, certaines parties ont même été enlevées, repensées... donc pardonnez tout de même certains passages qui sont encore naïf :)**


	3. Axe I part3

**AXE I – L'amour est douloureux **-part 3-

Chris passa ses mains dans la chevelure noire de Masao. Il ne le repoussait pas : ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bien là, à lui sourire. Il venait de lui dire « je t'aime », Chris avait du mal à y croire. La douleur avait disparu mais son envie de pleurer ne faisait qu'accroître. Les longs doigts de Masao lui caressaient tendrement la joue. Une ombre de tristesse passa sur son regard mais Chris le rassura avec un sourire. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il entendait, il avait cru les avoir perdus à jamais. Il était cinq heures du matin, et il avait à peine dormi au chevet de Chris, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux, s'assurant qu'il soit sauf. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Miki entra dans la chambre, l'air épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et demandait à prendre la relève de Masao. C'était plus raisonnable de rentrer chez soi, dormir en toute quiétude, et revenir le lendemain. Ikeda se pencha sur Chris et lui embrassa le front avec douceur, promettant de revenir vite, lui souhaitant de bien se reposer. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Miki osa regarder Chris dans les yeux. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé, heureux, mais aussi en colère.

- Tu sais que tu mérites une baffe ? dit le rouquin en se grattant machinalement l'arrière de la tête.

Le sourire du cadet s'évanouit. Il savait très bien qu'il méritait un sermon sur son comportement.

- J'ai eu très peur, continua Miki en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque là. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour toi, tu n'en avais pas le droit. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Chris, la gorge nouée.

Mais Miki n'avait plus la force de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, alors il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Repose-toi petit frère.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, ajouta Chris.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu es sauvé, c'est le plus important. Et c'est mieux ainsi, tu ne crois pas ?

- Il est revenu, murmura le jeune homme dans un tendre sourire.

- Tu vois, tu aurais attendu encore un peu, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'en arriver là.

- Mais j'ai cru…

- Cette histoire qui a commencé sur un malentendu, finalement elle a retrouvé un chemin plus sain. Dors maintenant, le soleil va se lever, et je reste auprès de toi.

**xXx**

Masao ne voulait pas retourner chez son père, l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Eiji et Toya était plus près de l'hôpital, et vu l'heure qu'il était monsieur Ikeda était sûrement levé pour aller au travail, et il le questionnerait sans lâcher prise. Il était complètement fatigué et n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller dans sa chambre directement et s'endormir sur le champ. Seulement, dès qu'il posa un pied dans le couloir, il vit venir Eiji se précipiter sur lui.

- Où t'étais ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Masao, étonné.

- Ton père a appelé. Tu es parti pendant des heures sans lui dire où tu allais.

- Et alors ? Je suis majeur et responsable, répondit le jeune homme, agacé.

- Il espérait que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise, ajouta Toya.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais à l'hôpital, répliqua Masao en posant sa veste sur une chaise. Mais attendons mon paternel, histoire que lui aussi ait droit à toute l'histoire.

La fatigue le mettait en colère, mais aussi leur comportement. Il n'avait pas oublié certaines choses qu'ils avaient fait dans son dos, il savait que son père avait été voir Chris, et il voulait savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le connaissant, il n'avait pas dû être très fin.

- Tu l'as frappé ? demanda-t-il à Eiji.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu as frappé Chris, est-ce vrai ?

A l'évocation de ce nom, Eiji se raidit et son regard ne mentait pas.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gorille sans cervelle, Kondou, marmonna Masao. C'était la chose la plus intelligente que tu pouvais faire…

- Ne sois pas si dur, coupa Toya. On s'inquiétait pour toi et…

- Tu étais avec lui à ce moment-là ? Et tu l'as laissé faire parce que vous avez jugé que c'était un châtiment mérité ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Mais un châtiment pour quoi ? C'était à moi de résoudre cette histoire, pas à vous, ni à mon père. Cela ne concernait que Chris et moi je vous en ai parlé parce que vous êtes mes amis, que j'avais besoin de me confier, d'évacuer ma colère. Pas que vous vous chargiez de rendre justice à ma place ! Chris n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais qui s'est joué de moi, la voilà la vérité.

Il s'affala sur un fauteuil, le cœur lourd.

- Je l'ai blessé autant qu'il m'a blessé. Vous voulez savoir où j'étais parti ? J'étais parti le voir, évidemment.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra aussi sec. Mamoru Ikeda apparut dans le salon, l'air inquiet. Masao se raidit et le regarda froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Chris ! s'écria le jeune homme.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait ? A l'évidence, il avait totalement oublié qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières heures.

- J'étais à l'hôpital toute la nuit parce que j'ai trouvé Chris inconscient dans son salon après avoir avaler des dizaines de cachets de somnifères, raconta-t-il douloureusement. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Il a tenté de se suicider ? comprit Toya, effaré.

- J'ai dû lui conseiller quelque chose comme ça, répondit Mamoru Ikeda, pâlissant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment.

- J'aime cette personne, papa, murmura Masao d'une petite voix. Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler. J'ai failli le perdre ce soir parce que je n'ai pas voulu écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire, parce que je vous ai laissé l'accuser de tous les maux.

- C'est un homme qui t'a menti durant tout ce temps, dit l'homme d'affaire.

- Ça ne change rien à ce qu'il est. Tu crois que ça ne lui faisait rien ? Qui êtes-vous pour le juger sans le connaître ?

- C'est bon Masao, intervint Toya en posant une main sur son épaule. On a compris : on a eu tort, je suis désolé.

- Je sais que vous avez cru me protéger, mais cela n'excuse pas l'injustice de vos propos ou de vos gestes. Chris est quelqu'un de fragile et de sincère. J'ai mis du temps à voir ce que j'avais abandonné, cinq minutes de plus et je l'aurais définitivement perdu.

Il était vaincu de nouveau, se laissant porter par les larmes. Son père s'assit à ses côtés, lui offrant son soutien

- Tu as vraiment choisi cet homme ? Même si tu le prenais pour une femme ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux de ce qui il est, pas de son genre, répondit Masao en fermant les yeux, épuisé.

- J'irai m'excuser moi-même auprès de Chris pour les paroles malheureuses que j'ai pu lui dire.

Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un cri de douleur derrière eux. Toya venait de marcher sur le pied d'Eiji.

- Oui bien sûr, marmonna-t-il. On ira nous aussi présenter nos plus plates excuses.

- Bonne résolution, soupira Masao en se levant. Maintenant je vais dormir. C'était une nuit éprouvante et agitée, et je veux retourner le voir avant midi.

**xXx**

A l'hôpital, Chris n'avait que peu dormi au final même s'il se sentait épuisé moralement et physiquement. Miki dormait à poing fermé sur son fauteuil, ne se réveillant qu'aux alentours de dix heures. Entre temps des infirmières et un médecin avaient rendu visite à Chris pour faire quelques examens. Il allait bien et n'aurait pas de séquelle, mais il était très affaibli et avait besoin de reprendre des forces, il leur fallait aussi comprendre pourquoi il avait fait un tel geste. Ils décidèrent de le garder quelques jours en observation par mesure de prudence et en discutèrent avec Miki dès qu'il fut sorti de son sommeil. Puis enfin, ils les laissèrent de nouveaux seul à seul. Chris avait l'air préoccupé et hésitant.

- As-tu lu ma lettre ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Non, je l'ai déchirée. Tu étais sauvé alors ta lettre d'adieu je ne pouvais pas la lire, répondit Miki en lui prenant la main.

- Alors tu n'as pas prévenu…

- Qui ?

- Personne, soupira Chris en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre l'air triste. De toute manière, qu'importe.

- Tu parlais de tes parents ? demanda-t-il.

Chris resta silencieux mais Miki insista.

- Tu veux que je les appelle ?

- Non.

- Chri-chan…

On frappa à la porte et quelqu'un entra sans attendre la réponse. La tête de Masao apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il sourit en voyant Chris réveillé et celui-ci cacha aussitôt son trouble. Il vint lui dire bonjour, l'enlaçant tendrement, s'échangeant quelques mots à peine prononcés pour conclure avec un baiser. Miki lui annonça les bonnes nouvelles concernant son état de santé mais qu'il fallait également qu'il reste en observation quelques jours pour être sûrs qu'il se sente mieux quand il rentrerait chez lui. Masao ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est de laisser les autres prendre soin de toi, dit-il avant de lui embrasser le front. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux, répondit Chris. J'ai fait une bêtise et je la regrette.

- Mon père veut te voir, ainsi qu'Eiji et Toya, dis-moi quand tu seras prêt à les voir, continua Masao d'un air un peu hésitant.

Miki ne manqua pas de soupirer le plus bruyamment qu'il put, pas très enclin à laisser Chris voir des gens qui avaient montré tant de violence envers lui. Chris parut surpris également mais Masao lui assura qu'ils voulaient présenter leurs excuses et il accepta, décidé à faire confiance à son compagnon. Avec tendresse, le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux coupés courts du convalescent.

- Je te ne laisserai plus avoir mal, ajouta-t-il douloureusement.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur les lignes du visage de Chris, comme s'il voulait l'imprimer pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux gris fixaient ceux de son vis-à-vis avec intensité.

- Demain, dit Chris d'une petite voix.

- Demain ?

- Dis-leur de venir demain.

Masao sourit de nouveau et répondit par un baiser.

- Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble.

- Je vous laisse, intervint Miki qui se sentait de trop. Il faut que je passe à la boite de toute façon, et chez moi, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas léger, tout heureux de voir que c'était arrangé pour son petit frère, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir goûter au bonheur qu'il méritait. Il allait pouvoir prendre du temps pour lui, cela faisait plus de douze heures qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements, ce qui était insupportable pour lui. Une bonne douche chaude et revigorante fut la première chose qu'il fit. Ensuite, il se mit à farfouiller dans sa penderie durant de longues minutes. Il soupira bruyamment, se disant qu'il avait besoin de refaire sa garde-robe. Après ces longues journées passées auprès de Chris, il allait pouvoir s'occuper de nouveau de lui-même, après tout, Masao était auprès de lui à présent. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Il eut un nouveau soupir et s'habilla rapidement. Il jeta un long regard sur son appartement. Grand, lumineux, si différent de celui de Chris. Il avait les moyens à présent, son club marchait bien, et il aurait voulu partager tout cela avec son cadet… mais celui-ci avait refusé, voulant s'en sortir par ses propres moyens. Pas de colocation, pas de rente, Chris était émancipé et responsable, et ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se disputent à cause de l'argent. Il n'enviait pas du tout le train de vie de Miki, qui menait son quotidien selon ses excentricités. Chris, lui, avait toujours eu des goûts plus simples et modestes. Il ne demandait rien à personne. Il prit son téléphone et hésita avant de composer un numéro.

_- Moshi moshi_, fit une voix guillerette à l'autre bout du fil. _Résidence Taori, je vous écoute !_

Miki sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à entendre une voix féminine et ce n'était pas celle de la mère de Chris, il en jurerait. Il se reprit aussitôt : Chris avait une sœur, mais cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, seulement quelques messages tous les six mois à l'insu de ses parents.

- Salut Asuka, c'est Miki.

_- Miki ! ! Comment vas-tu ? Quelle surprise que tu appelles à la maison !_

- Peux-tu me passer ton père, s'il te plaît ?

_- Bien sûr._

Son ton était moins enjoué soudainement, son père devait avoir été alerté de l'appel. Miki entendit le combiné passer sèchement d'une main à une autre.

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_ dit une voix d'homme, plus brusque.

- Bonjour Taori Shinji, j'ai à vous parler.

_- Tes histoires ne m'intéressent pas._

- C'est très important. C'est au sujet de votre fils.

_- Je n'ai pas de fils_, répliqua sèchement Taori.

- S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. Ces dernières années, Chris a beaucoup souffert. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qu'il a subi puisque vous ne vouliez plus avoir de ses nouvelles et que vous avez décidé subitement de couper les ponts avec lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant !

_- Un enfant entraîné dans tes histoires. Tu es le responsable…_

- Pardon ? coupa Miki qui commençait à s'énerver. De quoi suis-je fautif dites-moi ? Suis-je fautif d'avoir pris votre fils sous mon aile alors que vous, vous l'avez jeté à la rue alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans ? Pour vous son apparence a toujours été un problème, vous aviez honte, et vous le lui avez bien fait comprendre ! Sa vie en a été détruite, monsieur. Je sais ce que j'ai dû faire pour prendre soin de lui, et je l'assume. Vous, vous l'avez lâchement abandonné, et sans moi il serait retrouvé mort dans un caniveau ! J'ai conscience aussi que je n'étais pas la personne la plus qualifiée pour m'occuper d'enfant, d'autant plus que j'avais dix-sept ans, mais il n'avait que moi. Vous mélangez tout, j'étais un adolescent du quartier en étant sûr de ma sexualité, je n'ai entraîné Chris nulle part.

_- Mais…_

- Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour me fâcher encore plus avec vous. Il s'agit d'un sujet bien plus important qu'une simple querelle. Un sujet qui va au-delà de nos bêtises. Chris aurait pu être heureux. Il s'est trouvé quelqu'un, il a vécu le grand amour avec cette personne, mais toutes les plus belles histoires ont leurs épreuves, aussi dures soient-elle, et pour une raison trop longue à expliquer, Chris a perdu tout espoir et il a tenté d'en finir avec la vie.

_- Il a enfin compris que sa présence était indésirable._

- Compte tenu du fait qu'il a survécu et qu'il a retrouvé ce qu'il lui était cher, je me tairais sur le côté indécent de vos propos. Quoique vous puissiez dire, il s'agit de votre fils aîné. Par chance, il a survécu, mais son bonheur n'est pas complet. Il a besoin des gens qu'il aime auprès de lui. Il a besoin de sa famille, de vous. Il vous aime toujours malgré tout et il est prêt à tout vous pardonner. Alors venez le voir, au moins une fois.

_- Ne comptez pas sur nous. Si je l'ai viré il y a dix ans, c'est pour ne plus le revoir._

- J'applaudis votre égoïsme. C'est à vous de voir, mais je vous donne les coordonnées et vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Taori raccrocha brutalement mais la conversation n'était pas terminée car il devait à présent se justifier auprès de sa fille qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Elle semblait effarée et inquiète, tenant son téléphone portable entre ses mains. Elle savait que Miki lui donnerait les informations nécessaires pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre son frère. La mère était à la porte de sa cuisine, l'air anxieux.

- Tu ne pourras plus m'empêcher d'aller voir mon frère désormais, fit Asuka d'une voix furieuse.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendue ! Je ne veux plus me laisser enfermée par ton égoïsme, mon frère a failli mourir, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie.

- Et il a survécu ! Point. Affaire classée. Sois contente et remonte dans ta chambre !

- Maman ! supplia la jeune fille, cherchant du soutien.

- Ecoute ton père… murmura Hanako d'une voix tremblante.

- On parle de votre fils ! Maman ! Ton fils aîné !

La mère ne répondit pas, son contentant de fermer lentement les yeux en s'appuyant sur la table. Shinji gifla sa fille.

- Ça suffit !

- Si tu n'as plus de fils, tu n'as plus de fille non plus !

Elle gravit en courant les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre. S'affalant sur le lit, elle sortit de sous l'oreiller une vieille photo, la dernière qu'on avait prise de Chris, la seule qu'elle avait pu sauver. Elle la regarda longuement avant de se lever brusquement et de remplir à la va-vite un sac de quelques habits, son porte-monnaie et son téléphone. Résolue, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et parvint à rejoindre la rue. Elle courut sans se retourner, quittant le quartier résidentiel, avec la conviction qu'elle aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

Asuka. Elle avait seize ans et ressemblait tant à son frère, mais ce que ses parents avaient rejeté chez Chris, ils l'avaient accepté chez elle, car cela convenait mieux à une fille pour être dans la norme. Pas à un garçon. A six ans, on n'avait pas les capacités suffisantes pour comprendre pourquoi son frère n'avait plus le droit d'être à la maison. Elle avait vu sa mère pleurer tous les jours dans la chambre de son fils, elle avait vu l'indifférence de son père. Quand elle fut en âge de comprendre, elle était entrée en conflit avec cet homme qui ne voulait rien entendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas échapper à son contrôle. Sa plus grande victoire consistait à avoir pu entrer en contact avec Chris en se cachant de ses parents, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas le voir. Elle savait qu'un jour ils seraient de nouveau réunis, c'est pourquoi, apprendre qu'il avait failli mourir l'avait décidée à partir de chez elle. Miki lui envoya comme prévu un message lui indiquant dans quel hôpital il était et son numéro de chambre. Elle laissa tout de même sur sa table de chevet une note avec ces renseignements : si ses parents voulaient la chercher, c'était là qu'ils la retrouveraient.

Honnêtement, Chris n'était pas pressé d'être confronté à Eiji, Toya, et le père de Masao : ses derniers souvenirs en leur compagnie n'étaient pas très bons, et même si Masao lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien, il avait du mal à se le figurer. Miki tenait à être présent lors de la confrontation pour être prêt à lancer une pique au moindre problème. Pourtant, quand il vit les trois hommes entrer timidement dans la chambre, l'air presque honteux, il comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions. Il se contenta de les regarder froidement car il ne leur pardonnerait pas en un claquement de doigts. Chris n'en menait pas large non plus, mais Masao était à ses côtés, lui tenant la main. Il était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, le dossier relevé et avait repris des couleurs comparé à la veille. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ses visiteurs, mais ce fut Mamoru Ikeda qui s'avança en premier, en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs multicolores. La surprise de Chris n'en fut que plus grande.

- Nous sommes venus présenter nos plus humbles excuses à votre personne, Chris Taori. Notre comportement a été honteux. C'est nous qui méritions tous les parjures que vous avez subi. Je suis profondément désolé. J'ai eu des mots que je regrette aujourd'hui.

- Nous t'avons apporté des chocolats, murmura Toya, rougissant, tandis que Mamoru mit les fleurs dans un vase. Masao nous a dit que tu aimais ça.

- Je suis profondément désolé de t'avoir frappé, dit solennellement Eiji en s'inclinant à plus de quatre-vingt dix degrés.

- Merci beaucoup, balbutia Chris en acceptant les cadeaux.

- Et encore, nous te demandons pardon, ajouta Toya en s'inclinant à son tour.

Chris les regarda tour à tour, le visage dénué de toute expression. Dans un soupir, il ferma lentement les yeux, puis les rouvrit dans un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr je vous pardonne. Et encore merci…

- C'est nous qui te remercions, dit Eiji, soulagé. Et nous tâcheront de mériter ta confiance.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, ajouta Ikeda.

- Merci, je… fit Chris en baissant la tête, très ému.

Masao le serra contre lui quand il remarqua qu'il pleurait. Le jeune homme savait qu'ils étaient venus s'excuser auprès de lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que leurs excuses soient sincères et qu'ils l'acceptent de nouveau dans leur cercle. Le père de Masao avait même prononcé le mot « famille ». Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, il ne vit pas Mamoru Ikeda s'asseoir près de lui pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Une figure paternelle chaleureuse, c'était ce qu'il dégageait de cet homme, à l'opposé de leur dernière confrontation à la bibliothèque.

- Dieu merci vous êtes sauvé. Je m'en serais voulu jusqu'à la fin de mes jours s'il en avait été autrement. J'aurais été, à mes yeux, responsable de votre geste à cause de la violence de mes mots, je suis tellement désolé. Personne ne devrait gâcher sa jeunesse. Mon fils vous aime, alors je ne peux qu'accepter son choix, ma première impression sur vous ne change pas : vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Chris remercia chaleureusement cet homme, ainsi qu'Eiji et Toya. L'émotion était forte, et il avait pleuré, comme il était encore affaibli, cela l'épuisa beaucoup et ils le laissèrent se reposer. Miki fut satisfait de voir qu'enfin le ciel se montrait clément envers lui et que les choses s'arrangeaient petit à petit. Il lui restait l'espoir de voir venir la famille de Chris, recluse dans les quartiers résidentiels, si proches et pourtant si loin. Il serrait fermement son téléphone portable entre ses doigts. Il n'avait rien dit à Chris, il n'était pas sûr du résultat. Les trois visiteurs étaient partis, et il se promenait dans l'hôpital pour se dégourdir les jambes pendant que Masao veillait sur le sommeil de son aimé.

Vêtue de son costume de lycéenne, Asuka se tenait devant l'hôpital, tenant les bretelles de son sac à dos avec anxiété. Elle s'avança vers l'accueil, le cœur battant la chamade. Cela ne lui prit pas plus de deux minutes pour dire à l'infirmière les raisons de sa présence et qui elle venait visiter, et elle fut déjà dans la cage d'escalier en direction du deuxième étage, trop pressée pour attendre l'ascenseur. Son appréhension s'intensifia sans savoir pourquoi tandis qu'elle cherchait le numéro de chambre. Elle ne vit pas Miki qui était allé faire un tour aux distributeurs pour quelques chips, mais lui, dès qu'il l'aperçut, il la reconnut immédiatement et faillit faire tomber toute la nourriture qu'il avait dans les bras. Sans l'appeler, il la suivit, jusqu'à la chambre de Chris. Emu, il la regarda hésiter un moment à ouvrir la porte. Elle avait posé contre sa poitrine son poing droit, fermement serré. Elle prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Masao somnolait dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre, mais Asuka ne lui prêta aucune attention. Ses yeux s'embuèrent quand ils se posèrent sur le corps de son frère qui dormait profondément. Il était encore un peu pâle, mais il respirait calmement, paisiblement. Un faible sourire illuminait son visage encadré de boucles châtain clair. Elle s'avança lentement. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Un ange paisiblement endormi, enveloppé dans ses ailes. Comment son père avait-il pu le chasser de la maison familiale ? La main d'Asuka tremblait quand elle s'approcha du visage de son frère pour arranger une mèche rebelle. Masao s'étira longuement. Ce n'était pas si confortable de dormir assis. Il vit Asuka et immédiatement il se méfia, mais Miki lui plaqua sa main contre la bouche pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- C'est sa petite sœur, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle tient beaucoup à lui, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

« Tu peux me lâcher… » pensa Ikeda mais il ne fit rien. Asuka s'assit sur le lit avec délicatesse pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Chris qui pourtant fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il eut un long soupir d'aise et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vue depuis dix ans, il reconnut immédiatement sa petite sœur. Profondément surpris, il s'assit sans détourner son regard de celui d'Asuka dont le sourire s'élargit.

- Bonjour _Onii-chan_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Asuka, murmura Chris.

- Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien ! fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, en larmes. Je ne voulais pas te perdre avant de t'avoir revu !

- Asuka… répéta-t-il en la serrant tendrement.

- Je t'aime tant _Onii-chan_ ! Je ne cessais de penser à toi !

- Moi aussi Asuka. Moi aussi. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

- Miki-chan a appelé à la maison. Papa était furieux. Il voulait m'empêcher de venir, mais j'ai pris quelques affaires et je suis passée par la fenêtre.

- Tu as fugué ? coupa Miki qui avait perdu son sourire.

- Je le punis _lui_, dit Asuka en se tournant vers lui, le regard méprisant.

- Il saura où tu te trouves, répliqua le rouquin, les mains sur les hanches. Et à tous les coups il s'en prendra à son fils.

- Qu'il essaie ! s'exclama la jeune fille en levant le poing. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la colère, Asuka avait tant de choses à raconter à son frère. Ils échangèrent des anecdotes et le caractère vif de la jeune fille rendait la discussion amusante. Masao et Miki les laissèrent en toute tranquillité. Chris écoutait sa sœur avec attention. Elle avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était devenue forte et il ne tarda pas à le lui faire remarquer, tout ému.

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous protège l'autre, répondit-elle tendrement.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un air amusé mais malgré tout, sa sœur le regardait tristement.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- C'était une bêtise, et si c'était à refaire je ne m'aurais pas laissé tomber aussi bas.

Finalement, il avait au moins quelqu'un de sa famille qui tenait encore à lui. Il n'était plus seul, d'ailleurs, il l'était rarement dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Asuka fit la connaissance de Masao et comprit très vite qu'il n'était pas un « simple ami ». Le médecin remercia de lui-même la petite compagnie, étant donné que Chris était là suite à une tentative de suicide, il ne pouvait qu'aller mieux auprès de gens qui l'aimaient. Ils passaient de bons moments tous les quatre, les mauvais jours étaient passés. Asuka put passer la nuit auprès de son frère, ils n'avaient pas fini de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment sans s'en rendre compte. Elle fut la première à se réveiller le lendemain et ils furent rejoints par Miki et Masao. Ce-dernier avait amené un jeu de société afin qu'ils puissent occuper leur journée, et puis son père lui devait bien quelques jours de congé pour qu'il puisse passer tout son temps avec Chris. Mais pour l'instant, il dormait encore et il était déconseillé de le réveiller.

Un remue-ménage inhabituel provint du couloir, alertant Miki. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme d'âge moyen entra, l'air furieux, suivi d'une femme qui semblait anxieuse.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il, furieux.

- Tais-toi, répliqua Asuka, ou tu vas réveiller ton fils.

Miki se mit entre Shinji Taori et sa fille, la colère de cet homme était palpable. Hanako, elle, ne prêtait attention qu'à Chris qui dormait profondément. Elle pâlissait à vue d'œil, se rendant compte combien il avait souffert. Shinji, lui, ne voulait se confronter qu'avec Miki qui lui faisait face.

- Evidemment, il fallait que tu sois dans le coup.

- Bien sûr, railla le jeune homme, c'est plus facile pour vous de me rendre responsable de tout et ainsi justifier votre cruauté et votre égoïsme.

- Cela suffit. Asuka tu rentres à la maison.

- Tu ne m'y obligeras pas, répondit-elle vivement. Ton fils a besoin de sa famille.

- Quel fils ? Toi, tu viens avec moi. On rentre.

- Je ne vous permets pas, monsieur, coupa Masao en se levant du fauteuil. Vous êtes dans la chambre de quelqu'un en convalescence, je vous demande de montrer un peu de respect.

- Peu m'importe ! Je ne suis pas là pour lui.

Hanako s'approchait lentement vers son fils, les yeux s'embués. Shinji empoigna son bras pour l'arrêter mais d'un geste aussi sec, Hanako le baffa, laissant son époux qui resta abasourdi.

- Cela suffit ! Pour une fois dans ta vie Shinji, tais-toi ! Tu m'as privée de mon fils beaucoup trop longtemps et je me suis laissée faire. _Mon_ fils a failli mourir, je ne le laisserai plus tout seul !

Elle s'assit sur le matelas, caressant la joue de Chris avec tendresse. Il commença à ouvrir les yeux et mit un moment à reconnaître sa mère penchée sur lui. Il ne pouvait qu'être ému de la voir, de sentir sa chaleur. Elle lui souriait tristement.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle. Pardonne-moi d'être une mère indigne.

- Tu es là, répondit-il doucement, ayant du mal à comprendre la situation.

- Et je reste avec toi, assura-t-elle. Si tu veux bien de moi.

Chris lui prit la main. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Jamais. Il la serra tendrement contre lui.

- Je vais te préparer ton plat préféré. Je doute qu'à l'hôpital on te donne quelque chose de vraiment nourrissant. Reprends des forces, je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant.

Après un petit moment où ils restèrent dans leur bulle tous les deux, Hanako se tourna vers son mari d'un air décidé.

- Si tu n'as plus de fils, alors tu n'as plus de fille non plus, ni d'épouse, déclara-t-elle.

Tremblant de fureur, il ne répondit pas et partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, claquant la porte de la chambre. La mère parut déçue mais elle resserra sa main dans celle de son fils : elle ne le laisserait plus jamais. Le bonheur pouvait-il serrer le cœur au point de vous faire pleurer ? C'était ce que ressentait Chris à cet instant. Retrouver Masao lui avait parut impossible, être accepté par ses proches improbable, il n'avait jamais imaginé revoir sa sœur aussi vite, et encore moins retrouver sa mère.

- Il reviendra, assura-t-elle.

- C'est déjà plus que je ne l'aurais espéré, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle lui embrassa le front tendrement et ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'au soir. Chris fut autorisé à se promener dans le parc de l'hôpital. Le soir, laissant Chris se reposer de sa longue journée, la mère et la fille rentrèrent chez elles, et Masao et Miki prirent le même taxi. Pendant le trajet, le téléphone de Miki se mit à sonner.

- _Moshi moshi_ ! s'exclama-t-il. Ah ! Naoki ! Comment vas-tu ?… Oui désolé, désolé de t'abandonner pendant quelques jours, Chri-chan est à l'hôpital, tu sais ?… oui… ah ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là ce soir. Chri-chan va bien, on s'occupe de lui. Allez, à ce soir mon chou ! ! Tu ne t'inquiète pas si j'ai un quelconque retard !

- Tout va bien ? demanda Masao après que Miki ait raccroché.

- Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis. C'était mon associé. Il y a juste un peu de monde qui se presse à ma porte alors que je ne suis pas là. Et puis, Naoki est quelqu'un de stressé de nature.

- C'est ton…

- Juste un ami. Je n'ai pas le temps pour autre chose. Surtout maintenant.

- Tu devrais prendre plus de temps pour toi. Je sais que Chris est quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux, et que tu as sacrifié ta vie pour lui.

- Ah… il t'a raconté ? murmura Miki en baissant le regard.

- Je suis là maintenant, et je vais prendre soin de lui, je te le promets.

- On ne se détache pas de quelqu'un du jour au lendemain. Chris, pendant longtemps, a été l'unique but de ma vie.

- Tu le couves un peu trop, continua Masao. Il est majeur et raisonnable.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement me prouve justement le contraire.

- C'était un écart.

Miki le regarda fixement.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Aurais-tu peur de me le confier ? Je n'essaie pas de l'éloigner de toi. Seulement, tu as le droit de vivre toi aussi.

- Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Je devrais arrêter de le materner. Je sais que tu prendras soin de lui.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Eiji et Toya étaient dans le salon. Tandis que Masao se rafraichissait et changeait avant d'aller veiller sur Chris, un silence pesant mettait les trois autres dans l'embarras. Assis sur un fauteuil, Miki étudiait scrupuleusement les alentours. Eiji était un type assez carré, les cheveux noirs couleur d'ébène coiffés en brosse. Toya était plus fin, les mèches plus souples, avec un peu de prétention dans le regard. Chris les avait pardonnés. C'était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Cependant, il ne faisait pas facilement confiance aux gens. Il apprendra donc à les connaître mieux.

Pendant la nuit, Chris était seul, endormi, après une journée riche en émotion avec les gens qu'il aimait. Eiji et Toya étaient même passés pour prendre des nouvelles, le père de Masao également, qui fit par la même occasion connaissance avec la mère de Chris. Le jeune homme pouvait dormir en toute quiétude, l'esprit plus serein que jamais. Il ne sentit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ni une présence rester auprès de lui de longues minutes. L'homme posa la main sur la poitrine de Chris qui se surélevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Ce contact humain, le jeune homme le sentit mais il ne reconnut pas la personne, alors il ouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de voir son père. Il avait gardé son expression sévère, mais il se tenait au-dessus de lui calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Chris.

- Les choses ne peuvent pas changer du jour au lendemain, tu le sais.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'acceptes.

- Ça fait des heures que ta mère est en cuisine, alors, en bon fils, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de tout manger et de prendre soin de toi.

Shinji baissa les yeux. D'un geste tendre, très inhabituel de sa part, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux coupés courts de Chris.

- Qu'as-tu fais de tes longues boucles ?

- Papa ?

- Je voudrais réapprendre à connaître mon fils.

Sur ces mots, il repartit, laissant Chris troublé et profondément touché. « En bon fils », « mon fils »… il admettait son existence et avait fait le premier pas vers lui. Tout son monde était bouleversé, comme si quelqu'un remettait les pièces du puzzle à leur juste place. Shinji croisa le chemin de Masao qui était stupéfait de voir cet homme seul à l'hôpital. Il ne dit rien mais s'inclina devant lui. Tout de même inquiet, il se hâta à se rendre dans la chambre de Chris qui était encore sous le choc.

- Pince-moi, lui dit-il.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Et si tout était un rêve ? Si même mon père… pince-moi.

Masao répugnait à lui faire mal mais il lui pinça tout de même la joue. Chris eut un cri de douleur et se frotta la chair endolorie.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, constata-t-il.

- Peut-être que le ciel a vu combien il était injuste avec quelqu'un d'aussi bon que toi et a voulu réparer ses erreurs, répondit Masao en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Je vais mourir tellement je suis heureux.

- Toi et tes bêtises… soupira le jeune homme.

Mais les grands yeux illuminés de Chris et son sourire le rassurèrent.

- Tu comptes de nouveau passer la nuit ici ?

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul.

- Dormir dans le fauteuil ça ne doit pas être très agréable, s'inquiéta le jeune homme. On peut se serrer dans le lit.

- Proposer déjà de dormir ensemble, en sommes-nous là ? demanda Masao avec un grand sourire.

La question ne se posait pas vraiment, il se glissa dans les draps et serra Chris contre lui. Pouvoir se reposer contre la poitrine de Masao était une toute nouvelle expérience pour lui. Il sentait sa chaleur tout le long de son corps et cela le berçait. Masao lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse, se laissant envelopper par le sommeil. Bientôt Chris sera d'aplomb pour rentrer chez lui, et leur aventure pourrait reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Miki lui ne dormait pas, il était parti à son club, trop longtemps négligé. A minuit passée de dix minutes, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de son bureau lorsque Naoki se précipitait sur lui, l'air furieux.

- Tu es en retard !

- Désolé, répondit Miki dans un grand sourire. Tu sais, la famille…

Les mains sur les hanches, Naoki se retint de lui faire plus de reproches. Miki entra dans son bureau pour s'y poser un instant avant de se mêler aux clients. Les choses allaient pouvoir redevenir normales, et mieux encore. Chris avait touché le fond pour mieux remonter, il ne pouvait espérer que cela continuerait en ce sens, plus jamais de temps où la vie était insupportable au point de se détester et de mettre fin à ses jours. On le sortit soudainement de sa somnolence en frappant à la porte du bureau : on l'appelait à la salle des VIP. Arborant son exubérance habituelle, il s'y rendit nonchalamment, discutant quelques minutes avec le barman et quelques serveuses. L'ambiance était des plus excellentes. Quelques habitués le saluèrent joyeusement. Malgré la musique, un bruit de verre cassé et des cris se firent entendre. Miki se rendit sur place, et vit une de ses serveuses qui était à l'essai pour la semaine s'excusant maladroitement devant un diplomate, un client du club d'une soixantaine d'année, qui ne cessait de la rabaisser.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Miki.

- Je me demande où vous trouvez vos employées, répliqua l'homme. Cette jeune fille en plus d'être maladroite s'est trompée dans la commande que j'avais passée.

- Allons dans mon bureau, je vous prie. Suivez-moi. Toi aussi Maya-chan.

La jeune fille avait l'air très inquiet et elle tremblait un peu. Ce n'était que son troisième jour. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers celui qui l'avait engagé malgré le regard bienveillant de celui-ci. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, et à la lumière, Miki se figea un instant en voyant son client insatisfait. Il semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, ailleurs que dans ce club.

- Je comprends votre mécontentement. Je vous offre toutes les boissons que vous voulez pour cette soirée. Maya est toute nouvelle ici, et elle est un peu intimidée.

- Monsieur… murmura la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas pénalisée. Retourne travailler maintenant.

Elle s'inclina et sortit du bureau.

- Veuillez lui pardonner.

- Vous êtes trop indulgent, marmonna le client.

- Vous êtes monsieur Yamada, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Ça n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici.

- Je vois, répondit Miki dans un de ses plus beaux sourires. Pour me faire pardonner cet incident, je vous offre une carte permanente de fidélité. Cela veut dire que l'entrée est totalement gratuite, ainsi que le bar.

- Merci beaucoup jeune homme, fit Yamada, joyeusement surpris. C'est très généreux de votre part.

- Oh croyez-moi, je ne fais pas ça par générosité, continua Miki d'un air amusé en s'approchant de son client d'un pas léger. Seulement je n'accepte pas l'argent des vieux pervers qui n'hésitent pas à poser leurs sales pattes sur des mineurs.

Miki regardait monsieur Yamada si intensément que le diplomate ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire, et parce que, pour la première fois depuis leur entretien, il le regardait vraiment, un éclair traversa son esprit, un souvenir, plusieurs, des années auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas oublier ce visage malgré les années passées.

- Oui, Miki-chan, on ne peut oublier un aussi joli minois que le tien, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Miki-chan », cela fit frémir le jeune homme d'autant plus que Yamada avait levé la main vers lui, lui attrapant le visage entre ses doigts. Miki rompit le contact aussitôt et garda le masque de patron de club.

- C'est cela. Maintenant fais ce que tu veux dans mon club, mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

- Miki-chan.

- C'est monsieur Watanabe pour toi, mon vieux.

Et Yamada sortit du bureau, abasourdi par cette entrevue particulière. Dès que la porte fut fermée Miki se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en attendant de se calmer. Revoir cet homme c'était revoir son passé. Il y avait dix ans de cela, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de faire un métier différent. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Chris et lui vivaient au jour le jour, sans argent ni toit, jusqu'à ce que, faute de mieux, ils durent s'installer dans une maison d'hôte, enfin, officiellement, car c'était en fait une maison close. Il n'avait pas pu être simplement un hôte, les enseignes les plus soft n'acceptaient pas les mineurs. Alors Miki voyait passer toute sorte de gens : des diplomates véreux, des politiciens, des pères de famille… Et souvent, dans ses rêves, il revoyait le visage de ces hommes qui s'étaient amusés avec lui. Cela ne le traumatisait pas plus que cela, il aurait pu refuser ce métier, et vivre plus longtemps à la rue, avec un adolescent à sa charge alors que lui-même n'était pas adulte. Ce Yamada… il l'avait déjà vu, il avait payé plus d'une nuit avec lui. Une fois, Chris les avaient surpris avant qu'ils ne commencent quoi que ce soit, et cet homme avait eu un sous-entendu nauséabond à propos de cet enfant qui avait douze ans. Miki était resté quatre ans dans cette maison close avant de partir avec ses économies avec Chris pour un studio miteux mais plus sain, travaillant dans un bar jusqu'à ce que la chance lui sourisse, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne gérant puis son propre patron, prenant des cours de gestion et s'associant avec une personne de confiance. Mais il n'avait oublié aucun des visages de ses clients, et celui-ci particulièrement qui avait eu un regard lubrique sur un enfant. Savoir qu'il était membre de son club le rendrait malade.

**xXx**

Au regard des nombreuses choses positives qui étaient arrivés à Chris depuis son hospitalisation, le médecin l'autorisa à rentrer chez lui. Il passa tout de même une dernière journée à l'hôpital, discutant avec un psychologue de sa tentative de suicide. A midi, sa mère vint lui rendre visite avec Asuka, apportant comme promis tout un repas préparé avec amour à base de bœuf grillé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé aussi bien, et Masao put y goûter également.

- Tu as au moins dix kilos à prendre, soupira-t-elle en tapotant la joue de son fils. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir. Comment tu t'es nourri ces dix dernières années ?

- Je n'ai manqué de rien maman, assura Chris.

- De toute façon avec maman tu ne manges pas assez, se moqua Asuka.

Miki passa dans la journée en coup de vent avec une valise contenant quelques affaires de Chris. Masao le lui avait demandé : Chris ne rentrerait pas tout de suite dans son appartement sombre où il avait laissé de mauvais souvenirs, il l'emmènerait chez lui pour veiller sur lui. Le soir même, ils prirent tous les deux un taxi, quittant définitivement cette chambre, débutant leur nouvelle vie. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâché la main durant tout le trajet et ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans l'appartement. Masao déposa la valise dans le couloir.

- Eiji et Toya nous laisse l'appartement pour la nuit, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? s'inquiéta Chris.

- Mais non, répondit-t-il aussitôt.

Le ton était évasif. Non ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Chris, Masao leur avait expressément demandé de les laisser seuls pour leur première nuit en tête à tête. Ils avaient généreusement acceptés. Chris caressa la joue de Masao avant de l'embrasser, puis il partit en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Le jeune homme ne le lâcha pas des yeux une seconde jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Il lui manquait déjà. Dans le taxi qui les avaient emmenés de l'hôpital jusqu'à l'appartement de Masao, Chris lui avait dit « Surtout n'essaie pas de vouloir te racheter par rapport à cette histoire. Je ne te considère pas responsable de mes bêtises alors toi non plus ne te culpabilise pas. »

Il avait beau dire, ça ne changeait rien. Masao avait une monstrueuse envie de rattraper le temps qu'il avait fait perdre à leur relation. Il avait envie de l'enlacer et de ne plus jamais le laisser s'échapper. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule résonna dans sa tête et le réveilla. Chris était d'une pudeur incroyable quand il s'agissait de lui, et c'était ce qui avait failli le tuer en le poussant à se mettre en danger. Masao prit une résolution : il ferait le premier pas pour deux. Il entra dans la salle de bain en silence en enlevant ses vêtements qu'il éparpilla un peu partout sur le carrelage. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et entra. Chris ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le menton relevé, les yeux fermés, il appréciait la sensation de l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau. Il tressaillit soudain quand deux grandes mains lui enserrèrent les hanches. Dans un sourire, il se blottit contre Masao qui entreprit de lui caresser le dos, les reins, les cuisses, car depuis longtemps il le désirait ardemment. C'était pour Chris une impression étrange et agréable. Masao le serrait contre lui, peau contre peau. Il le voyait tel qu'il était et ne le rejetait pas. Il l'embrassa, ce n'était plus un baiser sage et timide comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Jusque là Masao avait respecté la pudeur de Chris. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il lui réponde avec une telle chaleur. Ah ! Il suffisait de le chercher un peu pour qu'il sorte de sa timidité ?

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Se délier l'un de l'autre ne serait-ce que quelques secondes était insupportable. Masao allongea Chris sur le lit. Son cœur battait très fort. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à un autre homme, mais ses sentiments lui dictaient ce qu'il fallait faire. Il admira longuement le corps de son partenaire qui rougissait, comme s'il avait honte, comme s'il redoutait qu'au dernier moment Masao pouvait s'enfuir en courant. Il l'avait déjà fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, rassura Chris, seulement…

Ne voulant pas attendre la fin de la phrase, Masao lui embrassa le ventre tout en lui caressant l'intérieur des cuisses. Chris se raidit aussitôt, devenu muet, en enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'ébène de son amant. Il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui. La langue de Masao descendit lentement. De sa main libre, il lui empoigna sa virilité et entreprit de la lécher avec avidité. Chris plaqua vivement ses mains contre sa bouche, étouffant un cri. C'était comme si son esprit s'échappait. Le temps parut s'arrêter. Quand Masao s'éloigna de lui, il poussa un soupir de protestation. Il se mit à lui embrasser chaque partie du corps qui était tellement cher à ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses lèvres si douces. Chris répondit aussitôt à ce voluptueux baiser et il lui enserra le cou de ses bras. Masao farfouillait à l'aveugle dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, sortant un petit sachet qu'il ouvrit à la va-vite. Il lui tenait fermement la taille, le suréleva, se préparant à son tour avec une protection, et, avec toute la délicatesse possible, il le pénétra. Les doigts agrippés à la chevelure de son amant, Chris laissa échapper un cri. Douleur. Plaisir. Tout était mêlé. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il sentait les lèvres de Masao contre son cou. L'instant semblait magique. Il n'avait plus peur. Les va-et-vient étaient langoureux, se faisant de moins en moins douloureux.

Masao s'allongea sur le dos, tenant les hanches de Chris, assis à califourchon sur son bas-ventre. Les mains posées à plat sur la large poitrine musclée de son partenaire, l'androgyne remuait lentement le bassin, les yeux clos, tandis que Masao ne cessait de l'admirer. Il avait maigri par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait tenu contre lui, avant d'apprendre que c'était un homme. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il passa une main dans la chevelure châtain. Où étaient donc les longues mèches ondulées et si douces qu'il arborait il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore ? Il se savait responsable. Malgré ce que Chris pouvait dire, le sentiment de culpabilité qui le pesait ne pouvait s'effacer comme ça. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux remords. Il focalisa son attention sur le jeune homme qui se mouvait sensuellement contre lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir. Enfin habitué à cette sensation, Chris se pencha et lui embrassa avidement l'épaule. Si seulement cet instant pouvait durer une éternité ! Impatient, Masao le fit basculer en arrière et prit de nouveau les rênes. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée réveilla Masao en sursaut. Chris dormait profondément contre lui. Il était tellement beau, cette vision d'un ange au visage si serein fit oublié un instant au jeune homme ce pourquoi il était réveillé. Il caressa le visage de l'endormi et lui embrassa le front avant de se lever, d'enfiler un caleçon propre et de filer vers la cuisine. Toya se tenait droit comme un piquet, l'index dans la bouche, tandis qu'Eiji ramassait les débris d'une assiette.

- On vous prépare un petit déjeuner à l'occidentale ! déclara Eiji dans un soupir. Mais la maladresse de ce _baka_ nous sera fatale, je le crains.

- J'y peux rien, répliqua Toya en gardant son doigt blessé contre sa langue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'indigna Masao.

- Je viens de te le dire !

- Mais…

- Retourne auprès de ton amoureux ! coupa Eiji. S'il se réveille et que tu n'es pas là, je n'ose imaginer les conséquences !

Masao obéit silencieusement. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore ils critiquaient ouvertement Chris. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir : ils avaient pris position. En tant qu'amis intimes de Masao, ils s'étaient ligués contre celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Car il avait eu mal pendant un temps. Mal de la séparation brutale, mal dans son orgueil… aujourd'hui cela paraissait futile, presque honteux. Non, Chris était incapable de faire du mal intentionnellement. Il entra dans la chambre. L'ange était installé en position fœtale, dépourvu d'un quelconque drap. La lumière du jour été entrée dans la pièce et illuminait le lit. Masao ne pouvait être plus amoureux de Chris qu'en cet instant. Il hésita même à revenir dans le lit, craignant de gâcher le tableau. Au bout de quelques longues secondes de contemplation, il se mit enfin à avancer. Il s'allongea délicatement et remonta le drap de soie noir sur leurs épaules. L'endormi gémit un instant. S'en était trop. Masao se blottit contre lui, le visage si près du sien pour le détailler et le fixer dans sa mémoire.

* * *

**fin du 1e axe consacré à Masao et Chris, bien sûr ils seront présents dans le 2e axe mais celui-ci sera centré sur Miki et... je n'en dis pas plus. A suivre!**


	4. Axe II part1

_Note : la majorité au Japon s'acquiert à 20 ans_

* * *

**AXE II – l'amour est fougue **-part1-

L'après-midi, Masao et Chris, accompagnés d'Eiji et de Toya, devaient rejoindre Asuka et Miki dans un parc au cœur de Tokyo. Par chance, il faisait beau ce jour-là, et la perspective de passer du temps avec sa sœur enchantait Chris. Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Masao. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Sur le chemin qui les menait vers le lieu de rendez-vous, Masao lui tenait la main, aux yeux de tous, fier de la personne qu'il aimait. Bien que réticent au début, Chris appréciait ce geste. Toya et Eiji les suivaient. Ils étaient de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Selon Masao c'était toujours comme ça, enfin, dans les bons jours.

Dès qu'Asuka les vit, elle courut dans les bras de son grand frère qui l'embrassa chaleureusement. Tous les six partirent en direction de la fête foraine. C'était étrange : Chris n'avait jamais vraiment vécu ça. Il était entouré par ceux qu'il aimait, ils s'amusaient innocemment, il était enfin heureux. Il monta dans un carrousel en compagnie de sa sœur, fit de la grande roue avec Masao, des montagnes russes avec Miki, Eiji leur ramena des barbe-à-papa, Masao gagna un énorme panda en peluche pour lui… C'était ça, vivre sa vie, profiter de sa jeunesse. Même Eiji et Toya finirent par s'entendre avec Miki, même si le caractère exubérant de ce dernier les laissait perplexe. Il leur avoua même son passé sans complexe et raconta l'air de rien comment il avait revu un ancien client récemment. La nuit était tombée et ils s'étaient installés sur un coin d'herbe en attendant le feu d'artifices. Toya étalait sur la nappe tout ce qui avait été acheté, entre la nourriture et les objets.

- Merci bien, Toya-chan ! s'exclama Miki en piquant un onigiri dans une boite noire minutieusement décorée.

- Eh ! Attends pour te servir !

- Stresse pas, mon chou, ça creuse de faire la fête.

- Oui ben tu peux attendre… et ne m'appelle pas « mon chou ».

- Coincé et stressé, tout ce que j'aime.

Toya parut vexé. Mais il ne répondit pas. Chris glissa un mot à l'adresse de Miki. Asuka le regarda d'un air froissé : depuis de longues minutes, elle racontait son histoire à son frère et elle n'aimait pas être interrompue dans son récit. Chris lui sourit et elle oublia l'incident. Elle s'allongea contre lui.

- Ah comme je suis heureuse d'être auprès de toi.

- Moi aussi.

- Laisse m'en un peu, murmura Masao en prenant le bras de son amoureux.

- On verra ce soir, quand on ira se coucher, répondit Chris en lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

Aussitôt, Masao s'immobilisa, rouge comme une pivoine. Chris fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Miki s'approcha du jeune homme qui semblait tout troublé.

- Ikeda… c'est moi ou alors tu as corrompu mon Chri-chan ?

- Et ben… en fait… hier soir…

- Chris ! s'exclama le rouquin. Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas raconté ?

- Je te demande pardon ? fit Chris d'un air faussement innocent.

- C'est quoi ce mot doux bien coquin ?

- Rien du tout.

Mais le jeune homme avait bien deviné. Un large sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il jeta un regard suspect à Chris qui signifiait « tu me raconteras tout dans les moindres détails. » Les boules de feu commencèrent à s'élever dans le ciel. C'était un instant magique clôturant une journée parfaite, le début d'une nouvelle vie. Chris qui avait peur de la foule, peur de se lier avec des gens, n'était plus tout seul.

Arrivés dans la chambre, enfin, Masao et lui pouvaient se retrouver en toute intimité. Et Chris tint sa promesse : à califourchon sur les genoux de son partenaire, il l'embrassait passionnément en lui enlevant la chemise. C'était irrésistible. Masao se laissa tomber en arrière pendant que Chris le caressait.

**xXx**

Installés dans un café au coin d'une avenue, Miki avait invité Chris à prendre un petit-déjeuner, rien que tous les deux puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu trop l'occasion de pouvoir discuter en tête à tête ces derniers jours. Le rouquin regardait son cadet intensément alors que Chris mangeait innocemment. Il attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, en vain.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il enfin, n'y tenant plus.

Chris le regarda longuement, les yeux ronds, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Mais finalement, il ne pouvait plus jouer l'innocence bien longtemps, alors il répondit :

- Et bien ce n'était pas si douloureux que j'avais pu craindre. C'était même exaltant.

- Il n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ?

- Si. Euh non pas là où tu veux en venir. Il a été très prévenant… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Miki venait de recracher le café qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Ecoute, je veux bien que tu sois moins pudique, tant mieux, je désespérais. Mais pitié, pas un changement brutal !

- Désolé, répondit Chris dans un sourire. Je ne pensais pas que ça te choquerait.

- Oui, je sais que je ne suis pas fin moi-même, mais venant de toi… mais le plus important c'est que je suis ravi pour toi. Tu t'épanouis, c'est tout ce que j'ai souhaité. En plus je sais à quel point il t'aime, je ne m'en fais pas pour toi.

- Et toi alors ?

- Moi ?

- Vas-tu rester un célibataire libéré toute ta vie ? Je veux dire, j'aime ton côté extraverti, mais tu ne fais que faire fuir les autres. Enfin, ceux qui pourraient t'aimer.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est fait exprès ? murmura Miki. Si je ne veux pas être aimé…

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai pu te préserver d'une telle vie tout en me sacrifiant – ce que je ne regrette absolument pas – mais même s'il est vrai que j'ai couru jusqu'ici d'aventures en aventures sans conséquence, je ne pourrais pas trouver une relation stable.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

- C'est facile pour toi, mais comprends un peu. Je ne me sens plus capable d'aimer.

- Tu m'aimes, moi.

- Pas comme tu aimes Masao, mon chéri, répondit le rouquin en lui prenant les mains. Ce n'est pas la même chose, même si j'aurais pu t'aimer ainsi.

Chris rougit. Il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour celui qui lui avait tant donné.

- On continuera à sortir certains soirs avec Masao et ses amis ? demanda Chris d'un air innocent.

- Si tu veux, quand je ne travaillerai pas.

- Et essaie de ne pas trop provoquer Eiji et Toya…

_- Eiji et Toya_, _Eiji et Toya_… ils sont pas siamois ! T'es sûr qu'ils couchent pas ensemble ?

- N'importe quoi ! Ils sont inséparables avec Masao depuis le lycée. Ils ont été à l'université ensemble.

- Je vois. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus sur eux ?

- Eiji travaille un vidéoclub à temps partiel et dans le dojo familial, et Toya est stagiaire dans un cabinet d'avocat tout en continuant ses études de droit.

- Un avocat, hein ? murmura Miki.

- Il parait qu'il est doué.

- Doué pour te molester aussi.

- Il ne m'a pas touché. Il a même empêché Eiji d'en rajouter, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de juste.

- J'ai quand même envie de le titiller. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si on me poussait à le faire.

Il riait dans son coin, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était d'humeur joueuse. Chris hocha la tête en soupirant, plaignant le pauvre Toya pour ses prochaines rencontres avec Miki, d'ailleurs, il aurait l'occasion d'assister à cela sous peu car ils rejoignirent les trois autres à leur appartement. Ils étaient en pleine discussion sur un sujet qui avait l'air important. Dès qu'ils virent Chris, ils se turent. Masao se leva et accueillit son amoureux par un baiser chaleureux. Miki sourit naïvement.

- On fait pareil ? demanda-t-il, les yeux tournés vers les deux autres.

- Bien sûr, répondit Eiji dans un même sourire. Tu serais prêt à risquer tes doigts ?

- Garde ta bouche pour toi, je ne parlais pas à toi, chéri. Toya-chan ?

Toya frémit et regarda furtivement Eiji qui haussa les épaules. Chris donna un coup de coude à Miki.

- C'était une boutade, ne le prends pas comme ça.

- Je ne sais jamais comment prendre les choses avec toi, murmura Toya.

- Ça met du piquant dans une relation, toute aussi amicale soit-elle.

Chris partit travailler quelques instants après. Il était temps de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Pour l'instant il logeait chez Masao, mais il fallait bien qu'il retourne chez lui un jour, au moins pour reprendre ses affaires. A partir de maintenant, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, et c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Asuka était retournée chez elle avec ses parents. Avec la promesse cette fois qu'ils se retrouveraient bien vite. Il avait même vu son père en déposant sa sœur et il l'avait même enlacé pour se dire au revoir. Chris en était sûr : Masao avait radicalement changé sa vie. Avant, il n'avait que Miki. Maintenant, Mamoru était adorable avec lui, Eiji l'avait complètement accepté, Toya s'était révélé pouvoir devenir un ami très cher, sa sœur n'était plus très loin, il savait que son père voulait faire des efforts, que sa mère le considérait comme un trésor, Miki serait à jamais à ses côtés et Masao le protègerait pour toujours. Ils étaient devenus une vraie famille.

Une semaine passa et Chris s'était définitivement installé chez Masao, mais ce n'était que du provisoire, le temps qu'ils trouvent un appartement pour eux deux. Ils avaient réglé la question avec Eiji et Toya, qui étaient jusqu'ici les colocataires de Masao. Un soir, ils étaient invités au night-club de Miki, le_ Bara no Hime_, servis aux frais du patron. C'était une boîte très branchée et très populaire, ce qui étonna les trois nouveaux amis qui ne savaient pas grand-chose de ce qu'il faisait professionnellement. Miki les installa dans le carré VIP, se faisant leur hôte pour toute la soirée. Eiji ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur la gestion d'une telle boîte. Il trouvait cela fascinant la manière dont elle était tenue. Miki lui répondait avec patience, extrêmement fier de son parcours pour en arriver là.

- En tout cas, dit Toya, félicitation pour tout ce travail.

- Merci. Mais je n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas seul. Ah, Chris, viens danser avec moi ! s'exclama le rouquin en se levant.

- Si tu veux, répondit le plus jeune du groupe en lui prenant la main.

- Tant que tu me réserves celle d'après, ça ne me gêne pas, murmura Masao.

- Je te réserve toute les danses que tu veux.

- N'en rajoute pas sinon je pourrais te prendre aux mots.

Miki mena Chris au centre de la piste de danse. Il avait toujours voulu l'emmener ici pour le faire sortir de sa timidité maladive. Il se sentait un peu jaloux que Masao ait réussi là où il avait si souvent échoué. Mais c'était sans importance finalement, car le résultat était au-delà de ses espérances. Ils bougeaient tous les deux sans se soucier des autres. Chris avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, des couleurs aux joues, des lumières dans les yeux, et cela lui suffisait.

- Tu me réserveras aussi la première danse à ton mariage ? demanda Miki.

- Quel mariage ?

- Je t'imagine très bien dans une longue robe blanche.

- Il est hors de question que je porte à nouveau une robe Miki-nii-chan !

- Dommage. Je crois savoir que vous cherchez un appartement ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- C'est bien, je suis content pour toi.

Le sourire de Chris s'accentua.

- Vraiment, tu es loin du Chris d'avant, toujours effacé, qui laissait faire les choses. Tu as évolué, tu as repris le goût de vivre, tu respires le bonheur, et, ajouta-t-il en le serrant contre lui, tu as repris du poids, tu as de jolies boucles sur la tête.

Chris répondit en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Miki jeta un coup d'œil vers les trois autres restés assis. Des jeunes femmes s'étaient approchées d'eux, essayant d'obtenir leurs faveurs. Apparemment Eiji appréciait cette compagnie. Toya était plus réservé mais discutait avec l'une d'elle en souriant. Masao quant à lui prenait ses distances tout en restant poli.

- Tu n'as pas peur de le perdre ? demanda le rouquin.

- Je ne pense pas que j'ai à me sentir jaloux, répondit l'intéressé. Je sais qu'il n'aime que moi.

- Oh, de la confiance en soi ! J'aime ça ! Mais, viens. Viens te battre, avec ton sourire, contre celles qui peuvent croire qu'il puisse tomber à leurs genoux.

La demoiselle qui semblait avoir des vues sur Masao avait de longs cheveux noirs.

- Je suis déjà pris, répéta Masao avec patience.

- Voyons, où est-elle donc ? N'est-ce pas que je suis plus jolie ?

- Ah vraiment ? coupa une voix.

Chris se pencha vers son amoureux, un sourire illuminant son doux visage. Il lui tendit la main.

- Allons danser, mon chéri.

- Je te suis !

- Evidemment, dans ce cas je ne peux pas lutter, soupira la jeune femme en souriant.

- Elles ne vous ennuient pas ? demanda Miki après que Chris et Masao aient disparus dans la foule.

- Non, pas du tout ! répondit Eiji.

- Un peu de bonne compagnie, ça ne fait pas de mal, ajouta Toya.

Miki regarda longuement Chris se coller contre son partenaire. Il ne sentit pas Toya s'approcher de lui.

- Peur de le laisser partir ?

- Et la bonne compagnie ?

- Pas assez de conversation.

- Je vois.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je me dis seulement que, maintenant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un pour le protéger, je ne sers plus à rien, répondit le rouquin en soupirant.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Pas comme il aime Masao c'est sûr. Mais j'aurais pu l'aimer, je le sais.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis profondément heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime à ce point. J'ai confiance en Masao, c'est un homme intelligent, fort, incapable de lui faire du mal.

- Chris aura toujours besoin de toi, tu sais, ajouta Toya en regardant son verre à moitié plein.

Miki le savait, même si les choses changeaient vite, il restait son petit frère. Alors la discussion dévia :

- Je me demande ce que ta fiancée pensera quand elle saura que tu as passé ta soirée ici, toi !

- Je n'ai pas de fiancée, répondit l'apprenti avocat. Mon ex m'a quitté il y a deux mois, et ce n'était pas un mal.

- Je suis désolée, mentit Miki.

- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas un mal. J'ai un don pour attirer les profiteuses et les salopes. J'envie Masao. Il a enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien, même si c'est un homme.

- Peut-être que toi aussi, tu serais mieux avec un autre homme, plaisanta le gérant du club.

- Possible, murmura Toya, songeur. Mais sans vouloir te décevoir, j'ai toujours été attiré par les filles.

- Par les profiteuses et les salopes.

- Des filles quand même.

- Tu changeras sans doute d'avis, on ne sait jamais, répondit Miki dans un sourire.

- Quand t'auras fini de me draguer, tu vérifieras peut-être si tout se passe bien dans ta boîte, non ?

- J'ai mon associé pour ça.

- Je me demande si tu bosses un peu ici.

- Ce soir, exceptionnellement, non, pour passer du temps avec toi, se moqua-t-il.

La musique changea et devint plus douce et un son de clochette alerta la clientèle. Intrigué, Eiji se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Miki se fit un plaisir de lui répondre en se levant fièrement.

- Particularité de la maison. Les filles invitent les filles, et les garçons invitent les garçons, sur la piste de danse. Allez Toya-chan, suis-moi !

Il lui prit la main, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Toya jeta un dernier regard à Eiji, trop occupé à refuser l'invitation d'un jeune homme décoloré qui devait être à peine majeur. Miki serra son cavalier contre lui. Rouge comme une pivoine, Toya lui passa les bras autour du cou et ils commencèrent à danser. De leur côté, Masao et Chris semblaient dans un autre monde. Chris avait la tête posée contre l'épaule de Masao, les yeux fermés, et son partenaire déposait tendrement des baisers sur sa tête. La chanson paraissait longue aux yeux de Toya. Quand enfin elle s'arrêta, Miki lui prit la main et la lui embrassa.

- Je vous remercie pour cette danse, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Je vous en prie, répondit l'autre maladroitement.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq assis sur les fauteuils à siroter leurs cocktails. Une jeune serveuse s'avança vers Miki.

- Excusez-moi monsieur Watanabe, mais un homme vous demande dans votre bureau. Il semblerait que ce soit important.

Le gérant du _Bara no Hime_ se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses invités et remercia chaleureusement la jeune femme. Il disparut dans la foule, en direction de son bureau. Il se demandait bien qui voulait le voir alors qu'il avait expressément demandé à ne pas être dérangé de la soirée. Il ouvrit la porte de son propre bureau, trouvant cela étrange voire même déplacé qu'on ait l'impression qu'il soit convoqué dans le bureau du patron comme un vulgaire employé.

- Bonsoir, Miki-chan.

Miki s'immobilisa. Yamada était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil devant son propre bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Tu as bien changé, mon petit. Tu es devenu bien important.

- Fichez le camp tout de suite, murmura Miki, furieux.

- Te revoir m'a rappelé de sacrés bons souvenirs, Miki-chan. J'aimais beaucoup passer mon temps avec toi, mais d'un seul coup, tu as disparu.

- Bizarre, moi, ça ne m'a absolument pas manqué.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me provoque Miki-chan. Tu te crois plus fort que moi, je ne l'accepte pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- Je vais te montrer qui est le maître.

Il posa une petite valise sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Elle était remplie de billets. Miki eut un petit ricanement.

- Votre argent ne m'intéresse pas.

- Il t'a bien été utile il y a dix ans.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Un marché que tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser, répondit Yamada en se levant. Il ne t'en coûtera absolument rien, la preuve : c'est moi qui paie.

Miki avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Retrouvons nos bons moments du bon vieux temps, Miki-chan. Juste une fois. Je te pardonnerai même ton insolence.

- Vous voulez rire ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter ça ? Si au moins vous étiez attirant… mais même contre des millions, y a pas moyen, mon vieux. J'ai dépassé cette époque il y a longtemps !

- Quel dommage, murmura Yamada dont le sourire trahissait ses intentions. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre ton club, non ?

Il ne voyait pas où le vieil homme voulait en venir.

- J'ai la chance d'avoir de nombreuses relations. Du jour au lendemain, ta fierté risque de devenir une ruine, expliqua le diplomate.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur.

- Ah ? Je croyais que ça te tenais à cœur. Il y a peut-être autre chose que tu aimes encore plus.

Miki sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Yamada entrouvrit la porte du bureau et regarda vers la piste de danse qu'on pouvait apercevoir.

- Le petit de la dernière fois, tu traînes toujours avec lui, il me semble… c'était quoi son nom ?

- Cassez-vous, maintenant !

- Chris Taori. Toujours aussi mignon. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

- Si vous le touchez… commença Miki en s'approchant vivement de Yamada.

L'homme fut plus rapide que lui et lui prit fermement le visage entre ses doigts.

- Tu comprends maintenant que tu ne peux pas refuser mon offre. Tu m'as gentiment humilié, c'est mon tour.

- Vous êtes bien susceptible.

- Tu sais ce que je fais aux morveux dans ton genre. Je crois me souvenir que ça ne t'avais pas déplu autant que tu veux le faire croire. Je veux te montrer que tu n'es pas libre, et tu ne le seras jamais. Quand j'ai décidé que quelque chose m'appartenait, elle m'appartient jusqu'à sa mort.

La porte s'ouvrit. Chris apparut, accompagné des autres : il était tard et ils voulaient rentrer après lui avoir dit au revoir. Ils s'immobilisèrent en voyant la scène sans avoir le contexte. Yamada lâcha Miki et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Réfléchissez bien à ma proposition, Watanabe. A bientôt. Au revoir, mon mignon, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Chris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Masao après que l'homme soit parti.

- Rien du tout, répondit aussitôt Miki en refermant la valise et en la cachant discrètement.

- Ça a l'air.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? fit Chris en s'approchant de son frère de cœur.

- Rien d'important.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Masao décida de laisser Chris seul avec Miki. Ce dernier s'affala sur le sofa, espérant que son protégé ne remarque pas qu'il tremblait.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. Vous vouliez rentrer ?

- Plus ou moins, mais je peux rester avec toi si tu veux, répondit Chris.

- Non, ça ira.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre à l'appartement, pas convaincus que tout allait bien. Chris semblait songeur.

- Cet homme, je me demande bien qui c'était, murmura Eiji.

- Il était aussi extraverti que d'habitude et puis soudain, une demi-heure après c'était tout autre chose, dit Toya.

- J'ai déjà vu cet homme, ajouta Chris. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu.

- Ce n'est pas clair cette histoire, songea l'apprenti avocat. Si je savais qui était cet homme…

- Il faudrait en parler à Miki, annonça le plus jeune.

Miki était arrivé à son club très tôt dans l'après-midi. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Yamada. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions depuis de longues minutes déjà quand on lui apporta le courrier. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais il commença par une grande enveloppe mordorée qui demandait à ce qu'elle ne soit ouverte par monsieur Watanabe en personne. Il sortit un coupe-papier et sortit machinalement les documents qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était des photographies. Il s'immobilisa, le cœur battant la chamade. Elles représentaient Chris entouré sur chacune de cibles rouges, comme s'il s'agissait d'un viseur d'arme à feu de pointe. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tremblant comme une feuille et rangea l'enveloppe et son contenu dans un tiroir. Il était sérieux le vieil homme ! Il était vingt-et-une heure quand on frappa à sa porte. Il sursauta avant d'apercevoir Chris qui venait d'entrer, accompagné des autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Nous sommes venus te voir, dit Masao.

- Ce n'est pas le moment.

- On ne partira pas avant que tu ne nous expliques ce qu'il t'arrive, ajouta Chris.

- Pas maintenant, répéta Miki en se levant.

- Cet homme te menaçait ? intervint Toya.

- Mais non. Vous vous ennuyez à ce point ? Sortez, rentrez chez vous, je vais être trop occupé ce soir.

Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que Chris repartit sans avoir pu avoir les réponses à ses questions. Ils croisèrent l'homme de la veille sans vraiment le calculer. Seul Toya fronça les sourcils, songeur, regardant cet homme des pieds à la tête. Il était évident qu'il se sentait important, comme s'il détenait quelque chose. Mais la petite bande n'avait d'autre choix que de partir.

Yamada entra sans se prononcer. Miki ne leva pas un regard sur lui mais s'avança vers la porte et la ferma à clef.

- Je suppose que tu as bien réfléchi à la question.

- Il faut dire que vos arguments sont convaincants, murmura le jeune homme, cachant tant bien que mal les tremblements de sa voix.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Il daigna enfin le regarder. Aucune émotion ne parut dans ses yeux alors que le vieux diplomate le contemplait de haut en bas.

- Ces dix années ne t'ont rendu que plus beau.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, répliqua Miki du tac au tac.

Yamada lui donna une gifle.

- Tu resteras toujours ma putain, sale môme. Apprend à me parler avec plus de respect !

- Comme vous voudrez, c'est vous le patron, répondit-il d'un ton acerbe.

- Maintenant déshabille-toi.

**xXx**

Chris était allongé sur le canapé dans les bras de Masao. Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter sur le cas de Miki.

- J'irai le voir personnellement demain matin, à son appartement, dit Chris.

- C'est peut-être mieux que de le voir à son travail, murmura Masao en lui embrassant les cheveux.

- Quant à moi, je pars au bureau, déclara Toya en se levant.

- A cette heure-ci ? s'étonna Eiji.

- Juste quelques recherches. On se retrouve ici demain matin pendant que Chris sera chez Miki.

- Je croyais que c'était fini nos petites enquêtes ? s'exclama Eiji.

- Un club de détectives, expliqua Masao à Chris. Toya a le don pour renifler les affaires louches.

Effectivement, le jeune homme partit aussitôt. Aux alentours de dix heures du matin, Chris sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Miki. Ce fut un jeune homme qui semblait avoir été tiré du lit qui l'accueillit, l'air nonchalant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Prendre le thé ! s'exclama Chris, tout sourire en se précipitant vers la cuisine.

Du côté des trois autres, ils avaient profité du fait que Miki soit coincé chez lui avec Chris pour se faufiler dans son bureau à la recherche d'indices. Eiji était confortablement assis dans le fauteuil en cuir derrière le bureau du gérant du _Bara no Hime_, lisant quelques documents, pendant que Toya regardait dans les placards et que Masao examinait le tableau qui était suspendu au-dessus du sofa.

- Il est très minutieux avec ses affaires, sourit Toya.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Le vieux ! s'exclama Eiji. C'est un client important du club : Seishiro Yamada. Diplomate.

- Exactement ce que je cherchais !

A ce moment même, il découvrit une valise. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit son contenu : un million de Yen.

- Direction mon bureau ! s'exclama-t-il.

- J'ai honte, murmura Ikeda en balayant la pièce du regard. Pardonne-moi Chris !

- C'est pour lui qu'on fait ça, répliqua Eiji en ouvrant machinalement les tiroirs. Je crois que son Miki s'est fourré dans une sale histoire.

Il sortit une grande enveloppe qu'il ouvrit aussitôt.

- Une très sale histoire, répéta-t-il en se levant. Venez voir !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Toya.

Masao se retint de tomber. Des photos de Chris entouré d'une cible. L'affaire était plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient et pour la première fois, Masao se sentit vraiment concerné et inquiet non seulement pour Miki mais aussi pour Chris. Ils partirent aussitôt pour le cabinet d'avocat de Toya. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion téléphonique avec un détective détaché à leur agence, demandant à ce qu'on lui transfère toutes les informations possibles sur Yamada Seishiro.

- Tu t'éclates, hein ? demanda Eiji dans un sourire alors que son ami raccrochait.

- Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant…

- Et d'inquiétant, finit Masao.

Le fax se mit à sonner, les faisant sursauter, et Toya récupéra immédiatement les informations, les parcourant rapidement du regard.

- De plus en plus intéressant… murmura-t-il. Un pervers sexuel… _A fréquenté de nombreuses maisons closes_…

- Miki a été dans ce métier, songea Masao.

- Un ancien client ? s'étonna Eiji.

- Et je suppose que c'est lui qui lui a laissé une mallette remplie de billets.

- Miki aurait refusé, le connaissant, fit Ikeda.

- Et du coup, un mauvais chantage l'obligerait à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas.

En fin d'après-midi, ils retournèrent à l'appartement. Chris les attendait. Il semblait inquiet : Miki lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Masao n'osait pas lui faire part de la situation. Comment lui annoncer que celui qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui était sur le point de se sacrifier à nouveau ? Ce fut Toya qui s'en chargea. Ikeda vit son amant se décomposer à vu d'œil. Il ne détachait pas le regard de son interlocuteur, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il disait.

- Si ça se trouve, en ce moment-même, le vieux lui fait des choses pas nettes, murmura Eiji, pâle.

- Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ? demanda Masao en serrant Chris contre lui.

- Je dis ça comme ça…

Toya donna un violent coup de poing sur la table du salon. Sans dire un mot, il se leva et sortit de l'appartement, l'air frustré.

- Il est dans l'impasse, expliqua Eiji.

Le lendemain, Chris se rendit à nouveau chez Miki, mais il ne frappa pas à la porte cette fois. Il sortit le double des clefs et entra. Il se précipita dans la chambre du propriétaire des lieux qui dormait profondément, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. D'un geste vif, Chris les fit voler. Miki se recroquevilla, n'appréciant pas le réveil.

- Combien de fois t'a-t-il touché ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Laisse-moi dormir.

- Combien de fois t'es-tu laissé faire par ce vieux porc de Yamada ? continua le jeune homme en montant sur le matelas et en secouant son frère comme un prunier.

- Chris ! Fiche-moi la paix !

- Je sais tout ! _Baka_ ! Réponds-moi ! Tout de suite !

- Deux fois ! T'es content ? s'écria Miki d'une voix suraigüe où étaient mêlées colère et douleur.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et remonta ses genoux au niveau de son visage. Chris ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, si on excluait le jour où il avait failli mourir.

- Il m'avait dit « juste une fois » mais…

- Comment as-tu pu y croire ? demanda Chris en le serrant contre lui. Comment as-tu pu accepter cela ?

- Je ne voulais pas, ajouta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Je sais. Toya m'a parlé des photos.

- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont se mêler de ce qui les regarde ceux-là ? grogna Miki.

Chris l'embrassa tendrement. Pendant ce temps, Eiji et Masao s'étaient rendus au cabinet d'avocat de Toya. Celui-ci tournait en rond, accroché au téléphone. Il espérait avoir assez d'informations pour faire plonger Yamada. Eiji épluchait les documents qui avaient été envoyés tandis que Masao, de son côté, s'impatientait. Il tapotait machinalement ses doigts contre le bois du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

- Ecoute, dit Toya. Prends le téléphone si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça.

- On ne joue plus n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

Il lui tendit le combiné et regarda son ami composer le numéro de chez Miki sachant que Chris y était. Ce fut le rouquin qui répondit. Il fut surpris d'entendre Masao à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tout va bien ici. Oui, Chris est bien là…

_- J'ai vu les photos_.

- On en reparlera.

Ils raccrochèrent. Las, Miki retourna se coucher. Comme il l'avait fait pour lui il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Chris lui tint compagnie, lui donnant le maximum de réconfort. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher que cela se reproduise, quel que soit le moyen utilisé. Le rouquin s'était enroulé dans ses couvertures tandis que son petit frère lui caressait les cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Une énorme tablette de chocolat.

Chris sourit et lui embrassa le front avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il avait beau fouiller dans tous les placards, il n'y avait aucune miette de chocolat.

- Je vais à l'épicerie du coin ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant son sac.

Un grognement rauque lui répondit. Miki sombrait lentement dans le sommeil. Chris mit à peine dix minutes pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Il sortit de l'épicerie, vérifiant machinalement son ticket de caisse, quand un homme habillé de noir l'apostropha.

- Vous êtes Taori Chris ?

- Ça dépend pour qui, répondit le jeune homme, méfiant.

Il reçut aussitôt un violent choc sur la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il s'évanouit aussitôt.


	5. Axe II part2

_Contrairement au premier axe, le deuxième n'a pas connu de changements flagrants, ceci dit cette partie un peu tirée par les cheveux s'est vue ajoutée de la narration pour que ce soit moins expéditif et moins naïf._

* * *

**AXE II – l'amour est fougue** -part2-

Miki émergea de son sommeil, sa tête était si lourde qu'il semblait ne pas être capable de la lever. Il ne savait toujours pas comment se sortir de cette histoire sans queue ni tête à cause d'un homme imbu de sa personne au point de jouer avec la vie des autres sans se soucier des conséquences. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à tête reposée pour contrecarrer son chantage. Etait-il seulement capable de faire du mal à Chris comme il l'avait sous-entendu ? Ce n'était pas loyal, c'était juste malsain. Le jeune homme soupira longuement et regarda son réveil. Combien de temps Chris était-il sorti ? Cela semblait une éternité, un peu plus d'une heure. Il ne fallait pas tant de temps que ça pour aller à l'épicerie du quartier et revenir. Miki retrouva l'usage de ses membres et s'assit brusquement, le teint blême. Quelle erreur monumentale de l'avoir laissé sortir ! Il se leva en vitesse, mort d'inquiétude, et il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le corridor qu'on frappa à la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et l'ouvrit vivement.

- Chris ?!

Deux hommes baraqués lui firent face. L'un d'eux tenait Chris, inconscient, menacé d'un pistolet braqué sur sa tempe qui était enflée et d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang.

- Lâchez-le, dit-il inutilement.

- Suivez-nous, Watanabe. Le patron veut vous voir.

- Il ne pouvait pas m'appeler, comme d'habitude ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et durant tout le trajet dans la voiture, Miki n'avait pas lâché Chris du regard, le cœur battant la chamade, calculant le moindre de ses gestes pour qu'ils ne lui fassent aucun mal. En plus d'être malsain, Yamada était un sadique, sans doute n'avait-il pas oublié le regard lubrique qu'il avait porté sur lui, des années auparavant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immeuble désaffecté près du port. Miki suivait ses guides en silence et ceux-ci portaient Chris qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Ils ne furent pas surpris de retrouver Yamada à l'intérieur, une expression de victoire sur le visage.

- Tu as compris maintenant que me défier n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire ?

- Ah, parce que je devrais regretter ? répliqua le jeune homme, le regard noir.

L'homme de main qui se tenait à ses côtés lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Miki fut plié en deux, le souffle coupé.

- Miki-chan, murmura Yamada d'un ton faussement compatissant. Apprends à me parler correctement.

- Comme vous voudrez, Yamada-san…

- Bien. Que dirais-tu de rester à mon service ? Tu serais honorablement payé, et je sais que tu connais le métier.

- Miki, non ! s'écria Chris.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était enfin réveillé. Son intervention surprit l'assistance mais Yamada fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? Crois-tu que lui aussi pourrait travailler pour moi ? Une balle dans la tête ou une geisha ?

- Si je vous promets de travailler pour vous, vous ne le toucherez pas ?

- Pas un cheveu.

- Pas la peine de me protéger Miki-nii-chan ! Arrête de tout décider tout seul !

- Et que comptes-tu faire, mon mignon ? demanda le vieux diplomate en se tournant vers Chris. Ton ami ne se sortira jamais de la situation dans laquelle il s'est fourré. Il faut t'y faire. Accepte, car tu es impliqué toi aussi.

Il plaqua aussitôt Miki face contre le mur, lui tenant fermement les poignets.

- Il a compris où était sa place, à toi maintenant.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure, siffla Chris qui ne semblait pas avoir peur de l'arme qui était pointée sur lui.

- Peut-être, mais toi tu n'es rien, petit.

Il savourait lentement sa victoire, coinçant Miki entre le mur et son corps. Il était tellement envahi par son enthousiasme qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir à la volée. Trois silhouettes s'approchaient.

- Lâchez tout ! s'écria une voix.

- Toya ! s'exclama Chris, soulagé. Masao !

- Et Eiji, toussota le troisième.

- Je vous conseille vivement de libérer nos amis, ajouta Toya. Dans votre intérêt.

- Que pensez-vous qu'une bande de gamins sans arme puisse faire dans un moment pareil ?

- Nos armes sont différentes des vôtres, Yamada Seishiro, répondit Toya.

En disant cela, il jeta aux pieds du diplomate un dossier assez épais. Yamada lâcha Miki qui glissa contre le mur, se retrouvant à genoux, incapable de bouger. Le vieil homme prit les documents et y jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué. Tous ses pots-de-vin, ses magouilles, et d'autres sujets absolument confidentiels qu'il croyait avoir caché à jamais étaient répertoriés là-dedans, il y avait même des preuves qui pouvaient peser lourd dans un tribunal. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole que le dénommé Toya continua son discours.

- Les faits, les preuves, c'est à moi de vous tenir en joue. Ne vous inquiétez pas : il ne s'agit pas du document original. Ce n'est qu'une copie. J'ai un ami au bout du téléphone : si vous ne coopérez pas, il enverra tout ça au commissariat et au bureau du procureur.

- Très bien, répondit Yamada, la mâchoire crispée. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, jeune homme ?

- Libérez mes deux amis, et ne vous approchez plus jamais d'eux. Je ne veux plus entendre votre nom.

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous.

- J'ai toujours ce que j'exige, répondit Toya dans un sourire, jetant un œil vers Miki qui semblait bien pâle. Un peu comme vous, non ? Est-ce que vous avez le choix ?

Pendant tout le dialogue, Masao n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui menaçait Chris d'un pistolet. La mâchoire serrée, il supportait à peine de voir le sang, même séché, de son amant. La présence d'Eiji à quelques centimètres de lui le dissuadait de faire une bêtise, mais il haïssait cet homme en plus haut point. Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir obéir aux ordres indirects de Toya, Ikeda dut agir par lui-même. Il se précipita sur l'homme et lui décrocha un violent coup de pied dans le poignet, évitant Chris de justesse. Avec souplesse, il se repositionna sur ses pieds, serra Chris contre lui et attrapa l'arme à feu au vol. Le garde du corps était à terre, l'air badaud, et le coup partit très vite. La balle se logea à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il pâlit. Masao le regardait de haut, l'arme pointée droit sur lui.

- Mince alors… dit-il d'une voix glaciale. J'ai tiré de la main gauche ! Je suis droitier pourtant ! Voyons voir ce que ça fera si je retente le coup…

Chris était totalement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Eiji se mit entre l'homme et lui.

- Ça suffit maintenant. Chris est en sécurité. Calme-toi.

Il suffit que Chris prenne son visage entre ses mains avec tendresse pour que Masao baisse l'arme et fit glisser le chargeur hors de l'appareil pour le rendre inoffensif. Il serra son protégé dans ses bras, soulagé de voir qu'il allait bien. Mais ce n'était pas fini autour d'eux.

- Vous avez compris le vieux ? s'exclama Eiji. Maintenant, on se casse avec ces deux là.

Yamada était paralysé. Il avait compris qu'il avait perdu contre…

- Des petits jeunes… susurra Toya. Vous vous mordez les doigts parce qu'un petit jeune a été plus malin que vous. Je pars avec mes amis, et vous ne pourrez pas nous en empêcher.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire narquois avant de s'approcher de Miki. Il lui tendit chaleureusement la main. Le rouquin leva la tête et accepta son aide.

- Rentrons chez nous maintenant.

- Oui.

- Tu es bien pâle, Miki-chan, ajouta-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Ils sortirent aussitôt de l'immeuble, laissant derrière eux un diplomate en colère et paralysé. A l'extérieur, cinq voitures de police les attendaient et une dizaine d'hommes se précipita à l'intérieur. Chris regarda Toya, stupéfait.

- Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais laisser cet homme se balader librement sans être puni ? expliqua le jeune homme. Il n'aime pas qu'on le provoque ? Et bien il a trouvé son adversaire.

- Tu me trouvais trop extraverti, un tantinet sadique, murmura Miki en le regardant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Là je crois que c'est à moi de te dire que tu me parais plus sadique encore.

- Chacun son truc. Ça prouve qu'il y a plein de choses sur moi que tu ignores.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture de Toya et continuèrent leur discussion en chemin. Ils étaient sauvés, c'était maintenant à la justice de s'occuper du diplomate véreux.

- Je t'ai trouvé super sexy, avoua Chris à l'oreille de Masao.

- Tu as besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, murmura l'intéressé, inquiet, en inspectant sa tempe.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, un peu de pommade contre les coups et il n'en paraitra plus.

Chris était devenu plus fort psychologiquement, il ne s'inquiétait que pour Miki qui, lui, semblait avoir été momentanément vaincu.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller Miki ? demanda Eiji, préoccupé par le silence de son nouvel ami.

- Oui ça va, assura-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Menteur, coupa Toya en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

- J'ai juste besoin de repos et de bien capter que cette histoire est finie.

Ils arrivèrent chez Miki, ne comptant pas le laisser seul et s'installèrent dans le salon afin de mettre un point à cette histoire.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini, déclara Toya en se rapprochant du rouquin. Il y aura un procès, et tu devras peut-être témoigner. Je pourrais éventuellement t'aider. Le cabinet dans lequel je travaille pourrait prendre l'affaire. J'ai beau être tout nouveau dans le métier, je suis doué.

- Sans modestie, ajouta Eiji.

- Tu as beau faire des études de droit, t'es jeune et impulsif. Je te remercie de ton aide et de ta proposition, mais expliquez-moi une chose tous les trois, fit Miki, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il se réveillait enfin. Vous vous êtes infiltrés dans mon bureau sans mon accord ?

- Mais…

- Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ? Vous êtes entrés par effraction ? Dis-moi, Toya, ça coûte combien ton excès de zèle ?

- Désolé d'avoir cru que te sauver était plus important, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Miki mit sa tête dans ses mains, il paraissait très fatigué.

- Et vous vous êtes mis en danger pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, soupira Miki.

- Tu ne nous aurais pas donné ton accord pour accéder à tes documents.

- Tout juste. Quoiqu'il en soit, le passé, c'est du passé. Du passé révolu et loin derrière nous, ajouta le rouquin en se redressant. Je vous remercie. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable.

- Je t'en prie, sourit Eiji. Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on l'a fait.

- Ah non ? s'étonna Masao.

- C'est pour Ikeda, ajouta Toya.

- Pour moi ?

- S'il t'arrivait malheur, Chris ne s'en remettrait pas et Masao en serait désespérément malheureux, expliqua Eiji.

- Alors ne prends pas la grosse tête, finit l'apprenti avocat en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu ne m'as pas encore tapé dans l'œil.

- Menteur, répondit Miki en lui balançant un coussin dans la figure.

Il y eut un rire général qui finit par une bataille au beau milieu du salon. Cela s'annonçait prometteur pour la suite, et au moment de se rendre compte qu'il était l'heure de dîner, Chris proposa à ce qu'ils restent ici tous les cinq, et ce fut Toya qui se mit aux fourneaux. Miki et lui étaient seuls dans la cuisine alors qu'Eiji attendait dans le salon et que Masao nettoyait consciencieusement la légère blessure à la tempe de Chris due au coup qu'il avait reçu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda Toya.

Le rouquin était songeur. Il sursauta en entendant la question, n'étant pas sûr de bien comprendre.

- Comme plat ?

- Fais-moi ce que tu fais de mieux, murmura Miki. Je ne suis pas difficile de toute façon.

- Bien, alors tu auras droit au katsudon spécial façon Toya !

- Rien que le nom me fait peur, sourit-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Il y avait comme une gêne pendant tout le repas. Personne n'osait prendre la parole. Chris leva les yeux vers Masao.

- Où as-tu appris à te battre ?

- Au dojo d'Eiji.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le mien mais celui de mon frère aîné, enfin, à l'époque où Masao venait, c'était à mon père.

- Après les cours, on allait toujours au dojo, ajouta Toya. Pendant que Masao et Eiji se battaient, moi je lisais dans mon coin.

- C'est pour ça que t'es aussi fin qu'un crayon, murmura Miki.

- Le crayon t'a sauvé parce qu'il était doué dans les études, répliqua son interlocuteur.

- Il te manque juste une paire de lunettes.

Eiji et Masao ricanèrent.

- Il en porte.

- Quand il est derrière son bureau.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? coupa Toya, ignorant ses deux compères.

- Tu dois être mignon avec des lunettes. Au fait, ta spécialité culinaire est délicieuse, tu me ressers ?

Miki tendit son assiette vers Toya qui lui fit une moue moqueuse.

- Et vous avez formé un club de détectives ? continua Chris.

- Plus ou moins, répondit Masao. Ça nous permettait de mettre en avant ce qu'on savait faire. Toya : son intuition et son intelligence, moi, mes nouvelles aptitudes, et Eiji…

- Mon sens de l'humour. C'est moi qui vannais.

- Enfin, surtout ses poings et ses pieds, corrigea Masao.

- En fait ça a commencé par une série de vols au lycée, continua Toya. Et on a fini par trouver le coupable.

- Je me souviens de la tronche du gars quand on l'a chopé les mains dans le sac, sourit Eiji. C'était un professeur.

- Et l'histoire d'un camarade qui avait disparu depuis trois jours ? Même chez lui on n'avait pas de nouvelles. Toya a eu du mal à retrouver sa trace : il avait intégré un gang.

- L'affaire la plus angoissante c'est quand Mari-chan s'est fait violer. On a dû se balader dans les quartiers les plus sombres de Tokyo.

- Et ça a continué à l'université, ajouta Masao. Même si on n'avait pas forcément les mêmes cours ou les mêmes horaires, on se retrouvait souvent.

- Toya ? coupa Eiji. Tu n'as pas une anecdote à nous raconter ?

Le jeune homme semblait pensif, la tête posée dans la paume de sa main, le coude sur la table.

- C'est là que c'est devenu plus dangereux, dit-il. Nous nous sommes mis en danger plus d'une fois. Aujourd'hui encore.

- Je t'ai trouvé très classe, fit Miki dans un sourire. Même si mon cerveau était dans les vapes, j'ai bien vu.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Je suis sûr que tu étais capable de le cogner. Tu n'avais pas à te laisser faire.

- Je me suis senti un peu dépassé, en fait, murmura le rouquin en baissant les yeux. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas me mesurer à lui si je n'avais rien contre lui.

- Tu aurais pu nous en parler.

- Parce que tu crois que je savais que tu avais une vocation de Sherlock Holmes en herbe ? coupa Miki, sceptique.

- Non c'est vrai.

- Pour moi tu n'étais qu'un sale môme plutôt mignon et intéressant mais qui s'en était pris mon frère. Je n'avais pas capté que t'avais un cerveau.

- Tu y vas un peu fort là. Je n'ai pas touché Chris.

- Il m'a même retenu, murmura Eiji.

- Qu'importe, coupa Toya en se levant. J'aurais dû l'en empêcher depuis le début, et je m'excuse humblement de ne pas l'avoir fait. C'est vrai que toi tu es parfait en tout point. Charismatique, réfléchi, bien foutu, modeste, qui croit que tout lui est dû.

- Euh… fit Masao, mal à l'aise. Toya…

- Ferme-la deux secondes, toi. D'accord nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il te faudra des années avant de me connaître. Je n'ai pas peur de ton expérience de la vie – même si je te rappelle que tu n'as que vingt-sept ans –, de ton optimisme exaspérant, de ton air de monsieur je sais tout. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, Miki Watanabe, et je ne suis pas non plus en admiration devant toi ! Tu t'es senti dépassé ? Très bien. Tu n'as pas voulu en parler ? C'est comme tu veux. Alors maintenant redresse-toi, tu fais peine à voir ! Assume le fait que ton passé ait remonté à la surface !

Miki semblait muet, les yeux fixés sur Toya. Il était plutôt mignon quand il se fâchait. Toya se rassit.

- Et j'ai un cerveau et je t'emmerde, ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

- Tu as fini ? murmura Miki dans un sourire.

- Oui !

Le dîner se termina tardivement. La plupart devant travailler le lendemain, il fallait renter. Chris s'endormait même sur l'épaule de Masao.

- Je crois que nous allons partir, dit Masao d'une voix douce en caressant la joue de son amant.

- Mais je ne veux pas laisser Miki seul cette nuit, répondit Chris.

- Tu es toujours bien trop soucieux, coupa l'intéressé. Il ne va rien m'arriver. Rentre avec ton prince et fiche-moi la paix pour ce soir.

- Mais…

- Je peux rester si tu veux, dit Toya en haussant les épaules. On a encore des choses à régler lui et moi.

- Comme si j'allais accepter que tu passes la nuit ici, toi, répliqua le rouquin.

Finalement, Miki accepta que Toya reste toute la nuit chez lui, sur le canapé. Les autres étaient à la porte, prêts à partir. Chris embrassa tendrement Miki en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit et le couple, suivi par Eiji, partit aussitôt.

- Avoue que tu voulais rester seul avec moi, dit Miki dans un soupir en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Mon fantasme est complet, maintenant, répondit Toya du tac-au-tac.

- Sérieux ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Le rouquin eut un petit rire. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Il le faut bien, non ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me touchait. Cependant j'avais espéré ne plus devoir vivre ça. Il n'était pas sexy pour un sou, et pas délicat non plus.

- Si tu arrives à en rire, alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

- J'ai appris à dépasser tout ça. Je ne garantis pas que demain je sois aussi jovial qu'avant, mais ça reviendra bien vite.

Il tourna légèrement la tête. Toya le regardait étrangement.

- Je ne suis pas malade, ajouta Miki.

- Tu es quand même incroyable…

- Tu vois que je t'impressionne, petit vantard.

- Non, tu me surprends. Il y a quelques heures, tu étais paralysé contre ce mur.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives pour me tirer d'affaires. Moi qui croyais que Superman avait des pouvoirs et portait des collants.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ma vocation n'est pas celle de Superman, mais celle de Sherlock Holmes.

- Il n'était pas avocat.

- Tu me vois en détective privé ?

- Ça aurait pu.

Ils redevinrent silencieux, immobiles sur le canapé.

- Je te remercie, dit enfin Miki. Cet homme avait trois fois ton âge et tu lui as tenu tête.

- Je déteste ce genre de personne de toute manière. Avec ce que j'ai il va plonger au moins pour dix ans.

- En fait, tu es furieux parce qu'il s'en est pris à moi et qu'il m'a touché, c'est pour ça que tu restes ce soir : pour assouvir tes désirs.

- Tu aimerais bien, hein ?

- Si tu savais…

- Tu n'as pas eu assez d'émotion pour la journée ? soupira Toya qui ne semblait plus gêné par les avances de Miki.

- Tu as raison. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux.

- Non, j'ai promis à Chris que je veillerai sur toi toute la nuit.

- Comme tu dis, j'ai vingt-sept ans. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, râla le rouquin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai juste semblant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter longuement.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, dit enfin Miki en s'étirant. Je te fais visiter ma chambre ?

Toya se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Même pas en rêve.

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Le rouquin se leva et apporta une couverture à Toya et, sans prévenir, il l'embrassa sur la joue par la même occasion. Toya ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_- Oyasumi_… murmura Miki tandis que l'autre s'était complètement immobilisé, la main sur la joue.

Miki passa toute la journée du lendemain enfermé chez lui. Toya était parti très tôt après lui avoir préparé un petit-déjeuner. Il avait beau avoir passé une demi-heure sous la douche, Miki se sentait toujours aussi sale. Cependant il savait parfaitement que cette situation n'allait pas durer. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à laisser son passé derrière lui aussi récent soit-il.

Deux semaines avaient passé et les choses avaient repris leur cours. Chris passait en revue les offres d'appartement pendant les heures au travail où il n'avait rien à faire, et tous les trois jours, ils dînaient ensemble, tous les cinq, chez Masao. Toya se révéla être un fin cuisinier, mais on pouvait être sûr qu'au moins une assiette ou un verre serait cassé.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer pour les vacances d'été, annonça Masao.

- Parce qu'on passera nos vacances ensemble, en plus ? se moqua Miki en piochant dans les plats.

- Vous savez que ma mère était française, alors je vous amène tous en Auvergne pendant trois semaines.

- On part quand ? demanda aussitôt le rouquin, faussement impatient tandis que Toya et Eiji se tapaient dans les mains avec un cri de victoire.

- Aux alentours du quatre juillet. Il faut que vous voyiez les feux d'artifice du quatorze.

- On est obligé de l'emmener ? marmonna Toya en montrant Miki.

- Sinon je n'emmène que Chris.

Les semaines passèrent très vite. Chris prenait l'avion pour la première fois. Il avait hâte de voir Paris mais ils ne virent pas grand-chose au final car ils prirent aussitôt la direction de la gare pour partir à Clermont-Ferrand. Masao était leur guide, mais Eiji et Toya savaient parfaitement où ils allaient également : ce n'était pas la première fois que leur ami les emmenait dans sa famille maternelle. Le jeune homme évoqua ses grands-parents, ses oncles et tantes, et ses cousins. C'était une grande famille qui vivait en Auvergne depuis des générations, et pendant les vacances d'été, tous se réunissaient dans la ferme des grands-parents. Masao ne pouvait pas y être pendant les deux mois, mais il y passait quelques jours chaque été. Par la vitre du train, ils voyaient champs et pâturages. Chris s'émerveillait devant tout ce qui était sous ses yeux, lui qui n'avait jamais véritablement quitté la région du Kantô. Masao lui promit de l'emmener au Puy de Dôme. Il semblerait selon lui que le point du vue était magnifique. Miki somnolait dans le train, écoutant son mp3, tandis que Toya à côté de lui jouait aux cartes avec Eiji tout en mettant au point le programme de leur séjour.

- Il est hors de question de descendre le Puy de Dôme à pied pour rejoindre un autre puy à côté ! Combien de temps ça va nous prendre ? s'exclama Miki.

- Pas aussi longtemps que tu peux le croire, répondit Masao. Le paysage est vraiment magnifique, tu sais.

- Je te tiendrai, la main, tu ne te perdras pas, ajouta Toya en souriant.

- On fera aussi une journée découverte du fromage ? dit aussitôt Eiji d'un air surexcité. Comme la dernière fois ?

- Si tu veux…

- Du fromage ? fit Chris.

- Rien de mieux que le fromage français, assura Toya.

Miki lisait un prospectus sur la chaîne des Puy.

- Dire que la majorité des touristes qui viennent en France ne s'arrête qu'à Paris. Ville lumière. Le Louvre. La Tour Eiffel. Les Champs Elysées. L'Arc-de-Triomphe… nous on va faire… les fromages… murmura-t-il ironiquement.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu risques d'être surpris.

- Masao t'offre le voyage et tu es désagréable ? s'étonna Chris. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu m'as appris la vie !

- Je suis désolé, dit Miki à Masao. Ce n'est pas dans mon intention d'être grossier.

- Pas de problème. Je suis toujours allé à Besse depuis que je suis enfant, même après la mort de ma mère. Donc pour moi c'est normal de faire découvrir ça à la personne que j'aime. Je te promets que c'est génial. Je vous raconterai les mythes qui touchent la région.

- C'est dommage que ton père n'ait pas pu venir, dit Chris.

- Trop de travail, j'imagine. Et revenir ici lui rappelle ma mère.

- Franchement, si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais métis, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, avoua Miki, les yeux fixés sur Masao.

Quelqu'un les accueillit à l'arrivée du train. Masao le présenta comme son oncle maternel. C'était un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux poivrés. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases en français. Malgré les cours rapides que Masao lui avait donnés, Chris ne put en saisir tout le sens. La voiture était spacieuse, et ils pouvaient facilement loger à six. Le voyage avait été très long, et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Miki s'endormit bien avant d'arriver.

C'était une immense ferme au sommet d'une colline. Elle paraissait vivante, à l'image des grands-parents de Masao. C'était des gens simples, très ouverts. Il avait toujours de bons souvenirs de ses séjours dans leur ferme. Ils entrèrent en silence, pensant que tout le monde dormait, mais une femme d'un âge certain s'avança vers Masao, un long châle sur les épaules. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonsoir grand-mère Annie, dit-il en souriant.

- Vous êtes enfin arrivés ! Vous devez être fatigués. Vous voulez un chocolat chaud avant d'aller dormir ?

- Merci Obaba ! s'exclama Eiji, faisant sursauter Miki qui dormait sur place. Vous êtes la meilleure !

- Tu as amélioré ton accent, mon petit.

- Pourriez-vous plutôt nous dire où nous dormons ? murmura Toya. Effectivement certains sont extrêmement fatigués.

- Je te présente Chris, ajouta Masao en le prenant par la main. C'est quelqu'un de spécial à mes yeux.

- Tu m'as parlé de lui dans ta lettre, je me souviens, répondit la grand-mère dans un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir madame… dit Chris dans un français approximatif.

- Eiji et Toya m'appellent Obaba, tu peux faire de même.

- Merci, _Obâsan_, dit-il en s'inclinant, de nous accueillir sous votre toit.

- Les habitudes japonaises restent au Japon, Chris, coupa Annie. Je t'en prie. C'est un réel plaisir de recevoir mon petit-fils et ses amis. Vous faites partie de la famille.

- Et voici, grand-mère, Miki, un ami très proche de Chris.

- Son frère, ajouta Miki en s'inclinant à son tour. Merci _Obâsan_.

- Enchantée, jeune homme. La chambre que vous occupez tous les trois a été aménagée pour accueillir trois lits. Masao, tu iras avec Chris dans ta chambre. On discutera plus longuement demain.

- Et le chocolat ? demanda Eiji.

- Tu es toujours le seul à en prendre. Il est prêt et bien chaud dans la cuisine.

Eiji s'avança vers Annie et il lui présenta son bras. Elle le prit volontiers en riant et ils partirent dans la cuisine. Toya hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Miki.

- Je te conduis à la chambre.

- Bras dessus bras dessous ?

- Non, tu me suis.

Le rouquin fit un grand sourire à Chris avant de suivre Toya dans les escaliers. Masao se retrouva seul avec son amant qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule.

- T'endors pas comme ça, sourit Masao.

- Je suis bien moi… Ta grand-mère est adorable.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais que vous vous rencontriez.

- Elle sait pour nous ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit explicitement, mais elle est maline, je pense qu'elle a compris. De toute façon je ne pense pas que ça la gêne.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Chris qui somnolait à moitié était si léger. La chambre était spacieuse et l'odeur du vieux mobilier remplissait la pièce. Masao aimait cette odeur si particulière. Il déposa le bel endormi sur le lit. Le matelas était si moelleux que Chris poussa un petit soupir de bien-être. Il se laissa faire quand le porteur entreprit de le déshabiller de haut en bas. Quand Masao l'eut enfin rejoint sous les draps, il se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Miki entra dans la chambre. Les trois lits occupaient quasiment toute la pièce mais il y avait assez de place pour bouger convenablement et poser leurs affaires. Sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, il s'effondra à plat ventre sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. Il nota rapidement qu'elle menait à un petit balcon. Il entendit Toya soupirer longuement. Il avait bien envie de tourner la tête vers lui pour le regarder se déshabiller mais il se ressaisit et respecta sa pudeur. Il avait pris le lit du milieu, craignant qu'Eiji et lui ne s'entretuent pendant la nuit. Miki s'étaient profondément endormi. Toya le regardait pensivement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, tout habillé, avec ses chaussures et sa veste en cuir, affalé à moitié sur le lit. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec n'était pas sortable. Il sortit du confort des couvertures et s'approcha silencieusement de Miki. Il commença par lui enlever ses chaussures noires et les posa au pied du lit. L'endormi ne broncha pas. Toya se redressa, satisfait. A présent, cela risquait de se compliquer un peu. Il lui prit délicatement le bras et réussit tant bien que mal à lui retirer une manche sans trop le bouger, la suite se passa sans problème. Il le fit passer le plus doucement possible sous le drap et il retourna se coucher avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le visage si serein de Miki. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Et pourtant, cela le tint réveillé jusqu'au levé du soleil. Il avait entendu sans bouger Eiji se coucher une demi-heure après eux. Vers dix heures, Miki s'étira longuement. Il avait bien dormi. Il se leva tout en douceur et ouvrit la fenêtre et les volets, faisant entrer les rayons du soleil. Toya grogna en mettant le drap sur sa tête tandis qu'Eiji en profita pour se lever lui aussi.

- Quel paysage magnifique ! s'exclama Miki.

- Ça m'arrangerait si tu fermais les rideaux, marmonna Toya.

- T'es de mauvais poil ?

Chris et Masao étaient déjà dans le salon. Ils discutaient avec Annie et Julien, le fils aîné des grands-parents, celui qui était venu les chercher à la gare. L'animation avait gagné la maison. Des rires d'enfants mêlés à des aboiements se faisaient entendre dans le jardin. Toya s'assit à côté de Masao.

- Tu en fais une tête !

- Insomnie.

- Masao, dit grand-mère Annie, tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

- Le cinq juillet, il me semble.

- Et ?

- Et ?

- Va voir dans le jardin. Tu n'as pas vu tes cousins.

Suivi par ses amis, Masao sortit du salon, les mains dans les poches. Il fit une accolade chaleureuse à Hervé, son grand-père, qui lui tapota les joues, ému de le revoir. Grif, le vieux chien de berger de son grand-père du temps où il avait des moutons, accourut comme un fou jusqu'à lui. Ses pattes de devant posées sur les épaules du jeune homme, il entreprit de lui lécher le visage.

- Arrête vieux cabot ! Je suis content de te voir aussi ! rit-il.

Il vit, assis sur la terrasse, ses autres oncles et tantes, tous réunis à la ferme familiale, comme chaque été. Les enfants jouaient dans l'herbe à quelques mètres. La petite Gabrielle, quatre ans, la plus jeune de ses cousines, fut la première à le voir. Elle était en train de déposer une couronne de fleurs sur la tête d'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année aux longs cheveux bouclés. Les trois garçons qui étaient assis avec elles se prénommaient Jean, Bastien et Stéphane, et avaient dix, onze et quinze ans. Une autre petite fille de sept ans blonde comme les blés, Julie, était allongée contre l'aînée. Dès que la petite signala la présence de leur cousin, ils se levèrent tous et coururent jusqu'à lui. Masao fut aussitôt submergé de câlins et de rires.

- Tu es devenu une femme, Isabelle, dis donc ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Parce que l'année dernière je ne l'étais pas ? sourit-elle.

- Oh que si, répondit Eiji.

Elle se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Toi seul est gentil avec moi !

- Joyeux anniversaire, Isa, ajouta-t-il.

- Le cinq juillet ! s'écria Masao en se frappant le front. Je suis désolé !

- Mon plus beau cadeau c'est ta présence, cher cousin, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Toya, qui avait momentanément disparu, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un paquet bien emballé. Les deux autres le regardèrent.

- Oui, dit-il simplement. Moi j'ai un cerveau, n'oubliez pas. Joyeux anniversaire Isa. Les vingt ans, ça se fête !

- Merci Toya. Tu as une petite mine !

- Le décalage horaire.

Isabelle se tourna vers Miki et Chris. Elle leur sourit.

- Je te présente Miki, dit aussitôt Masao. Il gère un night-club à Tokyo. C'est un ami très cher de Chris, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette unique raison que je l'ai invité étant donné qu'il est insupportable.

- Je ne te permets pas, coupa le rouquin dans un sourire avenant.

- Et donc voici Chris, continua-t-il en prenant son amant par le bras tandis que tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Un être exceptionnel à mes yeux. Chris et moi…

- Vous êtes ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? fit Annie. J'avais compris dans ta lettre.

- Tu es heureux, ça se voit, ajouta Julien en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille Isabelle.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, Chris, dit le grand-père en souriant.


	6. Axe II part3

**AXE II – l'amour est fougue** -part3-

Alors que les trois autres étaient restés à la ferme pour aider à la préparation du repas d'anniversaire, Masao prit Chris avec lui faire un tour en voiture en direction du cimetière du village. Il l'avait aussi emmené si loin de la jungle de la capitale japonaise pour pouvoir le présenter à sa défunte mère. Du côté de la ferme, on s'affairait dans la maison, on préparait la grande table en bois sur la terrasse, on accrochait des ballons de couleur aux murs. Tout le monde prenait soin de la demoiselle qui était à l'honneur.

- Tu ne vas pas rester habillé comme ça ? s'étonna Toya en regardant Miki.

Miki portait un pantalon noir en cuir moulant avec un haut bleu sans manche qui faisait ressortir les muscles de son torse dessous une chemise bleue transparente et, à ses pieds, il avait ses chaussures noires et vernies aux semelles compensées. Il avait gardé jusqu'au fin fond de l'Auvergne son style vestimentaire de tokyoïte branché et à la pointe de la mode japonaise, jusqu'aux lunettes de soleil, alors que Toya et Eiji portaient simplement un pantalon et un tee-shirt, plus habitués à l'ambiance de la ferme.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas emmené que ce genre de choses quand même ?

- D'accord je file me mettre un jean et une chemise blanche, grogna le rouquin en retirant directement sa chemise. Ça te va ?

Toya sourit, essayant de cacher ses joues qui avaient rougi.

- J'enlève aussi mes boucles d'oreilles et mon collier noir ?

- Non je pense que ça ira.

- Parfait !

Sur ces mots, il partit en direction de la chambre au premier étage pour se changer. Après ça, il parut boudeur pendant quelques heures, sachant que Toya avait quand même eu raison.

Au cimetière, Masao se pencha sur la tombe de sa mère, devant Chris qui était déjà en train de se recueillir.

- Je te présente Chris, maman. C'est la personne que j'aime.

Chris s'inclina légèrement et joignit ses mains.

- J'aurais aimé qu'elle te connaisse.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

- Je me demande si elle serait fière de moi.

- Quand je regarde ta famille, je me dis qu'elle devait beaucoup être aimée, comme toi tu l'es. Alors je pense que c'était quelqu'un de bien, qui devait beaucoup t'aimer aussi.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? s'étonna Masao en lui posant une main sur la taille.

- J'aime beaucoup ta famille, répondit Chris en souriant. Toute la maison vit, il y règne une parfaite harmonie.

- Et maintenant, tu y as ta place.

Masao embrassa tendrement son amant sur le front. Ils rentrèrent juste à temps pour le repas. La table était grande et conviviale, les gens discutaient de tout et de rien. Julien s'occupait du barbecue avec Eiji, Toya finissait d'accrocher quelques décorations florales et Annie apprenait à Miki comment s'occuper des haricots verts. C'était d'ailleurs pour Chris une vision assez singulière de son frère de cœur, simplement habillé – ce qui était très rare – s'appliquant à des tâches qu'il ne ferait jamais dans son appartement. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment passé du temps à la campagne, loin de la ville. Chris ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Même si la ferme de famille était un peu à l'écart de la ville la plus proche, le paysage était néanmoins magnifique. Des fleurs multicolores entouraient la maison et on apercevait à l'horizon les multiples monts qui faisaient la particularité de la région. Le repas était très copieux et Miki, qui avait toujours entendu parler de la gastronomie française, se régala. Il semblait se prêter peu à peu au jeu de la vie simple, et il arrivait à converser sans trop de soucis de compréhension. Isabelle, de son côté, était au cœur du repas. En plus de sa famille, il y avait quelques uns de ses amis, et tous étaient intrigués de la présence de japonais à table. Dans ce genre de repas, on avait toujours le lourdaud de service et ses blagues à deux sous. Ils n'échappèrent donc pas aux plaisanteries bourrées de préjugées sur les asiatiques. Le riz, les appareils photos, l'amalgame sur le fait que tout ce qui est bridé est chinois… Miki n'hésitait pas à répondre, avec un grand sourire et dans un anglais parfait, sur le mauvais goût des français sur leur culture musicale, qu'en dehors de Paris ils ne savaient pas s'habiller, et que, pour eux, être viril, c'était boire de la bière à outrance, montrant ostensiblement sa barbe naissante, et rire bruyamment à toutes les blagues misogynes. Toute la table resta muette après ce discours qu'il avait prononcé d'une voix remplie d'humour. Seule Annie rit de bon cœur, accompagnée par Julien et Eiji, qui décidément, étaient presque inséparables.

- Mais ce ne sont que des préjugés, _nee_ ? ajouta-t-il.

- Que des clichés, dit Toya en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

L'après-midi, les cinq japonais partirent pour faire une longue randonnée. Ils montèrent en bus au sommet du Puy de Dôme, et Masao leur raconta l'histoire du volcan. Ils avaient de la chance, car il n'y avait pas un seul nuage, et comme il leur avait promis, le point de vue était extraordinaire. Il leur expliqua ensuite, en montrant un petit sentier, qu'ils descendraient le puy à pied, en direction du Puy Pariou. En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour boire ou pour contempler la nature. Ils discutaient longuement, rigolaient de tout et de rien et ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Ils descendirent même dans le cratère du Puy Pariou.

Au retour, ils étaient fatigués, mais satisfaits de leur randonnée. Ils s'assirent à l'ombre de la terrasse, un verre de citronnade fait maison par Annie à la main. Les enfants étaient dans le jardin à jouer avec le chien tandis qu'Isabelle s'était assise avec eux.

- Vous allez bien dormir, ce soir. N'est-ce pas Toya ?

- Mais totalement !

- Je me demande bien ce qui t'a empêché de trouver le sommeil, hier soir, murmura Miki en se faisant resservir de citronnade.

- Aucun commentaire, marmonna Toya en tournant vivement la tête à l'opposé de Miki.

Les enfants commencèrent à jouer avec les arrosoirs et à se jeter de l'eau. Isabelle, qui dessinait de son côté, rangea discrètement ses feuilles et ses crayons, craignant que la bataille n'arrive jusqu'ici. En effet, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de la terrasse jusqu'à ce qu'Annie ne les sermonne gentiment. Eiji sourit et se joignit à eux avec le tuyau d'arrosage. Masao prit Chris par la main et le mena au centre de l'animation malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Toya à son tour y fut amené de force par Bastien et Jean. Il se retrouva entièrement trempé de la tête aux pieds. Miki discutait tranquillement avec Annie, mais Toya vint rapidement le chercher pour qu'il soit lui aussi mêlé aux jeux. Tous étaient armés de bouteilles, de sceaux, et tout ce qui pouvait contenir une grande quantité d'eau. Chris était la cible préférée des enfants avec Eiji, et étant donné que ce dernier était armé d'un tuyau, le plus jeune se cachait souvent derrière lui malgré le fait qu'il était entièrement mouillé au point que ton tee-shirt blanc était devenu transparent. C'était une véritable cohue de rires, de cris et de courses poursuites.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, ce qui mit fin à la bataille d'eau, et ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table sur la terrasse emmitouflés dans des serviettes de bain. Ils en riaient encore et les enfants ne cessaient de raconter au détail près les plus grands moments de la fin de l'après-midi. Miki prit la serviette de Chris et lui frotta vivement les cheveux.

- Espèce de gamin ! répliqua le plus jeune en réprimant un fou-rire. Tu me ferais une crise si je faisais pareil !

- Oui, parce que personne ne touche à mes cheveux.

L'occasion était trop belle. Toya prit un pan de la serviette de Miki et lui fit de même avec encore plus de force. Il arrêta au bout d'une minute malgré les tentatives du rouquin de se défendre. Chris et Toya se regardèrent quelques secondes et se tapèrent dans les mains, satisfaits.

- Vengeance ! s'exclama l'apprenti avocat.

- Vengeance, répondit Chris en souriant.

- Je crois que Toya ne tient plus à la vie, marmonna Miki en arrangeant ses mèches dérangées.

- Il faudra que tu m'attrapes d'abord.

- Ah çà ! Crois-moi, je vais bien t'attraper ! Mais pas devant les enfants.

Toya lui donna un petit coup du plat de la main sur la cuisse. Le dîner fut servi quelques minutes après et il se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ensuite, Chris aida Annie à faire la vaisselle. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle. La grand-mère était toujours souriante et protectrice envers les autres. Le calme était revenu dans la maison, certains étaient même partis se coucher, notamment les plus jeunes. Toya commençait à somnoler dans le salon. Il prit congé de ses amis et monta au premier étage. Il entra dans la chambre en bâillant. La journée avait été longue et bien remplie. La lumière était allumée pourtant il ne voyait personne. Il nota que la porte-fenêtre était ouverte. Miki était sur le balcon en train de fumer. Il le rejoignit. Les étoiles étaient bien nettes.

- Tu t'isoles ?

- Je médite, répondit-il dans un sourire, les yeux levés au ciel.

- Pas trop épuisé par la journée ?

- Non ça va. C'était agréable, non ? C'est comme si on faisait partie de cette grande famille. Je ne connaissais pas ce genre de vie.

Toya lui prit la cigarette de la main et tira une bouffée.

- C'est sûr que ça change beaucoup de la solitude du père de Masao.

- Ça change surtout de ce que j'ai vécu jusqu'ici. J'aurais aimé vivre dans une telle famille, mais je ne serais certainement pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

- On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. J'aime bien venir ici une fois dans l'année. C'est reposant. Et puis les étoiles sont magnifiques.

- C'est vrai. Je me disais avant que tu n'arrives que je n'avais jamais pris le temps de les regarder, avant, murmura Miki en reprenant sa cigarette.

Ils étaient tous les deux accoudés à la rambarde, les yeux levés au ciel. Puis Toya tourna la tête vers Miki. Il avait remis sa chemise bleue très fine qu'il portait si bien et son pantalon en cuir. Il se surprit à l'admirer. C'était vrai que, physiquement, il avait tout pour lui. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux souples et éclaircis, le regard perçant, toujours de bonne humeur, un sourire au coin de la bouche. Sans qu'il ne s'y attendre, Miki se tourna vers lui, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il était étonné de voir qu'il le regardait aussi intensément. Toya baissa aussitôt la tête vers le jardin.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si

Miki n'en rajouta pas. Il se contenta d'écraser la cigarette dans le cendrier. Il prit aussitôt la main de Toya et l'amena contre lui. Il lui enserra la taille de ses bras. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre à vive allure à ce contact si soudain. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre mot ni à s'éloigner de Miki qui déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un simple baiser rempli de tendresse. Toya se laissa emporter, comprenant la véritable nature de ces sentiments qui lui occupaient l'esprit depuis des semaines. Il sursauta quand il sentit la langue de Miki s'insinuer dans sa bouche pour venir au contact de la sienne. Il posa alors ses mains sur la nuque du rouquin qui lui caressait le dos. Un brûlant désir s'emparait peu à peu de Toya qui se colla un peu plus contre Miki. C'était une évidence, il avait envie de lui depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait. Il comprit alors que c'était réciproque quand il le mena pas à pas dans la chambre. Miki se délia alors de lui et le poussa sur le lit. Toya se retrouva sur le matelas, penché en arrière, prêt à s'allonger. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Miki qui enleva sa chemise avant de se rapprocher de lui et de lui embrasser le cou. Toya se laissa tomber, les mains posées à plat sur le large dos du rouquin qui lui releva le tee-shirt. Il dut redresser la tête quelques secondes, le temps de le lui enlever, et reprit son baiser. Il retrouva le chemin des lèvres de Toya qui s'appliquait à lui dégrafer son pantalon qui devenait trop serré. Miki se mit à descendre lentement vers le nombril. Toya s'agrippa aux barreaux du lit, soupirant longuement sous cette douce torture. Les lèvres de son amant se baladaient partout sur son torse pendant que ses mains lui enlevaient son jean et son caleçon. Miki descendait encore peu à peu jusqu'aux cuisses. Il lui releva un peu les genoux et Toya se raidit vivement, sa tête basculant en arrière, quand il entreprit de lui lécher avidement sa virilité. Il laissa échapper un cri. Miki ne s'arrêta pas là. Il descendit encore malgré les protestations de son partenaire et commença à s'occuper de son orifice encore inviolé. Ce fut quand il y insinua deux doigts qu'il reprit ses va-et-vient sur la hampe de Toya.

Cela semblait durer une éternité pour Toya dont les gémissements augmentaient d'intensité. Quand Miki se redressa, il se décontracta dans un long soupir d'aise. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé toute la journée se ressentait dans son regard. Pourtant, il prit la main de Miki et lui embrassa les doigts avant d'en mettre un dans sa bouche, le caressant avec la langue. Miki lui sourit tendrement et lui embrassa la gorge quelques secondes. Il lui releva les jambes et les lui fit poser sur ses épaules. Les mains sur ses hanches, il l'amena lentement à lui, les yeux fixés sur son visage, détaillant ses réactions. Tout était inconnu pour Toya, et pendant longtemps, il avait cru il n'en passerait jamais par là. Il aimait le contact des femmes, disait-il, tout comme Eiji, et c'était vrai jusqu'à ce que Miki entre dans sa vie. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, cet homme au comportement si différent du sien l'attirait entièrement. Il était si exaspérant parfois, si hautain, sûr de lui, orgueilleux… mais il était aussi ouvert avec les autres, souriant, protecteur et si doux en cet instant. Quand il le sentit en lui, plus rien n'était sous contrôle. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un tel contact aurait pu lui procurer autant de plaisir.

Toya poussait des petits cris. Cela faisait sourire Miki qui avait toujours désiré de le voir comme ça. Ses mains étaient liées aux siennes, les doigts enlacés. Il le trouvait tellement adorable. Quand il se fâchait, quand il riait, quand il étalait son intellect particulier… Si exaspérant et si beau à la fois. Miki savait qu'ils avaient malgré tout quelques points communs. Masao avait promis un séjour mémorable. Effectivement, il le sera.

**xXx**

Eiji dormait sur le canapé du salon. D'un petit coup du dos de la main, Masao le réveilla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'attends que Toya ait fini de crier. Ça ne devrait plus tarder, ça fait un moment que Miki et lui ont oublié que la chambre est occupée par trois personnes.

Masao ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Chris qui haussa les épaules.

- Ils en sont déjà arrivés là ?

- Miki n'est pas comme toi, il n'attend pas six mois, et Toya n'a pas cessé de lui envoyer, consciemment ou inconsciemment, des signaux bien visibles, sourit Eiji. Ça y est, à cause de toi, Toya est devenu gay.

- C'est pas ma faute si Miki attire les garçons comme les mouches ! répliqua Masao.

- Comment ça ? coupa Chris, les mains sur les hanches. Devrais-je y voir un sens caché ?

- Mon chéri, soupira l'autre. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Toya était hétéro à la base. Je ne dis pas que Miki m'attire, mais tu n'as jamais vu des gars se retourner à son passage ? Cela m'a souvent interpelé quand on se baladait tous ensemble.

- Je crois que je suis parti pour passer toute la nuit dans le canapé, se plaignit Eiji.

Effectivement, il n'osa pas se lever au milieu de la nuit pour vérifier s'il pouvait enfin se coucher dans son lit. Il avait fini par s'endormir profondément dans le salon jusqu'au lendemain.

Le jour se levait et, à l'étage, ils avaient oublié de fermer les volets. Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Miki aux alentours des six heures du matin. Toya dormait contre lui, un sourire flottait sur son visage. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et le sentit s'étirer dans ses bras. Miki ne put s'empêcher de lui embrasser le front. Toya soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit Miki si proche de lui.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour, petit prince, répondit le rouquin qui laissa ses lèvres contre le front de Toya.

Il le fit aussitôt basculer sur lui, lui caressant avidement les cuisses. Le sourire de Toya s'élargit. Il posa les à plat sur le large torse de Miki et il l'embrassa. Ils restèrent ainsi immobile durant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident enfin à se lever. Toya ne remarqua qu'en sortant de la chambre qu'Eiji n'y avait pas passé la nuit. Il rougit, osant à peine imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si son meilleur ami était entré dans la chambre pendant que Miki et lui approfondissaient leur relation. Il sentit le bras de son amant sur son épaule.

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeur.

- J'ai surtout très faim.

Miki l'embrassa sans crier gare. Toya, sous la surprise, faillit tomber à la renverse s'il n'était pas tenu si fermement par son compagnon. Le petit déjeuner était servi à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse. Masao et Chris se regardaient mutuellement avec tendresse sans se soucier de ceux qui les entouraient. Les joues de Chris étaient rosées et son sourire illuminait son visage. Miki s'immobilisa en le voyant ainsi épanoui. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait repris tout le poids qu'il avait perdu pendant sa dépression. Ses boucles commençaient à pousser et elles lui tombaient presque jusqu'aux épaules. Miki soupira et sourit. Oui. Tout allait pour le mieux. Toya s'assit à côté d'Eiji qui somnolait devant une tasse de café. Toya posa vivement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui sursauta. Il lui offrit son sourire le plus avenant. Eiji le regarda bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? Hier soir tu dormais debout et pourtant c'est pas comme si je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- Veinard, murmura Miki, un sourire flottant sur son visage, alors que Toya restait muet, rougissant.

L'après midi, ils devaient faire une excursion en forêt. Tandis que Masao préparait la voiture, Chris s'occupait des repas à emporter avec Anna, Eiji discutait du parcours avec Julien et Toya vérifiait les sacs ainsi que le matériel de secours, au cas où. Il prit des bouteilles en plastique vides et partit au puits pour les remplir. Il dut aller à l'arrière de la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, Miki était venu le retrouver. Il se serra contre lui.

- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

- Je n'ai pas quatre ans.

- Si tu avais quatre ans, je ne te ferais pas ça.

Il lui embrassa la gorge et le traîna jusqu'à le coller contre le mur. Les bouteilles s'échappèrent des mains de Toya pour tomber lourdement sur le sol. Miki lui fit relever une jambe et lui passa les mains sous son tee-shirt. Le sentir ainsi contre lui faisait perdre toute lucidité à Toya.

- Arrête, murmura-t-il. On pourrait nous voir.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Si tu vas plus loin, tu sais que je ne répondrais plus de rien.

- Justement.

Il lui dégrafa le pantalon et commença à le caresser. Toya lui entoura le cou de ses bras et laissa échapper un faible cri. Il se sentit soudainement soulevé et ses bas glissèrent jusqu'aux genoux. Miki émit un grognement.

- Ça ne va pas être pratique.

- Alors arrête là.

- D'accord.

Pendant de longues secondes, Miki lâcha Toya. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune avocat pris un air profondément déçu, s'agrippant fermement au tee-shirt de son amant qui eut un petit sourire.

- Tu vois tu ne veux pas.

Toya avait les joues en feu et déboutonna à son tour le jean de Miki en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Il se retourna, la joue posée contre la pierre froide du mur de derrière. Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui tellement son cœur battait fort. Il sentit une main se poser sur son ventre. Elle était incroyablement chaude. Elle le caressa lentement avant de se refermer sur sa hanche. Miki était contre lui. Pendant quelques secondes, la douleur lui crispa le visage, puis Toya se détendit sous la tendresse de son amant.

- Toya ! Miki ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On vous attend !

La voix d'Eiji paraissait lointaine. C'était comme si Toya s'était pris une soudaine douche froide. Il redressa la tête, espérant ne pas voir son ami.

- Il n'est pas à portée de vue, dit Miki. Laisse-le crier.

- Si on peut l'entendre crier, alors il pourra nous entendre.

Miki soupira et se délia de Toya.

- T'as un sacré esprit logique toi.

- C'est ta faute, on était sensé partir il y a dix minutes, répliqua le jeune homme en remontant son pantalon.

- C'est pas gentil de me laisser comme ça.

- On finira ce soir, promit-il en rhabillant Miki dans la foulée avant de l'embrasser.

- Dix minutes, c'est le temps que met le rouquin pour chauffer son homme.

Toya se mit à rougir de plus belle. Il avait commencé à partir vers la voiture, les bouteilles en main. Sans se retourner, il se mit à courir, offrant une excuse à la couleur rosée de ses joues. Masao et Chris étaient dans la voiture, enlacés, s'embrassant tendrement. Eiji lui était devant le volant, la portière ouverte, les bras croisés.

- Vous étiez où ?

- J'ai eu du mal à puiser l'eau, s'expliqua Toya, essoufflé. Miki m'a aidé.

- J'ai du supporter les papouilles des deux autres. Vous serez de votre côté séparés. Hors de question de tenir la chandelle !

- Oui chef ! s'exclama Miki, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sentant les yeux du rouquin sur sa nuque, Toya se mit à frissonner et monta à l'arrière à côté de Chris. Non il ne laisserait pas Miki s'installer derrière lui ! Sinon, il ne pouvait garantir de garder son sang froid. Il s'occupa tout le trajet à regarder la carte de la route. Pendant toute la journée, Toya ignorait les avances de Miki. Il accepta néanmoins qu'il lui prenne la main de temps en temps. Le soir, ils montèrent dans la chambre avant le dîner.

- J'aimerai, commença Toya, que tu ailles doucement avec moi quand on est en public. C'est tout nouveau pour moi.

- C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, avoua Miki, étendu sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Je n'ai jamais tenté une relation posée. Ça a toujours été des mecs d'un soir.

- Suis-je aussi un mec d'un soir ?

- De deux, puisque tu m'as promis celle-là aussi.

- Alors je te promets aussi celles dans les semaines à venir.

Miki ne répondit pas. Il se demandait intérieurement quelle était la direction qu'il prenait. Il amena Toya à lui.

- Je te promets que je te ferais moins d'avances, dit-il. Quant à ce qu'on va faire, il est trop tôt pour le dire.

- Mais j'aimerai…

- On verra demain ce qu'il se passera demain. J'ai toujours vécu ainsi.

Toya s'assit sur le ventre de Miki et lui déboutonna la chemise.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir stoppé ton élan, cette après-midi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Tu as toute la nuit pour te rattraper. Eiji dormira encore sur le canapé.

- Parle pas d'Eiji, coupa Toya en lui emprisonnant les mains dans les siennes.

Il lui embrassait le torse avec gourmandise. Miki resta passif pendant quelques minutes, puis il le fit basculer sous lui et reprit là où il s'était arrêté quelques heures plus tôt.

Les trois autres étaient dans le salon et discutaient avec le reste de la famille. Discrètement, Chris et Masao, les doigts entrelacés, se jetaient des regards complices. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'excusèrent auprès de l'assistance, prétextant être exténués par la journée passée. Mais cela n'échappa à personne quand Chris prit son compagnon par la main et le guida presque avec précipitation vers les escaliers. Ils fermèrent brusquement la porte derrière eux et Chris se jeta dans les bras de Masao.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je nage dans le bonheur, et j'ai du mal à y croire. Je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour je serais aussi heureux.

Masao ferma les yeux et le serra contre lui dans un tendre sourire.

- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

- Tu sais que je t'aime aussi.

Brusquement, il le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Il entreprit aussitôt de lui embrasser chaque partie du corps. Il aimait sentir les doigts de Chris glisser dans ses cheveux. Chaque caresse semblait être une nouvelle exploration de l'autre. Ils ne disaient plus rien. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Je t'aime tant. Ne m'abandonne jamais. Garde toujours ta main dans la mienne. Laisse-moi être à jamais auprès de toi. Le monde ne se résumait qu'à eux deux. Ils en oubliaient tout le reste.

Mais les vacances prenaient fin, et il fallait rentrer à Tokyo. Toya s'étonnait de constater que les valises de départ étaient plus lourdes que les valises d'arrivée. Miki avait passé son temps dans les boutiques et comptait absolument ramener pas mal de babioles en tout genre.

- Ça ne sert strictement à rien, ces trucs.

- Ils serviront de décor à mon appartement. Et comme ça, mes invités diront : « ha ! mais tu as été en France ! »

- Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa Eiji, tant que ça rentre dans le coffre c'est le principal.

- Tu vois ? fit Miki en se tournant, l'air faussement froissé, vers Toya.

- Si tu veux.

Julien les amena à la gare. Le voyage de retour se passa dans le calme et la remémoration des bons souvenirs des vacances. Chris et Masao ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle, jusqu'à se murmurer des choses en douce à l'oreille. Eiji s'endormit, la tête contre la fenêtre, et Miki se leva, un besoin urgent selon lui. Il glissa un clin d'œil à Toya qui s'empourpra et l'accompagna sans dire un mot. Ils s'enfermèrent dans les toilettes, mine de rien, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Heureusement qu'Eiji dort, murmura Chris.

- Laissons-le dans ses rêves, répondit Masao en embrassant tendrement son amant.

Toya glissa ses mains sous la chemise de Miki.

- C'est exigu ici, dit-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas attendre notre arrivée à Paris, ajouta le rouquin en le déshabillant.

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus, susurra Toya avant de se laisser embrasser avec passion.

- Tes mains sont agréablement douces, continua Miki, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Alors dis-moi où veux-tu qu'elles aillent ?

- Tu trouveras bien le chemin tout seul.

- Eclaire-moi.

Malgré l'étroitesse de la cabine, Miki souleva Toya qui noua les jambes autour de sa taille. Pendant ce temps, Eiji se réveilla en sursaut. Il fit presque peur aux deux autres. Masao se délia de Chris non sans regret.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- J'étais dans un sauna rempli de nanas ! s'exclama-t-il. Et juste au moment où elles allaient enlever leurs serviettes, je me suis rendu compte qu'elles n'avaient pas de poitrine ! Ce n'était pas des femmes !

- Mon pauvre chéri, murmura Masao, l'air compatissant.

- Même dans mon sommeil vous me gâchez la vie !

- Une fois de retour à Tokyo, tu retrouveras ton harem, ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'aurais dû draguer ta cousine, je sais qu'elle m'aime bien.

Miki et Toya réapparurent sans rien dire et s'assirent tranquillement, l'air complice. L'apprenti avocat jeta un regard sur les autres, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. De la gare jusqu'à l'aéroport, ils prirent deux taxis. Alors que celui de Masao, Chris et Eiji fila droit vers la destination finale, celui de des deux autres s'arrêta devant un bar-tabac. Miki ne semblait pas s'en plaindre alors que Toya trouvait cela inadmissible. Il pesta deux secondes contre la politesse des français.

- Ne stresse pas, notre avion ne part pas tout de suite, murmura Miki, amusé devant l'humeur de son compagnon.

- Il n'empêche que cela ne se fait pas. Le client passe avant des cigarettes. En plus il y a du monde !

- Tant mieux.

- Eh ?

La main de Miki qui était jusqu'alors posée sur le genou de Toya remonta lentement sur la cuisse. Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, n'osant pas le retenir. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. Il prit bien soin de regarder si le chauffeur revenait ou si quelqu'un passait dans cette petite ruelle. Il se raidit lorsque Miki déboutonna son pantalon et entreprit de le caresser. Toya s'agrippa à l'accoudoir fixé à la portière et fit basculer sa tête sur l'épaule de Miki. Il suffisait juste que le rouquin le touche pour que l'effet soit immédiat.

- Je crois que j'ai battu mon propre record, non ?

Toya se cambra un peu et Miki baissa la tête vers son nouveau jouet qui le tentait ostensiblement. La tête penchée en arrière, Toya en oublia presque de surveiller si le chauffeur réapparaissait. Aucun signe de lui. Parfait. Les va-et-vient devinrent plus langoureux jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soit si intense qu'il ne put retenir un cri. Juste à ce moment, une portière s'ouvrit brusquement. Miki avait eu le temps de se redresser et de cacher Toya qui se reboutonnait avec empressement, rouge comme une pivoine.

- 'Scusez, messieurs.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Miki avec un accent français plutôt moyen.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, les trois autres les attendaient impatiemment, et Toya se plaignit devant eux de l'impolitesse de leur chauffeur, mais le sourire de Miki ne trompait personne.

Le voyage de retour en avion se passa dans le calme le plus complet. Hors de question cette fois de faire des folies. Ils passèrent la plus grande partie du temps à dormir. Cela faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi, enfin. Totalement épuisés, Chris et Masao s'effondrèrent ensemble une fois arrivés à l'appartement. Toya voulait également profiter de Miki mais ce dernier répondit qu'il devait absolument passer par son club pour voir si son absence n'avait pas causé trop de dégâts. Le jeune homme cacha sa déception, mais son épuisement était tel qu'il s'endormit dès qu'il fut sur son lit. De son côté, Masao était loin de trouver le sommeil. Il commença à caresser la jambe de Chris qui lui sourit.

- Je te fais couler un bain ? demanda Masao. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Je me sens bien déjà. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se leva aussitôt pour aller dans la salle de bain. Chris le rejoignit quelques minutes après. Il s'adossa à la porte, regardant amoureusement son amant à genoux devant la baignoire, la chemise débraillée et les manches relevées, prenant la température de l'eau. Il pensa tout naturellement à quel point l'homme qu'il aimait était à la fois beau et doté d'un charme époustouflant. Pendant cinq secondes, il s'accorda à craindre les femmes qui pouvaient l'entourer. Et quand le visage de Masao se tourna vers lui, ses peurs s'envolèrent. Chris commença à se déshabiller lentement en se rapprochant de son compagnon qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Une fois Masao dénué de toute enveloppe lui aussi, ils se retrouvèrent à deux dans la baignoire, Chris confortablement installé sur son amant.

- Ce fut de bien belles vacances, murmura Masao en lui embrassant l'épaule.

- C'était magique, de découvrir un peu de toi là-bas. Ta famille est vraiment extraordinaire.

- J'aimerai tant connaître la tienne.

- Je n'ai plus que mes parents et ma sœur, répondit Chris en souriant. Quand on aura notre appartement, on les invitera.

- Bien sûr. En parlant de ça, j'ai trouvé une offre intéressante. A mi chemin entre ton travail et le mien. On pourrait aller visiter demain ?

- Ce serait bien.

- Je laisserai cet appartement à Eiji et Toya. Même si je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder, le fait que Toya s'installe avec Miki…

- J'ai un doute, coupa Chris en soupirant. Miki n'a jamais eu de relations stables, et j'ai un pressentiment inexplicable.

- Comment ça ?

- Rassure-toi, rien de grave. Nii-chan peut paraître fort devant les autres. Mais personne ne sait à quel point il a souffert quand il était jeune. Ses parents sont morts alors qu'il avait seize ans. Ma famille a pris soin de lui pendant un an. Toya ignore beaucoup de choses sur lui. Je suis content qu'ils soient ensemble, Toya est quelqu'un de bien. Mais Miki est très particulier. Il est imprévisible.

Masao ne répondit pas. Toya était un adulte responsable. Inutile de s'inquiéter pour lui.

- J'espère seulement que ça prendra la bonne direction pour ces deux-là, ajouta-t-il. Toya n'a jamais eu de chance en amour. Il n'est pas du genre à coucher pour coucher.

- Miki ne le traiterait pas comme tel, dit Chris. Il comprend les gens. Si Toya avait été du genre à être une relation d'un soir, il aurait été considéré comme tel. Puisqu'il ne l'est pas, je ne pense pas qu'il joue avec lui.

- Je l'espère. Malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour Miki, s'il fait du mal à Toya…

- Si cela arrive, coupa Chris en lui prenant les mains, les sourcils légèrement froncés, laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Le silence s'installa. Masao fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre de Chris.

- Il y a plus important en ce moment.

- Tu as raison.

Chris se retourna pour être face à son amant qu'il embrassa passionnément. Les mains aventureuses continuèrent leur voyage sur le dos de l'androgyne pour descendre sur ses reins. Elles le firent entièrement allonger contre Masao. La sensation de peau contre peau mêlée aux ondulations de l'eau rendait l'atmosphère particulière. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, puis ils ne se lâchèrent plus jusqu'à la chambre où ils finirent leurs caresses. Chris n'éprouvait aucune gêne à parcourir le torse large et musclé de Masao de ses mains, et Masao n'hésitait pas moins à lui caresser les cuisses. Depuis longtemps ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs, et que rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer. Le monde à cet instant n'existait plus. Tout s'était figé, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Masao rompit un instant le baiser pour remonter le bassin de Chris contre lui. Ce-dernier s'agrippa aux plis de l'oreiller, tentant d'empêcher son esprit de s'envoler. Masao était la seule personne qui l'avait touché ainsi, mais il savait que personne ne pouvait lui faire ressentir de telles choses. Il savait instantanément, sans jamais avoir eu d'autres expériences, qu'il vivait avec Masao ce que beaucoup cherchaient dans l'amour, et que certains ne pouvaient jamais atteindre un jour : le plaisir, la passion, l'extase, la douleur… Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre cela lui aussi.

Comme ils l'avaient dit, le lendemain ils visitèrent tous les deux un appartement à vendre. Il était neuf, bien éclairé et dans les moyens du couple. Le quartier était accueillant, une ligne de bus passait juste devant. L'accord fut donc conclu rapidement avec la femme qui les avait fait visiter. D'ici une semaine, Chris et Masao s'installeraient dans cet appartement. Quand Chris déclara qu'il aimait cet endroit, il sauta aussitôt dans les bras de Masao pour l'embrasser amoureusement. L'agent immobilier rougit mais garda son sourire. Elle avait compris dès le début qu'ils étaient un jeune couple. De son côté Toya passa la journée à son cabinet d'avocat. Eiji était au dojo familial pour reprendre ses exercices quotidiens et briller aux yeux des jeunes filles qui venaient le voir faire des prouesses. Lors de sa pause, Toya tenta d'appeler Miki chez lui.

_- Moshi moshi_… murmura une voix presque inaudible.

- Devine qui c'est !

_- Toya… as-tu oublié que je travaille de nuit ? A onze heures du matin, je dors, moi._

- Je voulais te demander si on pouvait manger ensemble ce midi. Tu as eu une si mauvaise surprise à ton club ?

_- Non pas tant que ça. Je suis resté discuter avec mon collaborateur et des clients. Ce soir j'y retourne. Alors désolé pour le déjeuner, mais je passe pour aujourd'hui. On verra plus tard._

- Quand seras-tu libre ?

_- Je ne sais pas._

- Tu as bien un peu de temps pour toi ?

_- Note bien mes horaires : vingt-deux heures jusqu'à six heures du matin. Je me lève à quatorze heures._

- Mais ce n'est pas tout le temps comme ça.

_- C'est vrai. Quand je ne travaille pas. Mais là comme j'ai pris des vacances, je ne peux pas me permettre de bosser un jour sur deux._

- Je peux passer chez toi cet après-midi alors ?

_- J'ai un rendez-vous à quinze heures, prévu depuis longtemps. On entre dans une période très chargée._

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux faire aucun effort pour qu'on se voie. Tu oublies vite, ajouta Toya, cachant à quel point il était vexé d'être aussitôt délaissé.

_- Tu t'emportes un peu vite, mon chéri._

- Je te laisse dormir, puisque je m'inquiète pour rien.

_- C'est exactement ça._

- Je passerai te voir ce soir à ton travail.

_- Je ne serais pas vraiment disponible._

- Tu l'étais quand nous étions venus la dernière fois.

_- Je te dis que ce soir ce ne sera pas possible._

- Très bien. J'attends ton appel, quand tu voudras prendre ton pied entre deux rendez-vous.

Toya raccrocha aussitôt d'un geste rageur. De son côté, Miki resta cinq minutes immobile, le combiné toujours contre sa joue. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et se rendormit aussitôt. Le soir venu, le jeune avocat se retrouva chez lui. Masao annonça à lui et à Eiji qu'il avait trouvé l'appartement de ses rêves. Chris était avec eux et ils fêtaient ça. Mais Toya restait seul dans son coin.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, murmura Chris. Il ne prend jamais de vacance. Il n'a jamais passé autant de temps sans travailler.

- Je comprends. Mais parfois il peut être d'une froideur.

- Je sais.

Le téléphone portable de Toya sonna à cet instant. Il s'isola quelques minutes pour prendre l'appel. Quand il revint, il était tout pâle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Eiji.

- Rien d'important.

- Tu sais, dit Chris. Si tu veux aller voir Miki, n'hésite pas. L'entrée à son club ne t'est pas interdite à ce que je sache. Force-le à t'accorder cinq minutes.

Toute la soirée, jusqu'au coucher, Toya parut songeur. Il était loin le temps des vacances. Il partit se coucher avant les autres mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Son portable se mit à vibrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le nom de l'auteur de l'appel, puis, sans qu'aucune émotion ne vienne troubler son visage, il se rallongea, les yeux fixés au plafond. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il fallait que Miki commence à se conduire bizarrement pour que cette personne montre à nouveau signe de vie. Il se sentait bien seul dans cette chambre. Quelques jours plus tôt il avait espéré ne plus passer toutes ses nuits seul. Il avait même fait une promesse. Il lui manquait affreusement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe ainsi. Il sentait encore ses mains contre son corps. Cela rendait son absence insupportable. Toya se rendit compte à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Le contraire ne semblait pas évident. Miki avait l'habitude des histoires d'un soir. Naïvement, Toya avait espéré que toutes ces attentions à son égard n'avaient pas uniquement des finalités sexuelles.

Le réveil fut rude. Toya n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'être reposé. Il se leva. Son téléphone sonna. Il se rendit sur le balcon, résolu à supporter cet appel. Quelques minutes après, Eiji se réveilla.

- … tu n'as pas le droit de m'imposer ça !

C'était la voix de Toya. Eiji s'en inquiéta. Son ami revint dans le salon et se dirigea sans mot dans la salle de bain. Tandis qu'il prenait son temps sous la douche, Eiji prit le téléphone laissé sur la table. Il vérifia les appels entrants et vit le nom de l'interlocuteur de Toya. Il fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ça. On lui prit le téléphone des mains.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, dit Toya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oh que si ça me regarde ! Tu oublies qui s'est occupé de toi après que…

- Laisse tomber, coupa le jeune homme. Je m'en vais bosser.

- Avec de telles cernes sous les yeux ?

Masao sortit de sa chambre, torse nu et presque rayonnant.

- Mes amis ! s'exclama-t-il.

- J'y vais, murmura Toya en prenant ses affaires, faisant attention à ne pas croiser le regard de son ami.

Il partit aussitôt presque en claquant la porte. Masao semblait surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je crois qu'on a un gros problème.


	7. Axe II part4

**AXE II – l'amour est fougue** -part4-

Toya resta évasif toute la journée au bureau, toute cette histoire le perturbait, entre Miki qui l'ignorait depuis leur retour et le dernier appel qu'il avait reçu. C'en était trop ! Il ne supporterait pas de passer une seule journée de plus dans un tel doute. Le soir venu, il se dirigea alors vers le night-club de Miki, certain de l'y trouver. Une fois entré, il fut accueilli par une hôtesse qui lui offrit son sourire le plus avenant.

- Je cherche Watanabe Miki, dit-il. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec lui.

- Veillez attendre ici, je vais voir s'il est disponible.

Toya resta ainsi seul dans le vestibule, à l'écart des autres clients qui entraient pour passer une bonne soirée à quelques mètres de là. Il en profita pour se regarder dans un miroir, détaillant son look dans le moindre petit détail. Il remit une mèche en place et arrangea son col de chemise. Il était tout excité à l'idée de revoir Miki mais aussi très nerveux, n'étant plus tout à fait sûr de la façon dont il allait être reçu. La jeune femme revint quelques minutes après, suivi de près par Miki, tout de blanc vêtu. Sans doute venait-il de sortir de chez le coiffeur car il avait fait un nouveau balayage à ses cheveux qui étincelaient sous la lumière artificielle du sas. Son visage était tout simplement parfait aux yeux de Toya qui retomba directement amoureux de cet homme qui l'avait séduit quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'amouracher d'un homme, et pourtant il s'était laissé séduire si facilement. La démarche du rouquin était assurée, cependant il semblait presque aussi nerveux que lui. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur Toya, Miki s'immobilisa quelques centièmes de secondes, puis il prit un air résolu en s'approchant de lui. Son visiteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'avança lui aussi et fit un geste en avant pour l'embrasser. Miki répondit à peine au baiser. Il se retenait presque de le serrer contre lui, mais il ne fit rien au final.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- J'avais besoin de te parler.

- Je n'ai pas trop le temps ce soir.

- Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout s'il le faut.

- Si tu veux, murmura Miki. Va t'assoir au bar en attendant.

Miki repartit aussitôt sans rien ajouter. Le cœur de Toya se resserra devant une telle froideur. Il aurait eu envie de pleurer. Alors il s'installa au bar en silence, contraint à rester là, attendant que Miki daigne bien s'intéresser à lui. Il commença par commander un cocktail sans alcool. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées et il resta des heures entières au comptoir. Puis il commença à demander des verres d'alcool pour chasser cette déprime. Il ne vint toujours pas. La tête posée sur sa main, il continuait d'attendre. Il ne sentit pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. C'était un jeune homme, plutôt beau garçon, qui avait l'air totalement confiant. Il était apparemment un habitué de la boîte. Il entama la conversation avec Toya qui l'ignorait totalement. D'après les murmures qui s'échappaient autour d'eux, il s'appelait Akihito et il avait un grand succès auprès des femmes mais surtout auprès des hommes. Il était fier de ses techniques de séduction. Voyant que Toya ne tombait pas dans le piège, il lui prit le visage entre les doigts et le força à le regarder. Il ne manquait pas de toupet, il semblait sortir du lycée.

- Ton attitude me donne encore plus envie de te séduire.

- Tu perds ton temps. Les hommes ne m'intéressent pas.

- Ah non ? Je t'ai vu pourtant embrasser ostensiblement Miki-sama tout à l'heure, répliqua Akihito, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Mon petit Toya.

- Alors tu dois comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'intéresses pas, sale gosse, coupa le jeune homme en le rejetant en lui frappant le bras. Tu n'arrives pas à sa cheville.

- Et pourquoi es-tu si seul ? Tu t'ennuies de lui quand il ne te tient pas la main ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

- Oh je sais très bien ce qu'il vaut, Miki-sama. Quand on a couché une fois avec lui, on voudrait recommencer immédiatement.

Le cœur de Toya s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- Tu m'as l'air bien amoureux. Mais tu as l'air d'oublier une chose. Miki-sama ne s'attache pas. Même si tu es très mignon. D'ailleurs il doit voir en ce moment même que je suis près de toi, et il me connaît.

- Il n'est pas du genre jaloux.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais qu'il ne fasse rien alors que toi, qui te considère comme son compagnon officiel, se fait draguer, c'est qu'il m'autorise presque à coucher avec toi.

Toya se leva brusquement, furieux.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard.

- Et toi une écolière bien naïve.

Il s'éloigna sans rien répondre. Akihito ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Il hocha la tête négativement avant de commander un autre verre.

- Tu as été méchant, Aki-chan, dit la serveuse avec un sourire.

- Je sais.

- Si tu as tellement envie d'être avec Miki-sama, pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ?

- C'est trop tard. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui comme pour moi, et ça a duré le temps d'une seule nuit. Point barre. Il ne m'aime pas.

- Etait-ce une raison de te moquer de ce garçon ?

- Il ose faire tout ce que je n'ai pas fait. Il exige que Miki-sama l'entende, et il obtiendra sûrement de lui ce qu'il veut, répondit Akihito tristement. Le mec qui mène une vie banale, qui est plutôt bien mignon au quotidien et qui se révèle un doux amant la nuit… il mène une vie bien différente de la mienne.

- C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il plait tant à Miki-sama, ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton affectueux. Tu ne devrais pas boire d'alcool, Aki-chan. Tu n'es pas officiellement majeur.

Akihito enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés, étouffant un petit rire. Toya s'était réfugié dans le bureau de Miki. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver son chemin. Au moins, là il était sûr de le voir. Obligatoirement, il passera par son bureau, au moins avant de partir. Toya s'assit sur le sofa, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il savait que Miki avait eu plein d'aventures d'un soir, mais être confronté à l'une d'entre elles sans avoir été prévenu, ça l'avait bouleversé. Ce garçon… avait-il dit la vérité ? Avait-il bien couché avec Miki ? Miki le considérait-il lui aussi comme une aventure sans lendemain ? Au début, il croyait qu'il était une exception aux yeux de cet homme. Mais maintenant il était en plein doute. Il ne tenait plus. Il devait absolument avoir une conversion avec lui.

L'aiguille de l'horloge ne cessait de tourner et rien ne se passait. Le doute qui s'était installé en lui s'intensifia. Toya se sentait ridicule et totalement idiot.

Les heures passèrent et Miki entra dans son bureau. Il avait été nerveux toute la soirée, et voir Akihito s'approcher de Toya n'avait rien arrangé. Mais il était parti aussi sec finalement. Il alluma alors la lumière et sursauta. Toya était là, allongé sur le sofa, profondément endormi. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. Avec la plus grande discrétion possible, Miki éteignit le lustre et s'approcha de Toya. Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux avant de l'envelopper d'une couverture. Sans faire de bruit, il repartit non sans jeter un dernier regard sur l'endormi.

**xXx**

Toya se réveilla. Il comprit immédiatement via la couverture que quelqu'un était entré. Miki ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il savait qu'il voulait parler mais il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il se sentit profondément blessé. Il regarda l'horloge. Il était six heures du matin. Instinctivement il vérifia son téléphone. On lui avait laissé une dizaine de message. Aussitôt il sortit de l'immeuble et prit un taxi. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se précipita dans les escaliers d'un immeuble plutôt chic et frappa violemment à une porte.

- Miki ! Je sais que tu es là. Réponds-moi !

Rien, pas un bruit.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi.

Toya posa son front contre la porte. Il commença à craquer. Miki était de l'autre côté, résolu à garder son silence.

- J'ai besoin de toi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec moi, de commencer à me séduire puis de m'ignorer ostensiblement.

Il pleurait. Miki l'entendait très bien. Bien qu'il avait la gorge nouée lui aussi, il se retint d'ouvrir la porte.

- Depuis quelques jours, rien ne va plus autour de moi. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Je t'aime Miki !

La peine de Toya se mêla de colère. Il donna un violent coup de poing à la porte.

- Putain Miki, ça te plait à ce point de jouer avec les autres ? Tu peux jouer autant que tu veux avec tous les Akihito de ton club, mais moi, tu n'avais pas le droit de me toucher comme ça ! Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'ai pas le même vécu, pas les mêmes expériences ! Je te croyais assez intelligent pour comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Mais apparemment je suis aussi con que toi. Je savais comment tu étais et j'ai quand même foncé la tête la première dans ton piège. Tu dois être fier ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Je te hais !

Il laissa échapper un sanglot. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, effondré. Il essayait de parler mais n'y arrivait pas. Quand il frappa à nouveau du poing sur la porte, le coup fut faible.

- Ne me laisse pas, parvint-il à dire. Je t'en prie.

Comme il n'eut aucune réponse, il finit au bout de quelques minutes par se relever. Il se sentait abandonné, et il partit aussitôt, les jambes lourdes et la tête douloureuse. Miki de son côté se laissa glisser. La main sur le cœur, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait si mal.

Toya rentra chez lui en silence. Les autres étaient déjà levés et se préparaient pour aller travailler. Eiji pâlit en voyant Toya se diriger vers sa chambre d'un pas si dénué de vie. Masao comprit aussitôt que son entrevue avec Miki s'était très mal passée. Eiji se précipita sur lui, inquiet

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Toya ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il se défit de son ami et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir. Chris fronça les sourcils. Masao se leva, furieux, prêt à sortir.

- Quel connard, murmura Eiji en frappant le mur de son poing.

- Il est allé beaucoup trop loin, dit Masao en ouvrant la porte.

Son amant le prit par le bras.

- Laisse-moi lui parler, dit Chris. Tu m'as promis de me laisser faire si ça tournait mal.

- Mais…

- Je connais Miki. Je sais ce qui lui passe par la tête. Il me suffit de lui parler, quitte à lui balancer un sceau d'eau froide sur la tête.

Finalement Masao accepta de laisser faire Chris qui partit quelques heures après, ayant demandé un jour de congé à sa patronne. Les deux autres partirent travailler non sans s'inquiéter de l'état de Toya. Celui-ci était dans le noir complet, étendu de tout son long sur son lit.

Arrivé jusqu'à l'appartement de Miki, Chris ne prit pas la peine de frapper. Il prit sa propre clef et ouvrit la porte. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de son cher frère et ouvrit brusquement les volets, laissant entrer le soleil matinal. Miki remonta la couverture qui aussitôt s'envola. Il grogna.

- Allez ! Petit-déjeuner !

- Purée, Chris, je t'adore, mais tu sais que je travaille de nuit. C'est trop tôt pour que je me lève ! s'exclama Miki en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller.

- Je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai deux mots à te dire !

Se doutant bien de quoi il voulait parler, Miki fut contraint à se lever, pas habitué à un Chris aussi strict. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner en silence. Il sentait le regard de Chris posé sur lui et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Quand enfin il s'assit face à lui devant une grande tasse de café, son invité forcé prit enfin la parole.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- La manière dont tu traites une certaine personne.

- Je ne vois pas.

- Je sais que tu as peur, continua Chris, calmement.

- Peur ?

- Tu n'as jamais eu de relation stable.

- Tu es mal placé pour me juger, toi qui es prêt à te foutre en l'air pour un seul mec.

Chris ne répondit pas. Miki comprit qu'il l'avait blessé alors qu'il venait l'aider.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas avec Toya comme tu es avec d'autres. Je t'ai vu t'épanouir auprès de lui pendant des jours entiers. Si tu avais voulu jouer avec lui, tu n'aurais pas tenté pendant des semaines de le séduire. Tu aurais abandonné pour trouver une autre proie.

Miki baissa les yeux.

- Et tu as peur. Peur d'aimer. Je le sais, n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ? continua Chris.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à ses attentes.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu me vois, installé avec un mec ? Avec mon travail et le sien, nous n'avons pas les mêmes horaires, nous ne nous verrons pas. Il m'attendrait le matin « _okairi_ » et moi « _tadaima_ », il me dirait « _iterashai_ » quand je pars…

- Tu délires un peu là. On n'est pas dans un manga.

- C'est bien une idylle pendant les vacances. Ce n'est pas le quotidien, on ne voit pas les défauts des autres. Et quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être le mec parfait.

- Il est juste amoureux de toi. Il te rend meilleur.

- C'est vraiment effrayant quand quelqu'un te dit « je t'aime », ajouta Miki.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé. Chris le serrait tendrement contre lui.

- Si je m'attache, je risque de le perdre un jour. Et je ne sais pas comment je pourrai le supporter.

- Dis-moi sincèrement ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Miki resta muet quelques minutes, le cœur serré.

- Je crois que je l'aime.

- Tu crois ?

- Non, c'est une certitude. J'aime Toya. Mais je ne me vois pas avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Si tu ne tentes pas à vivre avec lui, tu ne sauras jamais. Tu ne peux pas continuer à agir ainsi. Tu fais du mal à Toya et tu te fais du mal à toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec lui ?

- Je veux être avec lui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu veux vraiment le perdre ?

Miki se remit à trembler. Chris osa lui donner une gifle.

- Parce que tu es en train de le perdre. Et il faut que tu fasses quelque chose très vite. Réveille-toi !

Chris finit par passer toute sa matinée chez Miki. Celui-ci se reposa un peu en début d'après-midi, cogitant sur ce qu'il allait faire. Eiji et Masao rentrèrent tôt, trop inquiets au sujet de Toya. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Son téléphone n'avait cessé de sonner et cela le fatiguait. Il ne prenait plus la peine de répondre au risque d'être encore blessé. Il se sentait tellement con d'avoir cédé à Miki. Il ne sortit pas pour le dîner, et les autres devinèrent très bien qu'il n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Masao et Chris discutaient dans le salon tandis qu'Eiji préparaient le thé.

- Comment ça va se passer pour la suite ? demanda Masao.

- Cela ne dépend que de Miki.

- Un bon poing dans sa gueule, c'est tout ce qu'il aura, répliqua Eiji.

- Il essaie juste de remettre ses idées en place, dit Chris.

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Eiji alla ouvrir après avoir posé les tasses sur la table du salon. Il fut surpris de voir Miki en face de lui. Il avait oublié à quel point il était grand, et même s'il faisait la même taille, il se sentait diminué et il ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Miki ne dit rien et entra.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama Eiji.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Masao.

Chris souriait dans son coin. Il prit la main de Masao avec tendresse. Miki leur jeta un bref regard avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Toya. Masao empêcha Eiji de le suivre.

Miki était dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il s'avança lentement vers le lit et aperçut Toya, allongé sur le ventre, immobile. Il lui caressa les cheveux, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Il continua son geste jusqu'à ce que Toya ouvre les yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Miki prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé. Je me rends compte à quel point je t'ai fait du mal.

- Explique-moi, dit Toya d'une petite voix en lui prenant la main.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'attacher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Comme réponse, Miki se glissa dans le lit et le serra contre lui.

- Il y a un mot qui me fait très peur, continua-t-il. Le verbe « aimer » est effrayant, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est pour ça que tu m'ignores ? demanda le jeune homme, surpris.

- C'est une expérience que je n'ai pas. Parce que te perdre me ferais trop mal.

Toya ne répondit pas. Il se blottit un peu plus contre Miki. Son corps était si chaud et agréable. Il commença à pleurer.

- C'est pourquoi je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Miki haussa les épaules avant de l'embrasser timidement. Toya ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te compliques bien la vie. Tu aurais dû en discuter avec moi plus tôt.

- Je ne suis pas doué, tu devrais le savoir, non ? répondit Miki en lui rendant son sourire.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je te promets de ne plus me montrer égoïste ni de me conduire comme un parfait crétin.

- Tu as intérêt. J'ai vraiment cru que tu t'étais moqué de moi.

- Je ne suis pas con à ce point-là. Seulement, parfois j'agis et je me fais peur moi-même. Je ne me croyais pas capable d'avoir une relation stable aussi tôt. Et puis toi et moi ce n'était pas évident au premier coup d'œil.

- C'est sûr.

- Mais je crois que mon attitude seule n'a pas pu te désespérer à ce point.

Toya ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soupirer.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, continua Miki.

- J'ai un petit souci personnel, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es là, ça ne peut que s'arranger.

- Un souci personnel ? Et tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- Plus tard. Je veux être tranquille avec toi.

- Je t'aime, Toya-chan, dit enfin Miki en lui embrassant le front.

Ils continuèrent à discuter presque toute la nuit. Chris et Masao ne dormirent pas non plus. Ils avaient instantanément compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude à se faire au sujet de Miki et Toya. Chris se tenait contre son compagnon qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il commença à lui embrasser les doigts avec envie. Chris rougit. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Sa tête bascula en arrière. Aussitôt Masao l'allongea sur le lit et lui embrassa le torse. Il aimait quand Chris crispait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, soupirant de bien-être. Il remonta pour retrouver ses lèvres. Le baiser fut langoureux et sensuel. Chris fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Masao avant de le pousser pour qu'il se couche. Surpris, il se laissa faire. Son amant commença à faire parcourir sa langue sur son ventre, descendant doucement. Il s'agrippa aux draps quand Chris entreprit de s'occuper de son intimité. Il rougissait tout en s'appliquant. Masao ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était mignon. C'est alors que Chris se redressa et s'offrit à son amant. Il fit glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Masao et il commença à remuer le bassin. La chambre n'était éclairée que par les rayons de la lune qui entraient par la fenêtre et qui illuminaient le corps de nacre de Chris. Plus que jamais, Masao voyait un ange près de lui. Un ange qu'il voudrait protéger à tout jamais.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Toya et Miki s'étaient enfin tus. Toya soupira de bien-être. Il était confortablement allongé contre Miki. Il aimait son odeur, sa chaleur. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de béatitude silencieuse, Toya s'empara des lèvres de Miki qui lui répondit aussitôt avec ardeur. Le décoloré l'allongea avec douceur sur l'oreiller sans se délier de ses lèvres et il commença à lui déboutonner la chemise. Sa main glissait sur son torse et Toya frémit alors. Miki lui déposa un timide baiser sur la joue, puis lui embrassa la gorge avec envie, et il descendit encore un peu jusqu'à passer sa langue sur un de ses deux boutons de chair.

Le pantalon de Toya s'envola à travers la chambre, suivi de près par son caleçon blanc. La main de Miki continua son parcours sur les cuisses puis il lui caressa à l'intérieur. Toya se cambra légèrement. Ces doigts si habiles jouaient avec son corps comme personne ne pouvait le faire, puis ils s'introduisirent en lui. Miki ne cessait de l'embrasser avidement sur toutes les parties de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il prit la décision de remplacer ses doigts par quelque chose de plus gros. Toya se mit à trembler et il s'agrippa aux bras de Miki. La nuit n'était pas encore finie.

Au matin, Toya était déjà éveillé et il ne détachait pas ses yeux du visage endormi de Miki. Il était si beau, le visage fin, un peu mâte, des lèvres douces et moelleuses. Il aimait tout particulièrement ses mains. Elles étaient longues et fines, fermes et tendres à la fois. Les sentir effleurer son corps lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête. C'était trop tard. Il était tombé éperdument amoureux de cet homme. Il était hors de question de le laisser partir.

- Toya-chan… murmura Miki dans son sommeil, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. _Aishiteru_.

Toya devint aussitôt rouge comme une pivoine. Ces mots-là, sortant de sa bouche à lui, c'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui ait donné. Il lui répondit en lui embrassant la main. Il se réveilla quelques minutes après, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bonjour beau mec, dit-il.

- Salut Miki.

- J'aime ta voix, avoua-t-il aussitôt, sans prévenir.

Le jeune avocat enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Miki, l'air innocent.

Quand enfin ils se levèrent pour aller dans la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt et la table était totalement garnie. Chris était encore en train de préparer des bricoles, chantonnant joyeusement, tandis que Masao finissait de laver des casseroles. Joyeusement, Miki ébouriffa les boucles de son petit-frère avec amour en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Toya, pas jaloux pour un sou, s'assit à sa place, l'air affamé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se dire qu'ils vivaient intégralement dans le bonheur.

- Wouah ! Trop beau tout ça ! Je peux ? s'exclama Eiji, interrompant la symbiose matinale.

Il prit une pincée de ce que Chris avait préparé et l'engloutit aussitôt.

_- Oishi_ !

Il s'assit à côté de Toya qui le regardait les yeux ronds. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

- Ben quoi ? fit-il.

- Espèce de gorille ! s'écria son voisin de table en lui donnant en gros coup sur la tête.

- Mais…

- Aucune sensibilité, se désola Masao en soupirant tristement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez de bon matin ? râla Eiji.

- On a toi, voilà le problème, répliqua Toya.

- Ouais… bon… encore là toi ?

Eiji s'était tourné vers Miki.

- Comme tu vois.

- J'espère que t'en as fini avec tes conneries, sinon je t'explose.

- Bonjour Eiji, comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va très bien merci. J'ai pris soin de Toya toute la nuit. Et toi t'as fait quoi ?

Eiji pâlit et croisa les bras. Les trois autres se mirent à rire joyeusement et il rit avec eux.

- C'est assurément une belle journée, conclut-il avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Toya affectueusement.

Sans se soucier de se plaindre, Toya posa sur son meilleur ami un regard reconnaissant. Eiji était quelqu'un de très intelligent qui considérait ses amis comme sa propre famille et qui ne supportait pas qu'ils souffrent. C'est pour cela, même s'il avait eu tort, qu'il s'en était pris à Chris. C'est pour cela qu'il avait menacé Miki. Quand on touchait à ceux qu'il aimait, il agissait sans réfléchir une seconde et cela lui causait souvent du tort. Masao se souvint qu'au lycée, il se battait souvent contre ceux qui s'en prenaient à sa sœur d'un an sa cadette.

Après s'être régalés, Miki et Toya se rendirent à la douche ensemble. Ils prirent du plaisir à se défeuiller l'un et l'autre et à se caresser avec tendresse. Leurs corps semblaient ne faire qu'un sous le ruissellement de l'eau revigorante, et à ce moment-là, ils s'aimaient plus que jamais. Leurs passés distincts s'effaçaient peu à peu : ils ne voyaient que leur avenir ensemble. Miki lui proposa de venir s'installer dans son appartement bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Toya répondit d'un sourire. Il le désirait ardemment. Tandis que Miki le plaquait contre le mur carrelé de la douche, il releva une jambe et lui enserra la taille. Il était entièrement immobilisé entre le mur et son amant qui multipliait ses ardeurs. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait abondamment couvrait leurs cris et leurs gémissements aux oreilles extérieures. Quelques instants après, ils flemmardaient au salon, amoureusement, discutant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

- Quand on arrivera chez moi, qui sera bientôt chez nous, on le fera dans les moindres recoins de l'appartement.

- Je croyais qu'il était grand ?

- Cela annonce des journées bien prometteuses, répondit Miki dans un sourire carnassier.

Toya lui embrassa le cou, une nouvelle fois entièrement conquis par cet homme.

- Sinon, continua Miki. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, il me semble.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Toya.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quelques jours ? Je t'ai senti paniqué et plus nerveux que tu n'aurais dû l'être la fois où tu es venu me voir à mon club.

- L'envie de te voir, sans doute.

- Non. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

Miki semblait résolu à en découdre avec cette affaire alors que Toya se sentait tellement bien en cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas remettre cette histoire au goût du jour tant qu'il pouvait profiter de son amant. Mais celui-ci lui fit clairement comprendre qu'une fois cette affaire réglée, il pourrait profiter entièrement de lui sans se soucier d'une éventuelle mauvaise nouvelle.

- Tu te souviens de mon ex qui m'a plaqué il y a trois mois ?

- Vaguement, tu l'as juste évoqué une fois.

- C'est la fille du patron du cabinet d'avocat où je travaille. Elle m'a quitté un matin, sans un mot. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle, j'ai juste entendu dire qu'elle s'était enfuie avec un motard pas très fréquentable qui venait de sortir de prison.

- Charmante.

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- Depuis quelques jours, elle s'est mise à me harceler au téléphone. Il l'a mise enceinte et elle voudrait que je reconnaisse l'enfant. Elle a peur d'être reniée par son père et ce serait plus acceptable que ce soit moi le père plutôt que son nouveau copain.

- En gros elle veut que tu sois son pigeon.

- Elle m'annonce qu'elle est prête à user de toute son influence sur son père pour me mettre la pression par rapport à mon travail. Ça a commencé avec un entretien avec le père dont l'issue est de savoir s'il me garde ou pas. Depuis quelques jours, je reçois des remontrances alors que je n'ai pas changé d'attitude dans mon travail. Elle se pointe plusieurs fois par jour pour me déstabiliser.

Miki resta muet tandis que Toya continua d'expliquer le flot de problèmes qui lui tombait dessus. Cette femme, du nom de Kyoko, était jusqu'à aller voir la mère de Toya pour une demande en mariage. Et la mère, ne se doutant de rien, avait aussitôt accepté la proposition.

- Et tu ne peux pas expliquer la situation à ton chef si tu n'arrives pas à la raisonner ?

- Accorderais-tu ta confiance à ta fille ou à ton employé ? soupira Toya.

- C'est pas faux. Mais si elle était est partie, son père a dû mal le prendre non ?

- Pas plus que ça.

- Sacré loustic celui-là aussi.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle a toujours eu une énorme influence sur son père.

- Mais un homme instruit comme il doit l'être ne devrait pas être autant soumis à son enfant, marmonna Miki, songeur.

- Je l'aimais, murmura Toya d'une petite voix. J'étais profondément attaché à elle. Elle avait un tout autre visage. Quand elle est partie, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Si Eiji et Masao n'avaient pas été là, je ne sais pas où je serais en ce moment.

On frappa à la porte. Cela devint presque une manie de la part d'Eiji de toujours aller ouvrir sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir. Une jeune femme aux vêtements très près du corps et aux longs cheveux noirs entra dans l'appartement sans attendre l'invitation. Elle n'ôta pas ses énormes lunettes de soleil et se dirigea vers le salon comme si c'était chez elle. Toya roula des yeux.

- Quand on parle du loup… commença-t-il.

- On en voit la queue, finit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Régler notre affaire, Toya.

- Mais ma grande, t'es pas invitée à ce que je sache ! coupa Eiji.

- Deux secondes, coupa le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle, pas intimidé du tout. Imagine qu'on se marie et que tu mets au monde cet enfant. Que feras-tu ?

- Je serai ta femme.

- Ben voyons. Tu continueras surtout à courir après ton jules et tu profiteras nettement de ma situation. Je ne veux pas d'un ménage à trois.

- Tu sais que mon père…

- Soit elle est naïve, soit elle est vraiment très conne, coupa aussitôt Miki.

- Mi… fit Toya, surpris de cette intervention.

- Laisse-moi faire, je vais m'en occuper rapidement. C'est dingue comme t'es doué quand il s'agit des autres, mais quand il s'agit de toi, tu laisses couler.

Kyoko parut interloquée devant cet inconnu qui parlait si familièrement.

- Désolé ma belle, mais Toya ne sera pas ton pigeon, ni ta roue de secours. Quand on jette un mouchoir usagé, on ne le reprend pas.

- Qui tu es pour me parler comme ça ?

- Et puis tu as passé l'âge d'implorer papa dans tes petites magouilles. Sois grande et assume le père de ton enfant quitte à te fâcher avec le tien.

- Tu…

- Tu ne toucheras pas à Toya, ni à sa situation. Tu n'existes plus pour lui. C'est fini. Les salopes, il leur a dit _sayonara_ tu comprends ? _SA-YO-NA-RA_ !

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, la dominant totalement de sa taille. Son regard était perçant. C'était comme s'il la passait aux rayons X.

- Maintenant tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu te casses. Je me charge de régler le cas du mariage. Touche encore à Toya et je m'en vais le voir ton père. Tu verras comment je saurai me montrer persuasif. Ton jeu a assez duré, tu as un gosse à t'occuper, commence à te conduire comme une mère responsable. Assume tes conneries, Toya ne le fera pas pour toi.

- Des fois il me fait peur, murmura Masao à l'oreille de Chris.

- C'est ça casse-toi, intervint Eiji, impatient.

- Toya est beaucoup trop gentil, il n'était pas capable de te sortir tout ça. Mais tu sais, y en a qui vont en prison pour moins que ça ma belle.

Elle pâlit. Son visage devint encore plus blanc quand Miki prit Toya par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément, lui léchant d'abord les lèvres avant d'y introduire sa langue, ostensiblement provocateur. Elle vit Toya y prendre un certain plaisir en répondant amoureusement au grand rouquin. Quand le jeu fut fini, Miki l'acheva.

- Non seulement tu ne l'intéresses plus mais tu n'as aucune chance désormais. De toute façon je suis plus doué au lit que toi. Il préfère quand je le pénètre avec amour plutôt que sentir tes gros seins suants sur sa poitrine. Faut t'y faire.

Elle semblait totalement paralysée comme si une image effrayante se dessinait dans son imagination. En cinq minutes, Miki réussit à obtenir d'elle ce que Toya n'avait pas pu en quelques jours. Des paroles crues du rouquin, les autres étaient totalement abasourdis. Surtout Toya qui était rouge comme une pivoine mais qui semblait acquiescer. Elle s'enfuit aussitôt de l'appartement sous le regard triomphal de Miki qui se lécha les lèvres. Toya appela aussitôt sa mère pour discuter de ce mariage bidon. Tout fut arrangé. Eiji était resté dans son coin songeur.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'épates, dit-il à Miki.

- Je sais. Ça te les coupe, hein ?

- Carrément.

- Je sais parler aux profiteuses.

Toya restait dans son coin, soulagé. Plus tard, Miki l'emmena loin du quartier sans prévenir les autres. Ils se promenèrent main dans la main dans les rues de Tokyo. Toya semblait nager dans le bonheur. Le regard des autres n'existait donc pas pour lui. Arrivés au parc, il se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

- Je l'ai su bien avant que tu ne me le dises, répondit Miki en lui caressant la joue.

- Et je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et il l'embrassa amoureusement. Miki le prit par la taille et le souleva de terre. Ils continuèrent leur ballade jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Toya se mette à sonner. C'était Eiji au bout du fil qui réprimanda pendant dix minutes les deux hommes qui étaient morts de rire.

Les cartons étaient prêts. Ils furent chargés dans une camionnette garée dans un coin de la rue. Eiji et Toya supervisaient les opérations avec Chris tandis que Masao et Miki installaient les nouveaux meubles dans l'appartement du couple établi. Quand enfin tout était prêt, Toya leur fit un repas spécial dans la cuisine neuve de Chris et Masao. De son côté, il avait déjà emménagé chez Miki au plus grand désespoir d'Eiji qui pourtant avait déjà réussi à trouver un petit studio à côté de son lieu de travail, plus en raccord avec son seul budget. Plus de loyer divisé en trois, il devait voir moins grand. Masao, Toya et Eiji dirent alors adieu à leur vie commune pour commencer de nouvelles aventures. Leur amitié n'en sortit que grandie malgré la séparation. Eux-mêmes avaient changé intérieurement et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Une semaine après, Chris et Masao avaient organisé une pendaison de la crémaillère avec toute la famille. Ce fut un véritable moment de bonheur pour Chris que de retrouver ses parents qui l'embrassèrent chaleureusement. C'était un vrai repas familial. Mamoru Ikeda s'entendait même parfaitement avec Shinji Taori, lui apprenant à accepter que son fils n'entre pas dans la norme comme il l'aurait voulu. Chris vers la fin de la soirée se mit à pleurer. Tant de bonheur, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela lui arriverait. Touchée, Asuka l'enlaça tendrement avant d'invectiver Masao.

- Alors, vous l'avez fait dans chaque pièce déjà ou pas ?

- Asuka ! s'exclama Hanako, lançant un regard fâché à sa fille.

- Ben quoi ?

Chris eut un petit rire gêné et il rougit.

- Pas encore, répondit Masao le plus naturellement du monde. On garde la salle de bain pour la fin.

- Ça veut dire que dans la salle à manger, c'est déjà fait ? coupa Miki, faussement naïf.

Il y eut un long silence. L'image de Chris et de Masao allongés sur la table ne faisant qu'un seul corps passa furtivement dans l'imagination de chacun et on vit Shinji Taori blêmir. Il voulait mieux connaître son fils, mais pas dans ce sens-là. Chris changea immédiatement de conversation en évoquant leur séjour en France. Sa plus grande victoire fut le regard intéressé de son père quand il raconta leur randonnée dans les volcans éteints. Avant de partir, Shinji le serra dans ses bras.

- Un jour, j'aurai le courage de te demander pardon pour ma cruauté, mais sache que je ne te déteste pas, et je suis heureux de voir que tu es devenu un homme bien.

Que répondre à cela ? Chris en était profondément ému et il remercia ses parents d'être venus. Mamoru partit à son tour et ils restèrent entre amis quelques temps.

- Je voulais vous dire que dans un mois mon club organise une soirée déguisée. Alors je vous invite tous, déclara Miki dans un fauteuil, Toya sur ses genoux.

- Bonne idée, dit Masao, déjà inspiré par une idée de costume.

- Vous pouvez encore y réfléchir. Mais demain soir, allons-y simplement pour faire la fête.

- Moi j'dis pas non, répondit Eiji. J'aime beaucoup quand on sort tous ensemble.

La question était ainsi réglée. Tout le monde rentra chez soi après avoir passé une excellente soirée. Enfin seul, Chris se coucha sur le canapé, un peu fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et sentit Masao s'allonger sur lui avec envie.

- Nous voilà chez nous, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oui, chez nous.

Masao remonta le tee-shirt de Chris et lui embrassa le torse. Il commença à le caresser langoureusement. Oui, ils allaient bien profiter de leur intimité tous les deux. Masao passa sa langue sur un téton de son amant tout en lui enlevant son pantalon. Il fit glisser sa main sur l'entrejambe et, lentement, il introduisit deux doigts en Chris qui se cambra légèrement. Ils s'unirent cette nuit comme les autres nuits qui précédèrent comme tous les nuits qui suivraient, parce que leur amour était une flamme éternelle.

* * *

_fin du deuxième axe :) nous allons débuter un troisième, donc nouveau couple aussi. A vous de deviner de qui il s'agit! Le troisième axe est toujours en cours d'écriture, donc si les deux premières parties arriveront vite, la suite sera plus longue._


	8. Axe III part1

**AXE III – l'amour est combat **-part 1-

La rue était bondée : il y avait plusieurs bars et clubs branchés où les jeunes se retrouvaient à toute heure de la nuit. Masao et Chris, accompagnée par Toya et Eiji entrèrent au _Bara no Hime_ membre VIP, privilège donné par Miki, gérant du club. Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé circulaire pourpre, autour d'une petite table, dans un coin de la salle à l'abri de la foule.

- Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu acceptes de venir, dit Miki à Eiji.

- C'est qu'on s'amuse bien ici.

Miki s'apprêta à les quitter quelques instants pour vérifier des détails quand on se jeta sur lui.

- Miki-samaaaa !

C'était un jeune homme assez fin aux cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés lui tombant sur les épaules. Il portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon en cuir noir très moulant. Toya frémit quelques secondes et se leva de son fauteuil, furieux, tirant cet intrus par un pan de la veste. D'abord interloqué, le jeune homme lui sourit.

- Je t'ai manqué, Toya-chan ?

- Désolé je ne me souviens pas de ton nom, grogna Toya.

- Te l'ai-je donné ?

- Tu me fais des avances un jour et le lendemain tu te permets de chauffer mon mec sous mes yeux ?

- Je ne me permets pas, je le fais tout le temps calme-toi, il n'est pas ta propriété.

- Je vous présente Akihito, soupira Miki. Client régulier de ce club.

- Chri-chan ! s'exclama Akihito et serrant Chris contre lui. Ca fait longtemps ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?

- Et toi, où étais-tu la dernière fois que je suis passé ici ?

- Je suis allé quelques mois à Shanghai.

- Depuis il est encore plus insupportable, murmura le rouquin.

- Miki-sama ! se plaignit Aki en lui serrant le bras.

Il regarda longuement Miki l'air triste avant de se tourner vers Masao.

- Alors c'est lui le fameux prince charmant ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- Ah bon ? En bien ou en mal ?

- Ben le fait que Chri-chan ait trouvé son grand amour est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? continua Aki en haussant les épaules.

- Donc je ne te présente plus Toya, dit Miki, s'attirant le regard foudroyant de son amant. Mais voici Eiji, le meilleur ami de Toya et Masao. Vingt-cinq ans, célibataire.

- Tu sous-entends quoi, là ? demanda Eiji.

- Enchanté, répondit Aki avec un grand sourire. Au fait Toya, je m'excuse de m'être montré si désagréable avec toi.

Il lui prit affectueusement les mains.

- Cependant je ne peux pas abandonner l'idée que Miki-sama est mien.

- Cause toujours, marmonna Toya.

- Mais il ne faut pas me tenter avec un célibataire.

- De quoi ? intervint Eiji.

- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour Miki-sama, continua Akihito, le regard innocemment planté dans celui de Toya. Je ne veux pas d'un décérébré désespéré.

- De quoi ? répéta le décérébré en question.

- Bref, coupa Miki, l'air las, c'est Akihito, faut pouvoir le supporter.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Akihito.

- Miki-sama, tu es méchant !

- Ça prouve que je t'aime bien. Tu veux venir avec moi, Toya ?

- Oui !

Akihito semblait aux anges. Il s'assit à côté de Chris sans demander la permission de s'incruster dans le groupe. Ils commencèrent tous les deux à discuter joyeusement. Ils semblaient bien se connaître. En effet ils se côtoyaient depuis longtemps et ils expliquèrent brièvement aux autres. Akihito s'était enfui de chez son père qui le battait. Il s'était fait émanciper à seize ans et s'en sortait plutôt bien, faisant des petits boulots. Miki avait été chargé de veiller sur lui et il lui avait donné beaucoup de conseils. Il était désormais serveur à temps partiel dans un restaurant de renom pour pouvoir se payer ses études car il était entré dans une bonne université.

- Mais tu as quel âge ? demanda Masao.

- Dix-huit ans, répondit Aki.

Masao et Eiji étaient totalement abasourdis. Aussi jeune mais pourtant traînant régulièrement dans un night-club, ne se gênant pas pour draguer ouvertement d'autres hommes. En le regardant bien, Akihito faisait bien ses dix-huit ans mais il était différent des autres jeunes de son âge. Il semblait bien s'autogérer et il avait donc une expérience de la vie bien dissemblable. Eiji remarqua aussi qu'il avait d'autres expériences. Il croisait ses longues jambes de manière désinvolte et ses yeux noirs brillaient de malice. Ainsi il aurait dragué Toya récemment comme il le faisait souvent presque tous les soirs avec d'autres, mais en plus il annonçait haut et clair qu'il ne renoncerait pas à Miki. Il avait une telle admiration pour celui qui s'était occupé de lui. Eiji pensa alors à cet homme. Depuis tout jeune il avait pris soin de Chris. Ensuite il apprend qu'il s'était occupé d'un mineur émancipé. Qui était-il ? Miki était très extraverti, il avait des goûts douteux, avait perverti Toya… Dans ce club, il semblait important, très respecté de ceux qui venaient. La boîte avait beau être à deux rues d'une zone mal famée, il n'y avait jamais eu de problème ici. Eiji resta pensif un long moment. Tandis que Chris et Masao étaient tendrement collés l'un à l'autre, se murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille, Akihito s'assit brusquement sur les genoux d'Eiji.

- T'as fait le vœu de silence, _senpai_ ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme interloqué.

- Qui t'a dit de…

Sous les yeux ahuris de Chris et Masao, Akihito embrassa sa proie avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de se défendre. Surpris, Eiji resta paralysé quelques secondes. Toya et Miki revinrent au moment où Eiji repoussa violemment Aki qui affichait ouvertement sa satisfaction. Il regarda longuement Miki, espérant un soupçon de jalousie, mais le rouquin avait un large sourire et il se moqua joyeusement d'Eiji qui foudroyait Aki du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'exclama Eiji.

- Du calme, murmura Akihito. Je ne t'ai pas violé non plus.

- Presque !

- Ce n'est qu'un baiser, franchement, ce que t'es prude !

- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu me touches, répliqua l'autre.

- On a oublié de te prévenir qu'on n'était pas dans un couvent ? se moqua Aki.

- Ah parce que tu le fais souvent ce genre de chose ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'as pas aimé ?

- Non je n'ai pas aimé, continua Eiji.

- Menteur.

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas, tu ne me connais même pas.

- Toi non plus tu ne m'intéresses pas, tu n'exciterais même pas une mouche.

- Tu t'es bien regardé ?

- Effectivement et je dois te dire que moi au moins j'ai du succès !

Eiji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gamin était d'une prétention sans précédent. Il sembla comprendre et il se tourna aussitôt vers Miki.

- Tel maître tel élève, dit-il.

- Eh oh… répliqua Miki. Je ne lui ai rien enseigné. J'ai juste couché avec.

Akihito se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Chris.

- Miki-sama est méchant ! s'exclama-t-il en pleurant.

- Allons, allons, murmura Chris en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de t'occuper de tes protégés, constata Masao en souriant.

- Et de un, jusqu'ici j'ai eu une vie sexuelle très particulière, et de deux à partir du moment où il a pris la décision de s'occuper de lui-même, il est devenu responsable de ses propres actes. Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Il est jeune, ça lui passera.

- On verra bien, répondit Akihito en se rasseyant aux côtés de Chris. En tout cas je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous les trois.

Il leur offrit aussitôt son plus beau sourire avant de prendre congé d'eux et de reprendre ses habitudes. La colère d'Eiji cependant restait toujours vive. Ils regardaient tous les cinq Akihito s'éloigner. Il marchait d'un pas assuré. Son pantalon noir était vraiment très moulant, mettant ses formes en valeur. Masao semblait subjugué. Toya ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Chris avait un petit sourire en coin. Et Miki soupira longuement, se rappelant une certaine fougueuse nuit passée avec cette paire de…

- Ça donne vraiment envie, dit-il.

- Hum, répondit Masao en haussant un sourcil. Chris chéri, tu veux quelque chose de particulier à boire ?

Eiji les regarda un à un.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Ah… murmura Miki. Les joies de la jeunesse.

Toya lui pinça fortement la joue, devinant ses pensées avec perspicacité.

- Il faudra que tu me racontes un de ces jours ce que tu as fait avec lui.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Ils retournèrent régulièrement au club après ça, environ une fois par semaine. Ils avaient surtout hâte de participer à la soirée à thème. Tous avaient une idée bien précise de leurs costumes mais ils ne se les communiquaient pas avant le jour J. Ils se retrouvèrent alors chez Miki et Toya le soir même pour se préparer avant d'y aller. Eiji avait déjà enfilé son costume. C'était simplement son kimono de karaté.

- Bonjour l'originalité, commenta Miki.

- Je t'emmerde.

Masao quant à lui sortit de la salle de bain au bout de deux heures. Toya et Miki avaient eu le temps de se préparer eux-mêmes. Masao portait donc un costume extrêmement perfectionné. Son pantalon blanc était tissé de fils d'or et il avait de grandes bottes noires montant jusqu'à ses genoux. Il portait une chemise blanche très fine en dessous d'une veste bleue, décorée avec des fils rouges et or, formant des boucles. Il avait des épaulières dorées et des gants blancs. Il se tenait devant ses amis, tel un majestueux prince, la main posée sur sa fausse épée. On se crut dans un film d'époque, retraçant la Révolution française. Miki quant à lui avait été au plus simple. Il s'était drapé d'un drap blanc et portait au front une couronne de laurier. Il avait également un faux arc derrière le dos et une lyre accrochée à sa hanche. Il fit une pause et les autres tentèrent de deviner.

- Vous n'avez pas fini de vous inspirer de l'occident ? marmonna Eiji. Mais c'est tout toi de te prendre pour Apollon.

- Quoi ? Il te plait pas mon costume ?

- C'est toi le patron. Quant à Masao… ça va pas être pratique pour danser.

- Mais je ne compte pas danser avec toi, répliqua Masao d'un air faussement hautain. Je ne danse point avec des primitifs comme vous, monsieur.

Pendant que Chris se préparait de son côté, ils détaillèrent le costume de Toya. Il portait un ensemble de cuir : un pantalon moulant et une veste sans manche. Il avait relevé ses cheveux en piques avec du gel et s'était maquillé les yeux en noirs ainsi que ses lèvres. Il avait également des chaînes autour de sa taille et des mitaines en cuir. Il croisait les bras d'un air impatient.

- On se demande qui est le plus sage de vous deux, commenta Masao, étonné de voir son ami habillé ainsi.

- Ta gueule, c'est Miki qui a choisi ça pour moi.

- T'es tellement sexy, répondit Apollon dans un sourire amoureux.

Chris sortit enfin de la salle de bain. C'était le seul qui s'était travesti en femme. Bien qu'il se soit juré de ne plus porter de robe, celle qu'il avait ce soir-là était parfaitement accordée à la veste de Masao. Le jupon était blanc par-dessous un épais tissu bleu finement décoré de rouge et d'or. Les bretelles tombaient en dessous des épaules, mettant la délicatesse du cou du jeune homme en valeur. Il n'avait pas mis de rembourrage à la poitrine, mais cela le rendait encore plus séduisant. Il avait un simple pendentif autour du coup ainsi que de longues boucles d'oreilles et un diadème en or. Il avait aussi mis une perruque de la même couleur que ses cheveux. C'était comme s'il ne les avait jamais coupés. Une mèche bouclée était posée sur le devant. Il s'était également maquillé. Il mit devant eux ses gants blancs qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes et attendit le verdict.

- Magnifique, dit simplement Miki. Tu es sublime.

- Alors allons-y, murmura Masao en prenant la main de Chris.

Il avait un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Il semblait ému par cette apparition. En les voyant ainsi, les trois autres se dirent qu'ils avaient face à eux le couple parfait.

Ils arrivèrent alors au club de Miki et ils se firent aussitôt remarquer. Les costumes des autres étaient aussi divers et variés, créant une foule bien singulière. La soirée promettait d'être excellente. Ce furent en réalité Chris et Masao qui attiraient le plus les regards. Ils étaient parfaitement accordés. C'était réellement le beau prince et sa princesse. Ils ne se quittaient pas et souriaient tendrement à ceux qui les saluaient. On était presque intimidé devant eux : ils inspiraient la sérénité. Ils osaient s'embrasser en public, normal pour les personnages issus de contes de fées. Miki de son côté s'occupait de ses clients. Son collaborateur Naoki était déguisé en samurai. Il semblait très enchanté de cette idée. Elle avait eu un immense succès auprès des clients du club.

Beaucoup d'hommes peu recommandables s'approchèrent de Toya. Celui-ci les ignorait d'un air hautain. Quand ils devenaient plus avenants, il n'hésitait pas à leur donner un violent coup de pied entre les jambes avant de s'éloigner.

- J'appartiens à Apollon, disait-il.

Eiji restait assis dans son coin, presque boudeur, un cocktail à la main. Il vit Miki s'approcher. La courte toge blanche qui l'habillait mettait vraiment ses formes en valeur. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme brune entièrement habillée d'une fine robe bleue et jaune pâle. Elle avait une ceinture dorée à la taille et des diamants dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

- Eiji ! s'exclama le propriétaire des lieux. Je te présente Aki-chan ! C'est une personne très intéressante qui a de la discussion et du charme. Je te la laisse pour la soirée, elle n'a pas de cavalier.

- Si tu veux, murmura Eiji.

- Mais… Miki-sama ! s'exclama Aki qui semblait vouloir rester avec lui.

- Je dois y aller moi.

La jeune femme semblait déçue. Elle s'assit tristement à côté d'Eiji qui vida son verre cul-sec. Elle était bien jolie, pensait-il. Ils commencèrent à discuter.

- On se connaît j'ai l'impression, dit-il.

- Je m'en souviendrais, répondit-elle.

Akihito rigolait bien intérieurement. Ce macaque était incapable de le reconnaître sous ce déguisement. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire tout haut, Aki savait que conquérir Miki était impossible. Il était donc temps de tourner la page. Il l'aimait encore, mais cela avait changé. Il gardait de l'admiration profonde pour celui qui l'avait aidé. Maintenant il voulait s'amuser, et ce macaque était la première proie qui lui tombait sous la main. Il allait bien jouer avec lui. Mais il ne savait pas que bientôt Eiji ne serait plus capable de différencier le jeu de la vie réelle. En effet, il engloutissait verres sur verres. Le club faisait d'excellents cocktails à son goût. Il devenait par là-même de moins en moins désagréable aux yeux d'Akihito qui commençait à en avoir assez d'être pris pour une femme. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui plaisait de jouer avec lui. Il se sentit victorieux quand Eiji osa poser une main sur sa cuisse.

- De quand date ta dernière relation ? demanda Aki.

- Quatre mois je crois, répondit le karateka d'une voix rauque.

- Et tu es prêt à vivre autre chose ?

- Je ne demande que ça !

Sur ces mots, Akihito se mit à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Eiji et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui caressa le torse par-dessous son kimono. Eiji sentit la langue d'Aki jouer avec la sienne et il lui répondit avec plaisir tout en lui caressant les hanches avec envie. La fausse demoiselle fit remonter ses mains jusqu'aux cheveux noirs coupés presque à ras sur la tête d'Eiji. Aki délia ses lèvres de celles de sa proie et les lui lécha avidement avant de lui embrasser son torse mis à nu. Il fit passer ses mains sur le ventre du jeune homme et le caressa lentement. Il eut un petit sourire quand il sentit une raideur à l'entrejambe.

- Partons, murmura Aki à son oreille.

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- Mon appartement n'est pas loin.

Oubliant totalement ses amis qui continuaient à s'amuser dans leur coin, Eiji suivit Akihito qui le tenait par la main. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qu'il passa entre la sortie du club et l'entrée dans l'appartement d'Aki. Aussitôt la porte fermée, Eiji le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Le jeune homme travesti tenta de le mener tant bien que mal jusque dans la chambre où ils se déshabillèrent. Akihito poussa Eiji sur le lit et il lui prit le sexe avec malice. Il commença de lents va-et-vient, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Eiji qui semblait apprécier. Puis il effleura le bout de sa langue avant de l'engloutir entièrement dans sa bouche. Le karateka fit basculer sa tête en arrière, ne pouvant retenir un râle de bien-être. Aki le fit allonger. Les mains posées à plat sur son torse, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Eiji lui tenait fermement les hanches et il le guida lentement vers lui. Akihito se retint de crier et commença à remuer. Eiji faisait glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de remonter jusqu'à la taille. Elles passèrent furtivement sur le torse et elles redescendirent aux hanches.

- Si doux… murmura-t-il.

Il semblait totalement ailleurs, comme s'il se croyait dans un étrange rêve. Akihito ne parvenait pas à lire dans ses pensées, alors il se contenta de profiter de l'instant. Il n'était pas si mal, Eiji, finalement. Il paraissait brusque au premier abord et peut-être pas fin dans ses mots, mais il avait un bon regard, une peau légèrement hâlée et un corps bien musclé et ferme au toucher. Aki voulait le connaître un peu plus, mais il savait que ce soir-là il n'était pas lui-même. Car s'il avait été lui-même, il ne se serait jamais laissé toucher par un autre homme. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement fatigués. Ils changèrent de position, Aki se retrouvant à quatre pattes, subissant les assauts de son amant d'un soir. Eiji semblait inépuisable. Sa main était chaude, et elle parcourait le corps d'Aki qui commençait à s'inquiéter des limites de sa propre résistance physique. Il se mit à trembler. Eiji lui embrassa le dos avant de s'immobiliser enfin, se libérant dans un cri sauvage.

- C'est bizarre… dit-il d'une voix rauque quelques instants après. Quelqu'un comme toi… avec un corps pareil…

- De quoi ?

- Vais vomir…

Eiji retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, totalement assommé. Akihito se redressa, tout en sueur, presque essoufflé. Il remonta le drap sur les épaules d'Eiji qui dormait à poing fermé.

**xXx**

Il était temps d'être rentré à la maison. Chris avait les pieds endoloris à cause des escarpins. Il les retira aussitôt arrivé dans le vestibule et poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Masao le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et le mena dans la chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Chris se retrouva à nouveau sur pieds. Les mains posées sur les hanches de sa princesse, Masao le détaillait de haut en bas.

- Tu étais vraiment le plus beau de la soirée.

- La plus belle tu veux dire.

- Non. Toute catégorie.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de Chris et baissa lentement la fermeture-éclair. La robe glissa mollement et Masao le serra contre lui, lui caressant la peau mise à nue. Chris dégrafa un à un les boutons de la veste de son amant. Il lui embrassa tendrement la joue puis le cou. Il défit la ceinture qui retenait le pantalon et ils se laissèrent aller, s'allongeant sur le matelas. Masao commença à lui embrasser tout le corps, effleurant de ses doigts les zones les plus sensibles. Chris soupirait de bienêtre, essayant tant bien que mal de rester immobile. Puis Masao s'allongea doucement sur lui, accentuant ses caresses. Ils ne cesseraient jamais de s'aimer ainsi, à se dire ces mots que beaucoup redoutent.

De leur côté, Miki et Toya avaient attendu que la soirée soit totalement terminée. Toya somnolait dans un coin, ignorant encore un homme pas très net qui tentait de l'emmener pour finir la nuit. Mais finalement, ils rentrèrent chez eux sans encombre. Toya commença par enlever son maquillage aussitôt arrivé dans la salle de bain avant de rejoindre Miki dans la chambre. Celui-ci avait posé sa couronne et s'était assis sur le lit, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Toya soupira longuement avant se s'assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Ton costume, il pervertirait même les plus sages.

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu non ?

- Il te met en valeur. Tu n'es plus caché sous les vêtements conventionnels. Ce sont eux les véritables costumes qui te cachent. Alors que tu n'as rien à envier à personne au niveau de tes formes. C'est toi qui as eu le plus de succès ce soir.

- On dirait que c'est ce que tu voulais, murmura Toya, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il détacha également les broches qui retenaient la toge de Miki. Celui-ci ne comptait pas le laisser prendre le dessus. Il le fit basculer sur le matelas, le mettant à quatre pattes. Toya parut surpris, mais il se laissa faire. Son pantalon glissa de ses jambes et Miki commença son exploration. Ses mains massaient langoureusement son dos et ses reins, descendaient sur les cuisses et les fesses. Une des deux passa entre les jambes et caressa le bas-ventre. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la tendre chair qui lui était présentée avant de passer sa langue sur le petit orifice. Toya frémit et émit une légère plainte jusqu'à ce que Miki devienne plus pressé. Après quelques longues minutes à n'en plus tenir, il le prit enfin, en commençant par des mouvements lents et en accélérant petit à petit. Ils pouvaient profiter de la nuit, car le lendemain, ils n'allaient pas travailler de la journée.

**xXx**

Le soleil… il brûle les yeux… la tête… est vraiment très lourde… y a quelqu'un qui frappe avec un marteau… Eiji ouvrit les yeux. Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre dans laquelle il était. Tout tournait autour de lui et sa tête était affreusement douloureuse. Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'il était entièrement nu. Il commença à s'inquiéter de comment il avait passé sa nuit car il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Quelqu'un était allongé à ses côtés, lui tournant le dos. C'était un dos plutôt fin et pâle, avec de jolies formes en descendant vers les reins. Eiji rougit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle paire de fesses. Il cria presque victoire, il avait enfin fait une rencontre, quand cette personne, dans son sommeil, se tourna. Le cœur d'Eiji faillit cesser de battre. Il n'avait pas couché avec une femme. Il rassembla ses esprits pour se rappeler de sa soirée. Il se redressa vivement, ce qui lui valu d'intensifier sa migraine. Il se souvint de la soirée déguisée et de Miki qui lui avait présenté une jeune femme prénommée Aki-chan… Aki… Il posa à nouveau le regard sur cet homme. Ce gamin… Akihito. Il remarqua aux pieds du lit la perruque brune aux reflets dorés étalée sur la moquette. Il inspira calmement quelques secondes avant de se lever avec discrétion. Il se rhabilla à la va-vite et partit aussitôt.

Ce fut quand la porte d'entrée se referma qu'Akihito ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira longuement, passant machinalement ses mains sur ses épaules pour défroisser ses muscles. Il posa sa main là où avait été Eiji plus tôt. La place était encore chaude et avait la forme du corps du jeune homme. Aki s'assit et regarda la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Il soupira longuement. Sur le moment, c'était drôle de jouer avec un homme ivre. Mais il oubliait à quel point c'était dur une fois que la nuit s'était enfuie. Il replia ses genoux vers son visage et y posa son front. Il était temps de se lever et d'aller travailler. Il verrait bien plus tard ce qu'il se passerait. Il avait toujours vécu comme ça.

Eiji était arrivé chez lui. Il commença par se déshabiller dans la salle de bain. Il alluma au maximum l'eau froide du robinet et il passa sa tête sous le jet. Il éteignit trente secondes après et releva lentement la tête. Il se promit d'arrêter l'alcool. Il fixait le miroir, incapable de dire ce qui le dégoûtait le plus : avoir trop bu au point de se réveiller dans un lit inconnu ou avoir passé la nuit avec un homme… ou bien d'être parti comme un voleur. Il prit une longue douche revigorante avant d'aller se coucher, complètement épuisé. Il ne se souvenait de rien pour l'instant, mais des sensations refirent peu à peu surface. Le contact de la peau d'Aki contre la sienne était suffisamment gravé en lui. On frappa à sa porte. Il grogna un peu, forcé à se lever et alla ouvrir. Toya entra aussitôt, l'air joyeux, suivi de Miki et de Masao qui semblait également jovial. Chris avait un petit air inquiet.

- Où étais-tu passé hier soir ? demanda Masao en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, dit Chris.

- J'ai simplement bu un verre de trop, si pas deux ou trois… répondit Eiji en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, les mains sur les paupières.

- T'as passé la nuit chez quelqu'un, avoue, coupa Toya.

Il s'était confortablement installé sur les cuisses de Miki qui regardait Eiji avec amusement. Cela eut le don de mettre l'hôte en colère.

- C'est toi qui m'as tendu un piège ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Miki.

- Tu m'as mis dans les bras de cet énergumène et tu…

Il se tut aussitôt. Non il n'allait pas leur avouer qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Akihito. Il se calma.

- Laisse tomber, grommela-t-il.

Un flash lui traversa l'esprit : une main lui caressant le corps et une sensation de plaisir telle qu'il n'en avait jamais senti depuis bien longtemps. Il frémit un instant. Ce gamin, il n'était simplement pas humain.

Les autres remarquèrent très tôt qu'Eiji s'était refermé sur lui-même depuis cette fameuse soirée. Il restait souvent pensif dans son coin comme s'il cherchait une solution à un problème bien compliqué. Cela inquiétait légèrement Toya qui avait pour habitude de bien rire avec lui. Un soir, ils se retrouvèrent chez Miki, comme chaque semaine depuis que Toya y avait emménagé. Ils étaient devenus bien proches, Chris et Miki n'ayant pas eu de mal à s'intégrer dans le groupe. Ils tentèrent ce soir-là de découvrir ce qui clochait chez Eiji. Celui-ci ne se rendit pas compte quand Masao s'était approché de lui. Il lui posa une main sur le front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ?

Eiji sursauta et poussa vivement Masao pour l'éloigner de lui. Son ami semblait blessé de ce geste.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers temps, répondit Toya en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

- Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas dans mon assiette ? demanda Eiji en haussant les épaules.

- C'est justement ce qu'on veut savoir, dit Miki.

Eiji eut un sourire.

- Je vous remercie de votre inquiétude. Mais tout va bien, je vous jure.

Tout le monde fut surpris non pas par la réponse mais par la douceur du ton sur lequel la phrase fut prononcée. Eiji était certes quelqu'un de gentil mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Miki coupa alors la gêne qui s'était installée.

- N'ayant pas eu le temps de faire les courses, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous faire à dîner.

- Alors on vous emmène au restaurant, finit Toya.

- J'en connais un plutôt pas mal. J'y vais souvent et le patron est un ami.

- Allons-y alors, dit Masao.

- C'est parti, ajouta Eiji en se levant.

C'était une enseigne plutôt moderne et chic. Evidemment, Miki avait les moyens pour ce genre de choses. Ils s'assirent alors à une table après qu'une femme très élégante les ait accueillis avec chaleur. Elle leur donna les menus et les laissa quelques temps.

- C'est joli, commenta Toya.

- Je ne pourrais pas me payer un repas ici, dit Eiji en regardant les prix sur la carte.

- C'est moi qui invite, répondit Miki dans un sourire.

Ils discutaient calmement sur les menus présentés. L'ambiance était détendue et amicale. Chris avait déjà choisi, Masao et lui prendraient la même chose. Miki choisit le même plat qu'il prenait d'habitude ici et Toya prit le plus cher, justement parce qu'il ne payait pas. Mais Eiji était tenté par tant de plats différents qu'il ne savait que choisir. Le serveur arriva enfin.

- Vous avez choisi ?

Eiji se crispa. Il connaissait cette voix. Il releva lentement la tête.

- Aki ! s'exclama Miki. Tu n'es pourtant pas de service, aujourd'hui ?

- Tu travailles ici ? s'étonna Toya.

- Hier je n'ai pas travaillé, donc je suis venu aujourd'hui, expliqua Akihito.

- Je vois.

Akihito se risqua à regarder Eiji. Celui-ci avait aussitôt détourné les yeux. Aki se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. La gêne entre les deux hommes était très palpable. Ils firent alors leur commande. Miki remarqua sans rien dire que l'attitude d'Aki n'était pas normale, ni celle d'Eiji d'ailleurs. Une fois que le serveur ait tout noté et qu'il commença à s'éloigner de quelques pas, Eiji se leva brusquement, prétextant aller aux toilettes. Mais en passant à côté d'Aki, il lui murmura « suis-moi » de manière à ce que lui seul puisse entende. Le jeune homme pâlit. Il fit passer la commande aux cuisines avant de rejoindre Eiji. Celui-ci était appuyé contre un lavabo, se regardant fixement dans le miroir. Quand il entendit la porte se fermer, il se redressa aussitôt. Son visage était crispé.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, dit Akihito dans un sourire.

Eiji ne répondit pas. Il croisa les bras. Aki comprit que l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade.

- Pour l'autre nuit… commença-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas « d'autre nuit », coupa Eiji en se rapprochant de lui lentement.

- Il…

- Toi et moi, il ne s'est rien passé. Oublie ça. Si tu en parles, je te tue, est-ce clair ?

Son visage était presque collé à celui d'Aki. C'est qu'il en est capable, ce con ! pensa Aki.

- Okay, oublié ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

Eiji sortit donc des toilettes pour rejoindre ses amis. De toute façon Akihito avait l'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher à ce gamin sous prétexte qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

- Tu es bien étrange ce soir, dit Toya une fois qu'Eiji se rassit.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Intuition.

- On va faire la fête après ? proposa Miki. Dans mon club, bien entendu.

- Je vois pas pourquoi j'irai, coupa Eiji.

- Parce que récemment tu te faisais une joie de venir avec nous, répondit Masao, surpris.

- Bon très bien.

Mais il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-huit pour cent de chances qu'Akihito soit également présent. Ils dînèrent jusqu'à tard et arrivèrent à la boîte aux environs d'une heure du matin. Eiji n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot mais les autres commençaient à y être habitués.

Alors que Miki avait instantanément disparu pour s'occuper de la gérance, Chris et Masao étaient bien occupés à danser l'un contre l'autre et ainsi profiter de la soirée. Toya resta seul avec Eiji jusqu'à ce que Miki les retrouve. Effectivement Akihito était là. Une fois que Masao et Chris se posèrent pour reprendre du souffle, le petit les rejoignit.

- Deux fois dans la même soirée, dit-il. Ça doit être le destin, non ?

Il se tourna vers Eiji qui le fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à boire ? continua-t-il.

- Rien pour moi ce soir, répondit Eiji.

- Quel dommage. T'es tellement plus loquace quand tu es bourré.

Eiji tressaillit. S'il pouvait lui flanquer son poing dans sa petite gueule… mais il se dit que ce serait dommage d'abimer un si joli visage. Akihito sourit malicieusement avant de prendre congé d'eux. Il avait vu quelqu'un de plus intéressant apparemment.

- Kudo-sama !

Miki, qui avait commencé à siroter sa boisson favorite, faillit avaler de travers. Il se retourna vivement pour voir cet homme. Il avait la trentaine, les cheveux châtains. Il était assis presque en face d'eux et il discutait joyeusement avec des amis. Akihito s'assit à côté de lui.

- Aki-chan, tu es enfin revenu de Shanghai ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit l'homme en le prenant par la taille.

- Mais c'est vous, Kudo-sama, qui n'êtes pas libre.

- Tu es encore plus mignon qu'avant.

Akihito lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa publiquement. Eiji, qui avait malgré lui assisté à la scène, hocha la tête négativement. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, ce Kudo serait mort sur le champ, et peut-être Aki avec. Miki poussa un long soupir.

- Ce Kudo, murmura Chris, qui est-ce ?

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Mais il est marié et Aki se laisse berner.

- C'est vraiment dangereux ce que fait Akihito, dit Toya. Tu ne devrais pas cautionner ça.

- Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de faire exactement ce que je faisais. Il est simplement moins discret que moi. Je suis mal placé pour le juger. S'il veut passer chaque nuit avec un vulgaire mec différent à chaque fois…

- Vulgaire mec, répéta Eiji.

- Seulement, que ce mec utilise un gamin comme Aki pour son plaisir personnel…

- Tu devrais leur parler. A Aki comme à cet homme, dit Chris.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Aki est responsable.

- Mais il n'est pas considéré comme un véritable adulte, coupa Eiji. Tu es un peu comme son protecteur, non ?

- Il ne m'écoutera pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il t'adule, non ?

- Quoique je dise, il a vraiment envie de faire ce qu'il veut, depuis qu'il est rentré de Shanghai.

- Pourquoi il y était parti ? demanda Masao.

- Il allait passer des tests pour entrer dans une entreprise de renommée internationale. Il a de grandes capacités.

- Alors ?

- Il a échoué. Le niveau est très haut, et il a échoué à un pas de l'arrivée. Il est rentré totalement déprimé. Il continue donc d'aller à l'université tout en travaillant.

- C'est vraiment dommage, murmura Toya.

Eiji baissa les yeux. Quand il les posa à nouveau sur Akihito, ce dernier continuait de flirter avec Kudo. Eiji se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et partit à pas précipités vers les toilettes. La main sur le cœur, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette douleur. Cet enfant… il avait vécu tant d'épreuves. Il était si fin et pourtant si fort. Mais pourquoi se croyait-il obligé de chauffer des hommes mûrs et mariés alors qu'il plaisait également aux jeunes ? Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant d'aller retrouver les autres.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Toya.

- Ouais.

Kudo s'était levé, tenant Aki contre lui. Quelques instants plus tard, ils quittèrent la boîte ensemble et se retrouvèrent dans un taxi qui les mena à un hôtel. Akihito avait l'air ailleurs alors que Kudo se montrait très insistant. Les baisers étaient passionnés mais Aki se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Il le fit reculer.

- Kudo-san… non… arrêtez.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Et votre femme ? Vous…

- Tu ne vas pas jouer la maîtresse jalouse, quand même ? s'étonna Kudo.

- Non mais…

Kudo le plaqua contre le mur.

- Je ne peux pas, Kudo-san, répéta Akihito, la voix tremblante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Je ne peux plus.

Il s'enfuit en courant de l'hôtel. Son studio était loin, mais il avait besoin d'air frais pour réfléchir. Arrivé à deux pas de chez lui, il pressa le pas. Il avait la gorge nouée et il se sentait totalement ridicule. Il se pensait ridicule. Il ratait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Enfermé dans sa salle de bain, passa son visage sous l'eau froide, honteux des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Puis il releva sa tête pour faire face à son regard. Se laisser abattre, c'était le meilleur moyen de plonger la tête la première. Il s'assit à même le sol. La salle de bain était le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir car il croyait que ses pensées restaient cloîtrées à l'intérieur de ces murs. Aki finit par s'endormir ainsi installé.

Deux jours après, le groupe se retrouva à nouveau au club. Ils échangèrent leurs impressions sur leur journée de travail. Toya avait beaucoup d'humour sur ce sujet-là et, avec Masao, ils relataient la vie au bureau. Ce soir-là, Akihito ne se mêla pas à eux malgré les signes de mains de Chris. Il restait au bar à écouter la serveuse, repoussant les avances de tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Miki se leva pour aller le voir, mais l'entrevue ne dura pas cinq minutes. Aki n'était simplement pas dans son assiette. Quand Miki le leur annonça, Eiji se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Akihito n'était pas arrivé depuis une heure qu'il repartit aussitôt. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui était très difficile de voir cet homme. Cela ne l'amusait même plus de chercher des aventures d'un soir. Il était seul dans la rue qui le menait jusqu'à chez lui. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il entendait des pas qui se calaient aux siens. Il accéléra sa marche et tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule et l'entraîna dans une ruelle adjacente. Il fut brutalement collé contre le mur. Un jeune homme décoloré qui avait à peu près son âge lui faisait face. Des piercings sur toute la longueur de l'oreille, il fixait Aki avec satisfaction. Il était entouré de deux de ses amis qui avaient l'air menaçant. Aki se risqua à sourire.

- Katsuo-san, ça faisait longtemps.

- Trop, répondit le fameux Katsuo en se rapprochant lentement de lui. J'ai même eu l'impression que tu m'évitais.

- Mais pas du tout, où vas-tu chercher ça ?

- Le tremblement dans ta voix.

Aki pâlit aussitôt.

- Si on parlait maintenant du fric que tu me dois.

- Je ne l'ai pas, avoua-t-il simplement.

- Tu ne l'as pas ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne gagne pas assez pour tout te rembourser dans l'immédiat. Par contre si tu me laissais te rembourser petit à petit…

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier, coupa Katsuo qui avait perdu son sourire. Je veux mon fric maintenant.

Les deux chiens de garde s'approchèrent d'Aki en faisant craquer ostensiblement leurs poignets. Quelqu'un posa une main sur l'épaule de Katsuo qui se retourna vivement. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se prit un violent coup de poing sur la tempe. Akihito, en plus d'être totalement paralysé, il affichait un regard complètement abasourdi.

- S'il te dit qu'il ne l'a pas, il ne l'a pas, tu vas pas passer trois heures, se moqua Eiji. Le cogner servirait à rien, il n'a pas de cerveau. Tu ne ferais que lui abimer le visage.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Katsuo d'un air rageur.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as osé faire, marmonna un de ses amis.

Eiji les calcula à peine une seconde. Les deux gars s'approchèrent, menaçants, les poings en avant. Le jeune homme soupira longuement et décrocha un coup de pied fulgurant dans la mâchoire du premier qui était à sa portée avant de s'occuper aussitôt du deuxième avec un crochet dans l'estomac. Ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt à terre, criant de douleur. Il ne s'arrêta pas à cela. Il plaqua Katsuo contre le mur et donna un violent coup de poing juste à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Le jeune homme prit peur et s'enfuit, suivit par ses amis.

- Et ça se dit rebelle, marmonna-t-il.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda Akihito qui affichait malgré lui un air admiratif.

- J'avais comme une intuition.

Aki tremblait encore. Il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Eiji qui, sans trop réfléchir, le serra contre lui pour le rassurer. Pour plus de sureté, il le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui. Akihito ne dit pas un mot. Il n'aurait pas voulu que cet homme le voit dans une telle situation. Arrivés à l'appartement, Eiji hésita à entrer.

- Tu as le don de te mettre dans des situations pas possibles.

Akihito soupira longuement.

- Je te remercie mais maintenant tu peux partir, dit-il.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Eiji rougit. Il avait pris l'initiative de le suivre par inquiétude et de le sortir d'un mauvais pas. Il se précipita sur lui et le colla contre le mur.

- Vous allez finir par me décrocher les poumons, marmonna Aki.

- Si tu te taisais pour voir.

Eiji l'embrassa aussitôt, se serrant contre lui avec vigueur. Aki était totalement perdu. Il se demanda pendant de longues secondes si ce qu'il vivait était réel. Il sentit sa main lui glisser sur la cuisse et lui faire monter la jambe contre sa hanche. Le baiser était long et passionné. Aki se demandait comment un homme aussi peu sensible pouvait embrasser ainsi. Quand il retrouva l'usage de ses membres, le jeune étudiant posa ses mains à plats contre le torse d'Eiji. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre qui était juste en face. Eiji se retrouva assit sur le matelas et Aki était à califourchon sur lui, lui enlevant son tee-shirt.

- Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment surprenant.

- Pas autant que toi, répondit Eiji qui lui caressait les hanches.

Akihito lui offrit son plus beau sourire et se redressa. Eiji ne le lâcha pas du regard quand il lui ôta le pantalon. Il commença à lui embrasser le ventre, remontant lentement jusqu'aux tétons. Il lui fit glisser ses mains sur les fesses. Aki soupira longuement. C'était plutôt agréable. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux ras d'Eiji qui le fit allonger. Il continua ses baisers, remontant jusqu'au cou alors que sa main descendait lentement. Aki se crispa quelques secondes quand deux doigts s'insinuèrent en lui. Eiji s'éloigna alors de lui pour mieux se rapprocher, le prenant doucement. Il fit passer les jambes d'Aki sur ses épaules et commença à le caresser. Ses va-et-vient s'accentuèrent, et les gémissements d'Aki devinrent des cris de plaisir. Une fois qu'Eiji se soit libéré en lui, il s'allongea, la tête posée contre le cœur d'Aki qui battait à toute vitesse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Aki. Tu m'as pourtant dit que nous deux…

- C'est toujours le cas, répondit aussitôt Eiji.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais même pas.

Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage serein. Il semblait ne pas comprendre lui-même ce qui changeait en lui. Aki soupira longuement et décida de le laisser trouver les réponses à ses interrogations. Il passa ses bras autour de son torse et lui embrassa le front.

- Ça va aller, murmura-t-il.

- Si c'est pas un comble. Je me souviens encore des trois lycéens que nous étions, Toya, Masao et moi, et des étudiants que nous sommes devenus. On avait les mêmes délires sur le sport, sur les filles… on s'échangeait nos expériences. Et puis Masao s'est casé avec Chris, et Toya avec Miki… ça me fait un peu peur.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent comme ça. Ce n'est pas prémédité.

- Il n'empêche que tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à quiconque.

- Muet comme une tombe.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Eiji partit au petit matin, non sans avoir cette fois souhaité une bonne fin de nuit à Akihito.

* * *

**Nouvel axe, et cette fois on ne tourne pas autour du pot concernant le couple XD**


End file.
